Réminiscence
by Vespaline
Summary: Si vous avez un Blaize Zabini dans vos relations méfiez vous! Slash HPDM. BONUS en ligne : William et Alexandre...si ça vous tente, venez lire! BONUS FINI! ouf...vous pouvez le dire,lol!
1. Chapitre 1 : L'idée

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

_Titre _: Réminiscence

_Couple_ : Harry/Draco (autre non détaillé : HG/BZ)

_Rating_ : M

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humour...je pense que c'est un mélange de beaucoup de choses!

**_Avertissement_ : Amis (?!) homophobes je vous conseille vivement de tailler la route! Ceci est un slash ou Yaoi (comme vous voulez!!) donc ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles très loin d'être du genre petits bisous et chastes caresses!! A bon entendeur, salut!**

_NdA_ : Normalement cette fic aurait du être la première à être publié mais disons que son déroulement à été nettement plus chaotique que les autres !! (Je dis "les" car une troisième va venir s'ajouter...elle est seulement bloqué chez ma bêta!! Mais ça ne sera pas une HP/DM. Pour ceux qui aiment ce sera une RL/SB mais pas en rate M). Ce qui ne veut pas dire que "Réminiscence" ne soit pas mon petit bébé, au contraire!! J'ai eu du mal pour certaine partie mais je crois que mes efforts ont été récompensés...enfin, c'est un avis personnel car je suis contente de l'avoir écrite...ou du moins de l'écrire!!

Bonne lecture!

**  
oO0Oo**

**_Chapitre 1 : L'idée_**

**oO0Oo**

- Oh je vous en prie...pensez donc un peu à ceux qui sont seul et misérable!! Grogna une voix fatiguée.

Harry venait d'entrer dans le salon du 12, Grimmault Square. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais tombant gracieusement sur son visage légèrement halé, laissant toutefois entrevoir la puissance se dégageant de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter! Lança joyeusement Blaise Zabini.

Hermione, qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux lui lança un regard furibond puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard morne.

- Ouais génial...J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la purée à la place du cerveau!

Blaise allait ouvrir la bouche devant sa remarque mais Hermione plaqua une de ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Oh...de la visite? Demanda-t-elle doucement, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Harry ne fit que grogner pour lui répondre. Il traversa la pièce et s'effondra à côté d'eux sur le long canapé qui occupait la pièce. Blaise et Hermione ne firent que le regarder. Un long moment de silence s'éternisa pendant lequel aucun des trois ne prononça un mot et où Harry se détendait seulement dans son siège, la tête relevée vers le haut et les yeux fermés.

Hermione et Blaise ne bougeaient pas, attendant seulement les prochaines paroles du brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry fronça les sourcils se sachant observer et commença à remuer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers le couple.

- Désolé...

Les sourires de Blaise et d'Hermione se firent plus franc.

- T'inquiète pas Harry...mais j'avoue franchement que j'ai toujours autant de mal à ne pas te chercher des poux quand je te vois comme ça le matin...Je sais bien que c'est loin d'être plaisant pour toi mais tu as de la chance qu'Hermione est certain réflexe! Dit Blaise en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du survivant.

- ...Mouais, et que je te connaisse aussi bien!!Rajouta sa compagne en le regardant en coin.

Il est vrai que la mauvaise humeur du Survivant au saut du lit n'était un secret pour personne. Tous évitaient soigneusement de l'approcher pendant quelque instant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit plus réceptif, sauf Blaise qui se faisait une sorte de devoir de l'enquiquiner pour son plus grand plaisir mais malheureusement au plus grand mécontentement du brun.

Hermione et Blaise étaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans. L'ancien serpentard avait su toucher l'impétueuse Gryffondor et avait été d'un grand secours pour les deux rouges et or lorsque Ron avait été tué au cours d'une mission pour l'ordre du Phénix il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans.

Quelques anciens vert et argent s'étaient tournés vers l'ordre finalement.

Blaise fut le premier. La raison qui le poussa à se détourner des sombres desseins légués par les familles de sang pur ne fut jamais réellement abordée mais une chose était certaine, Hermione n'y était pas étrangère. Harry avait eu du mal à l'accepter, surtout en souvenir de Ron qui avait tant aimé la jeune fille. Mais il avait fini par apprécier sa présence et parfois même son humour cinglant. Le Survivant savait aussi une chose à son propos : l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione était puissant et solide. Le Serpentard n'aurait jamais permis qu'on lui fasse du mal.

D'autres, comme Pansy Parkinson, jouait un rôle moins franc au sein de l'organisation mais tout aussi dangereux. Espions dans une guerre qui les concernaient tous et où leur place était parfois dure à trouver et à assumer...

Assumer...

Ils avaient du assumer leurs décisions et les actes qu'ils avaient commis au nom d'une quelconque idéologie qui les avaient perdu sur un chemin dont ils n'avaient pas trouvé la fin.

Draco Malfoy faisait parti de ces personnes.

Pas un mangemort...

Pas un véritable membre de l'ordre du Phénix...

Essayant d'œuvrer pour rester tout simplement en vie chez ceux qu'il avait essayer d'exterminer.

Il avait essayer de le tuer...Albus Dumbledore...mais il en avait était tout simplement incapable. Ne sachant pas pourquoi le bras qu'y tenait sa baguette avait tremblé soudainement. Severus l'avait alors éloigné pendant un certain temps, s'occupant de lui, à la demande du directeur de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait plus retourner auprès du "Maître" ayant failli à sa mission et son entrée dans l'ordre ne pouvait pas avoir lieu dans la confusion générale qui régnait en cette période.

Harry avait cessé de le haïr comme au temps de Poudlard. Il tolérait sa présence au sein du Quartier Général mais ne lui accordait que rarement un regard ou un mot. Le temps qui avait passé et la perte d'êtres chers l'avaient assagi et il avait cessé de voir tout en noir et blanc dans cette guerre où chacun avait était aspiré et changé définitivement.

Draco Malfoy était le second préparateur en potions...faisant ses recherches sans un mot...innovant sans un bruit...tout aussi discret que son si cher Professeur de potions et Parrain.

Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire quand même Harry.

Discret...oui, mais n'ayant rien perdu de sa morgue et de sa verve habituelle.

Les vieilles habitudes sont les plus tenaces...et puis, on est un Malfoy oui ou non ?

- Alors Harry, articula exagérément Blaise, que faisons nous demain ?

Le brun le détailla en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi demain ?!

Blaise et Hermione poussèrent un petit soupir.

- Demain Harry...demain, le 31 Juillet! Précisa Blaise étonné.

Harry écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes puis s'affaissa de nouveau dans le divan en grognant, encore...

- J'avais presque réussit à l'oublier...non, en fait j'avais totalement oublier! Merci de me le rappeler!

Hermione renifla, agacée, et Blaise leva les yeux au plafond.

- Allons Harry...c'est ton anniversaire! On ne peut pas ne rien faire! Les temps ne sont pas joyeux je sais, mais se n'est pas une raison pour oublier tout ce qui pourrait nous faire sourire un peu! Remue toi bon sang!! Le sermonna Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de joyeux à savoir que l'on vieillit!! Répliqua-t-il avec une petite moue vexée.

- Oh oui...fait attention Potter...tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe!! S'amusa Blaise.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire...marmonna Harry sombrement.

Hermione balança un coup de coude à son idiot de petit ami.

- Ouch...mais quoi?! Demanda-t-il innocemment en se massant les côtes.

- Tu est vraiment...s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle fut coupée dans sa réprimande par un éclat de rire.

- Tu vois Blaise...je pourrais te créer quelques soucis si je le voulais vraiment...gloussa Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione le regarda interdite de s'être laisser berner de la sorte. Elle se leva d'un bond et sorti de la pièce d'un pas vif non sans une dernière remarque raisonnant dans le couloir.

- Vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles!

Blaise et Harry se mirent à rire.

- Bon...je vais allez déjeuner. A plus tard. Fit Harry en se levant.

Blaise l'attrapa pas le bras pour le retenir.

- Où tu crois t'enfuir comme ça Potter ? J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi! Assis!!

Le Survivant se rassit en poussant une plainte désespérante.

- Pitié Blaise! J'ai faaaaaim!!

- Ça attendra! Bon...alors, pour demain?

- Pffff...tu sais quoi?? Fais ce que tu veux! Capitula-t-il avec un air las.

- Vraiment??

- Ouais...faite ce que vous voulez! Je dirai rien!

Blaise lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Elle est où l'arnaque Potter?

- Y'a pas d'arnaque! Mais enfin pour qui tu me prends? S'indigna le brun en se levant.

- Oh à d'autres ta tête de chien battu! Tu oublies qui est en face de toi!

- Oh ça, j'aimerai bien!!

- Tttt...ne me force à te botter l'train Harry! Fit Blaise, se levant à sont tour pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oh ça quand tu veux!!

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini non? Les interrompit une voix.

Remus Lupin se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observait avec un petit sourire bien qu'étant exaspéré par leur comportement puéril.

- A peine debout et déjà entrain de se chamailler...J'ai l'impression de voir James et Sirius!

Harry se figea à l'annonce des deux maraudeurs mais bien vite un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sirius avait cessé d'être un souvenir douloureux.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Lui répondit fièrement Harry.

Remus le regarda encore quelque instant puis s'avança dans la pièce.

- Oh mais...ça en était un. Finit-il par admettre. Alors pour demain ?

- Ah non pas toi Remus... Geignit Harry.

- Bon allez Potter va déjeuner! De toute façon tu m'as dit de m'en occuper et bien...je m'en occupe!

- Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiété ? Chuchota Harry en passant près de Remus.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et Harry fila rapidement vers la cuisine en évitant le coussin qui lui avait jeté Blaise en entendant sa remarque.

Remus se retourna ensuite vers Blaise, s'assit sur un fauteuil puis s'assurant que le Survivant était bien éloigné de la pièce, grâce à son ouïe très fine, il s'adressa à lui.

- Alors tout est prêt?

Bien sur! Pour qui vous nous prenez ? Ça fait des jours que tout est en ordre! Il suffisait juste de s'assurer qu'il ne sera pas dans nos pattes!

- Bien. Il est temps qu'il se secoue un peu...

Et comment!!

**Plus tard en début d'après midi :**

Blaise se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour retrouver Hermione.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la trouva là, assise à même le sol devant un chaudron qui frémissait doucement et sous l'œil vigilant de la brunette.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle très concentrée sur qu'elle faisait.

Blaise poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Où en est-tu ?

- Je surveille la dernière phase de la potion.

- Pourquoi la fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas demander à Snape de te la préparer ? Ce n'est quand même pas un simple bouillon que tu fais...bien que tu sois très douée!! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, c'est qu'il tenait à la vie!

Hermione sourit à sa dernière remarque.

- Je sais bien mais il n'a pas voulu m'aider. Il avait d'autres choses à faire de plus important. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux.

- Et Draco ? Il n'est pas là non plus ?

- Si...mais ça n'as pas eu l'air de l'intéresser non plus. J'ai quand même obtenu qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que rien ne tournerait à la catastrophe! Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'empoisonner plusieurs personnes!!

- Oui...tu as raison. Je me sentirais soulager quand il sera venu voir!

- Traitre!! Lança Hermione amusé.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Répondit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille se leva pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Oui...peut être. Dit-elle doucement relevant le visage vers lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Blaise se détacha tout juste de la jeune fille pour inviter la personne à entrer, continuant ainsi de l'embrasser.

- Oh s'il vous plaît...Je sais bien que vous êtes dans votre chambre mais épargnez moi ce spectacle...Marmonna une voix traînante.

Le couple se sépara en souriant.

- Décidément...ça devient récurrent. Mais dit moi, vous êtes simplement jaloux ou aigri ? Railla Blaise.

Draco lui lança un regard froid et interrogateur.

- Comment ça...vous?

Blaise sourit, moqueur.

- Laisse tomber Dray...

- Bon...coupa Hermione. Dit moi ce que tu en pense ? demanda-t-elle en touillant avec précaution la mixture.

Draco s'approcha du chaudron et s'agenouilla. Il observa la potion quelques minutes, la huma, puis il prit un petit flacon et en mis à l'intérieur. Il se redressa, sortit un autre flacon de sa poche et versa deux gouttes du liquide qu'il contenait dans le flacon contenant la potion prélevée. La potion habituellement rose pâle devint translucide.

- Oui...tout vas bien. Elle a été correctement préparée.

- Très bien. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de recommencer! Soupira Hermione soulagée.

Draco la fixa de ses yeux où se mêlait matin d'orage et coin de ciel bleu.

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est pourquoi vous avez besoin d'une potion pour protéger les âmes ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Dray. Intervint Blaise.

- Mais...

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Coupa gentiment Blaise.

- Bien...je vous laisse. Souffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Puis il s'en alla, vexé que Blaise ne lui révèle pas pourquoi ils avaient préparé une telle potion, dans un tourbillonnement de robe digne de Snape!

Il sortit d'un pas digne et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Mais quel sale caractère alors! Pesta Hermione, le bruit l'ayant faite sursautée.

- Mmm...effectivement nous ne sommes pas gâté amour...répondit Blaise en fixant toujours la porte avec amusement.

- Comment ça "Nous" ?

Blaise la regarda et lui sourit.

- Nos meilleurs amis sont des plaies!!

Hermione pouffa devant sa remarque.

- Il est vrai que parfois j'ai tendance à penser qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre!

Blaise la reprit dans ses bras.

- Absolument...commença-t-il mais ne continua pas.

- Quoi? Questionna Hermione en voyant son air calculateur.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse!

- Lumineuse?! Caché sous ce crâne? Se moqua Hermione.

- Ooooh oui!!

- Tu m'inquiètes là...

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Fais moi confiance! Lança-t-il en sortant rapidement de leur chambre.

Hermione resta confuse un moment.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ça? Murmura-t-elle enfin perplexe.

_A suivre..._

Petite précision : comme pour _To be mistaken_, cette fic n'est pas relu par un correcteur donc désolé pour les fautes! Quand je relis j'en enlève mais certaines m'échappent toujours! Dès fois c'est carrément l'horreur, genre au lieu d'écrire "cou" j'écris "coup" tellement j'écris dans le feu de l'action!lol!!

xxxx

10


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

_Blabla de wam_ : Petit cadeau avant le week-end. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre la suite! Comme on dit, la patience est une vertu. C'est pour cette raison que je n'en ai aucune...

...si je suis mon raisonnement, je ne suis pas une personne très vertueuse alors??

Pas grave, faite pas attention...j'suis cinglé!

Bonne lecture!

**RAR :**

**Polarisn7** : lol!! Effectivement, ils devraient se méfier!!

**Ewira** : Comme on se retrouve (j'ai d'abord répondu à l'autre review !!)! Merci pour ta review!! On voit que ça te plait et ça fait chaud au cœur! Pour remercier ton enthousiasme communicatif, **je te dédicace ce chapitre**, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Kiss.

**AdelheidRei :** Merci pour ton conseil à propos des reviews, je savais pas vu que je suis pas encore tout à fait au point avec les manip que je peux effectuer sur mon compte !! Mais j'avais quand même remarquer que le nb de review n'était pas le même sur mon compte et direct sur le site !!

A part ça….Eh oui, la fameuse potion !!! A quoi sert t'elle ? Tu verras bien, lol !!! Evidemment tu te doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas en dire plus ! Le petit problème c'est qu'il faudra que tu patientes jusqu'au chapitre 3 (si je me souviens bien….si si j'ai écris l'histoire mais je ne me souviens plus exactement du début, lol !!). Mais tu devrais avoir un semblant de réponse dans ce chap quand même. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et si tu veux devenir une lectrice passionée PAS DE PROBLEME !!

Biz et à bientôt j'espère !

**Dramyre** : Et oui, je suis abonnée à ce club depuis...ben depuis toujours en fait!! Qui c'est qui a eu zéro en dictée au Brevet ???? C'EST MOI !!!MDR !

Sinon ben…..La voici la suite ! J'espère que tu es satisfaite et que ça te plaira aussi !!

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

A +

Kiss

**oO0Oo**

**_Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau_**

**oO0Oo**

Blaise réapparut tard au 12, Grimmault Square.

Il entra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle à manger où la plupart de ceux qui était resté pour dîner avaient fini leur repas.

- Enfin tu daignes te joindre à nous! L'interpella Hermione dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai été occupé au Ministère. Expliqua-t-il vivement.

Les personnes présentes ne daignèrent pas lui en demander plus. Blaise était au Ministère. C'était un Auror. La raison était plus que suffisante.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devais pas y aller aujourd'hui ? S'enquit sa compagne soudainement.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien. J'avais quelque petite recherche personnelle à faire. La rassura-t-il immédiatement en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Oh...d'accord. Se détendit-elle. Ça a un rapport avec...hum...comment c'était déjà...ton "idée lumineuse"? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Exactement! Lui répondit-il posant le bout de son index sur son nez.

- Et tu comptes m'en parlé ou...il faut que je te supplie ?

- Oh oui...supplies moi...susurra-t-il avec une voix chaude.

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Désespérant...lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Blaise la contempla en riant.

- Très bien. Je suis allé aux archives pour chercher des arbres généalogiques. Pour le reste tu devra attendre demain, je n'en dirai pas plus...

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Blaise...promets moi juste que tu sais ce que tu fais et qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

- Promis. Confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_" Enfin je sais ce que je veux faire mais...sans danger ça...c'est moins sur..."_

- Très bien. Je t'attends en haut.

- Ne m'attends pas ma douce. J'ai encore quelque recherche à faire dans la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre.

- Entendu. Et bien...bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Il pris son repas rapidement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire par la suite et aux nombreux renseignements qu'il avait pu trouvé au Ministère dans l'après-midi. L'avantage d'être Auror c'est qu'on avait pas à ce justifier de se trouver dans un tel endroit et que le personnel vous aidez les yeux fermés au cas où vous deviez trouvé des informations capitales pour arrêter un dangereux psychopathe! Il se leva prestement de table, nettoya son couvert et la table d'un geste de la main, ramassa sa sacoche qui était posé sur un fauteuil dans le salon et passa en trombe dans les couloirs et escaliers pour débouler dans la bibliothèque.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers les nombreuses étagères et parcouru d'un regard les titres des différents ouvrages en tapotant dessus d'un geste impatient. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il avait rassemblé une pile généreuse de livre en tout genre.

- Voyons voir... _" Découvrir son passé "_. Il en lit le sommaire rapidement et le reposa tout aussi vite.

Il fit de même pour un bon nombre d'ouvrages.

Les heures passées et il était toujours bredouille.

_- " L'attraction des souvenirs "_...voyons voir...Blaise le feuilleta quelque instant et un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres. " On y est...incantation de la visite de ses origines...bien. "_Plonger dans un souvenir, une époque, un événement bien particulier_..._il est important de prendre des précautions pour éviter tout désordre temporel par la suite_...lut-il. Ça tombe bien on a tous ce qu'il faut_..." éviter cependant de réitéré trop souvent l'expérience..."_, Ok, de toute façon je ne compte pas le faire trente six fois! J'espère juste que je serais toujours vivant après l'avoir fait seulement une fois!! Bon, tout d'abord choisissons l'époque...

Blaise examina les arbres généalogiques qu'il avait disposé devant lui. Après un long et minutieux examen il s'arrêta sur deux noms.

- Tiens comme c'est intéressant...Un William Marcus Potter et un Alexandre Fréderick Malfoy vivant dans la même ville à la même époque...Vienne...deuxième moitié du 18ème siècle...j'en espérais pas autant...

Il s'empressa de noter toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, ainsi que d'écrire soigneusement l'incantation souhaitée.

Son travail terminé, il rangea la pièce et alla se coucher de bonne humeur.

Il était deux heure du matin lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

_Joyeux anniversaire...Harry_. Fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**o0OO0o**

Harry était roulé en boule sous son drap, une petite brise fraîche le berçant avec douceur dans son sommeil. Il dormait paisiblement, ce qui était assez rare ces temps ci, ses traits étaient détendus et sa respiration profonde et calme.

Il fut pourtant réveillé par un vacarme assourdissant provenant du couloir. Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passé un Blaise souriant, une Ginny surexcité, un Neville extatique et une Hermione atterré par leur comportement!

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!! Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœurs...du moins trois d'entre eux!

Harry grogna et se recouvrit de ses couvertures pour se cacher dessous.

- Oh aller Harry ne te comporte pas comme un gamin...tu as 25 ans aujourd'hui...tu es un grand! Se moqua Ginny en soulevant les couvertures sans aucune gène.

Le survivant tapa avec des gestes rageurs sur son matelas (si vous avez vu Jim Carrey dans Bruce Tout Puissant c'est de ce style!lol!!) puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est moi le gamin...Et qui c'est qui hurle et qui court partout dans les couloirs?? Articula-t-il la voix encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Il attrapa ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez et put distinguer à travers les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage trois sourires lumineux. Il aperçut Hermione qui était appuyé sur le montant de sa porte. Elle semblait partagé entre l'envie de rire et la réprimande.

- Je croyais que tu serais toujours là pour me défendre Herm...Fit-il plaintif.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ne te plains pas...j'ai empêché Hagrid, Fred et Georges de monter! Joyeux anniversaire. Lui répondit-elle doucement.

- Oh alors...doublement merci!! Conclut-il reconnaissant.

- Bon dépêche de te préparer on t'attends en bas! Lança joyeusement Blaise.

- Oui chef!! Fit-il en boudant, plus pour la forme. Au fait Ginny...

La rouquine s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Harry.

- Hum?

- Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais dormir nu ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

- Si pourquoi ? répondit-elle franchement puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Les autres explosèrent de rire devant la réponse de Ginny et la mine effarée de Harry.

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait heureux. Ses amis étaient là et étaient prêt à fêter dignement ce jour avec lui...même si un réveil de ce genre aurait pu être évité selon lui!! Après tout il avait dit à Blaise de faire ce que bon lui semble...quel idiot il faisait!

- Et voilà le Héros du jour!

- Bonjour Molly.

Mme Weasley le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Les Joyeux anniversaires fusèrent de toute part et Harry ne fut pas une minute tranquille. Un somptueux petit déjeuner l'attendait et il faut dire qu'il avait une faim de loup! Comme tout les matin...comme Ron...il se refusa à être triste et fit honneur à son assiette en son souvenir.

Jamais un repas n'avait été aussi bruyant depuis bien longtemps. Harry se sentait bien et était heureux de voir les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Mr et Mme Weasley était présent accompagné de Ginny, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill et Fleur. Neville, Seamus, Dean et Luna étaient présent aussi. Ensuite venait Hagrid, Remus et Tonks. Sans oublier Hermione et Blaise.

Ce qui n'était déjà pas mal au petit déjeuner!

- Alors que me réserves-tu ? demanda Harry à Blaise.

-Oh rien de bien méchant... une fête géante dans la grande salle de Poudlard ce soir!!

Harry recracha la gorgé de café qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- QUOI?! S'étrangla-t-il presque.

- Tu as très bien entendu Harry.

- Mais...mais...

- Pas de question, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Coupa Blaise.

Harry resta interdit et fixa Blaise d'un air ahuri.

- Allons Harry, ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? demanda timidement Mme Weasley. Tu vas revoir Poudlard.

Il resta figé encore un moment puis cligna des yeux et lui répondit en se retournant vers elle.

- Si...si bien sur...mais comment est-ce possible??...pourquoi...moi? Le dernier mot fut murmuré.

- Et bien disons...que c'est ton cadeau et l'occasion de bien s'amuser...expliqua évasivement Remus.

Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu mais sachant qu'il allait revoir Poudlard et passait plusieurs heures entre ces murs le transporta de joie. Il adorait le château et ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui que là-bas.

- Et puis tout le monde ne pouvait pas venir pour le petit déjeuner! Conclut finalement Mr Weasley pour éviter tout autre question gênante.

- Tout le monde? Demanda quand même Harry.

- Tu verras. Lui répondit Hagrid.

- Bon si j'ai bien compris vous ne répondrez pas à plus de question?

- Tout à fait ! répondit Blaise avec un sourire goguenard.

**o0OO0o**

Les plus jeunes passèrent l'après midi à flâner sur le chemin de traverse s'y étant rendu en transplanant. Comme au temps de Poudlard, les garçons s'émerveillèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch au plus grand désarroi des filles et ils mangèrent une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

Le soir venu ils se préparèrent tous et partirent pour Poudlard par poudre de cheminette.

Ils atterrirent un par un dans le bureau du Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Et bien je vous retrouve de nouveau dans mon bureau Mr Potter!

Le fait d'être dans cette pièce projeta Harry 10 ans en arrière au moment de sa scolarité.

- Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien Professeur! S'amusa-t-il.

- Ne jurez pas s'il vous plaît!! Puis se radoucissant elle rajouta : Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

- Merci Minerva.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous montrer le chemin! Allons-y!

Que c'était agréable de marcher dans ses couloirs de nouveau. Si il s'était écouté il se serait mis à courir!!

Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, Blaise se plaça devant.

- Prêt Potter? Le fit-il languir.

- Dépêche toi de les ouvrir!! Lui répondit Harry plus qu'impatient.

Blaise lui décocha son plus brillant sourire et poussa vivement les portes.

Toute personne invitée était déjà présente et leurs vœux furent assourdissants. Harry avait un stupide sourire béat collé sur le visage et saluait toute les personnes qu'il croisait mais son regard ne cessait de détailler la pièce.

Ce ciel magique qu'il avait tant de fois admirer.

Les fantômes qui voltigeait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Les étendards des quatre maisons qui flottaient fièrement attaché à leur hampe.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour mieux voir ce qui l'entourait.

Les quatre tables avaient été enlevées et des plus petites avaient été placées sur les bords, de manière à laisser un grand espace au milieu de la pièce, et un buffet avait été monté dans le fond.

Tous ces anciens professeurs étaient là, même Snape, d'anciens camarades aussi, ainsi que des gens du Ministère qu'il côtoyait.

Il parla avec tout le monde, dansa avec plusieurs jeunes filles et fit l'andouille, comme quand il était étudiant, avec Blaise comme modèle!

- Alors Potter es-tu satisfait de ton présent ? demanda une voix traînante derrière lui.

Il se retourna et leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci étant plus grand que lui.

- Tout a fait Malfoy ! J'espère que la soirée te plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment se refusant à se quereller même si le lieu et son état d'esprit se prêterait volontiers à l'exercice.

- Oui...ça me rappelle beaucoup de bons souvenirs...beaucoup...finit-il en fixant son regard dans celui de Harry un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui! Nous aussi ça nous rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs! Déclara brusquement Blaise en coupant l'échange pour éviter tout dérapage. Ils savaient que ces deux là étaient capable du pire en ces lieux et qu'ils en retireraient beaucoup de satisfaction même au détriment de la fête! Et il s'était vraiment donner trop de mal pour tout organiser! Et surtout pour préparer ce qui allait suivre...

- Eh Dray ça serait chouette si on pouvait retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard, non ? fit Blaise voyant que les deux garçons ne se lâchait pas du regard.

- Et pourquoi si ? Demanda Draco en tournant finalement la tête vers lui.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire illumina son visage.

- Non...souffla-t-il ébahi.

- Si. Murmura Draco avec un sourire conspirateur.

- Oh oh oh... ça vous dit ? Fit-il en se retournant vers Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, Georges, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Et bien sur Harry.

- Je te signale que sur le coup, tu proposes ça à une majorité de Gryffondors! Remarqua Hermione.

- Et ? Demanda Draco. On a peur du vilain serpent ? Ironisa-t-il.

- C'est parti! Coupa vivement Harry de plus en plus impatient.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Potter ! Suivez moi.

Aussi discrètement que possible ils se ruèrent vers la sortie comme des adolescents et suivirent Draco et Blaise à travers les sombres couloirs menant aux cachots. Arrivé devant un mur les deux anciens Serpentards s'arrêtèrent.

- Majesti prima. Enonça clairement le Blond.

Le mur pivota leur laissant ainsi accès à la pièce. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent des torches s'allumèrent d'elles même pour éclairer les lieux.

Blaise et Draco avancèrent tranquillement et s'installèrent dans des fauteuils. Les autres les imitèrent vite.

- Alors ? demanda Draco au bout d'un petit moment.

Fred et Georges émirent un petit sifflement admiratif.

- C'est bien plus grand qu'à Gryffondor! Dirent-ils.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Ouais...et ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois. Fit tranquillement Harry en étendant ses jambes sur une table basse et en sondant les lieux.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement sachant très bien à quelle occasion Harry était venu dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Blaise et Draco le regardèrent étrangement.

- Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que tu es déjà venu ici Potter ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers Draco et lui fit un étrange sourire.

- Qui c'est Malfoy...

Celui-ci renifla avec dédain.

- Ridicule! Je ne vois pas quel idiot aurait pu te faire entrer ici.

Harry se mit à rire franchement.

- Toi, Malfoy.

Draco resta stupéfait quelques minutes.

Les autres observait la scène avec attention.

- Je vois...encore une de tes nombreuses facéties...

La remarque du blond ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du Survivant.

- Tu étais au courant je suppose ? demanda Blaise à Hermione.

Celle-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Et comment crois tu que Potter ait pu se glisser ici sans un cerveau pour préparer le coup ? Lui fit remarqué Draco son regard toujours plongé dans deux émeraudes brillantes.

- Oh tu me vexes Malfoy...fit Harry avec une moue boudeuse, tu crois que je n'aurai pas pu y arriver seul ?

L'expression du brun arracha un sourire charmeur à Draco.

- Suis-je idiot de penser comme ça ? Continua le blond, se plaisant à faire durer l'échange.

- Effectivement...non. Acquiesça le brun. Je vais finir par croire que tu me connais trop bien!

-Il faut toujours connaître ses adversaires...Continua Draco sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry fut étonné par sa dernière phrase mais se garda de le faire remarquer.

_" Adversaires et non...ennemis...me respecterais-tu enfin un peu Malfoy ?"_ pensa Harry.

- Oui...il faut toujours connaître ses adversaires...confirma Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux...gris...bleus...il ne saurait pas le dire précisément, cela changeait selon les circonstances...

Ce qu'il savait c'est que leur intensité le captivait toujours à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient pour se défier.

- Heu si vous voulez on vous laisse seul ? demanda innocemment Blaise.

Les deux intéressés tournèrent leur visage vers lui.

- Je suppose qu'Hermione se fera un plaisir de nous raconter tout ça un autre jour mais pour le moment j'ai mieux à vous proposer. Fit Blaise, ramenant enfin la conversation à ce qui l'intéressait.

Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un petit voyage dans le passé ?

_A suivre..._

Ça vous plait? Moi j'aimerai trop avoir un pote comme Blaise!! Au moins je pourrais faire des coups tordus avec quelqu'un, lol!!!

A lundi!

xxxxx

12


	3. Chapitre 3 : Manipulation

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

**_Blabla de wam_** : Si tout va bien, j'ai compris comment vous répondre directement sans avoir à le faire juste en-dessous comme les précédents chap ! (merci Itsukiclai ! même si à la base tu ne me l'a pas expliquer !!C'est en voyant que tu avais répondu à la review que je t'ai laissé que j'ai tilté !!). Donc si j'ai pas fais de connerie tout devrai roulé !!

Sinon….Vous n'êtes pas très curieux……pas de questions ???

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ??? Je délire !! En même temps ça me fait moins de boulot !mdr!!

Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews !

**RAR Anonymes : **

**Nao **: Merci pour les compliments! Si ça te plaît alors j'en suis heureuse. Le compliment qui me plait le plus c'est le fait que tu trouves mes histoires bien écrites...Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir!!! (là je sautille partout dans ma chambre!!!lol). En tout cas je me donne du mal pour que ça tienne le route!

A bientôt (y'a intérêt!!! ...Mdr!), kisou.

**oO0Oo**

**_Chapitre 3 : Manipulation_**

**oO0Oo**

A part Hermione, tous le regardaient avec une franche incompréhension sur le visage.

- Ça y est il a définitivement fondu un plomb! Lâcha Fred.

- Si tant est que ça ne fasse pas des lustres ! Renchérit Georges.

Blaise les regarda en souriant.

- Mais non! J'ai encore toute ma tête! Avec ma chère et tendre ici présente, nous avons, disons...imaginé de quoi pimenté un peu cette fête!

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny soupçonneuse.

- Et bien...est ce que ça vous direz de découvrir une partie de la vie d'un de vos aïeul ?

- Tu veux nous envoyer dans une autre époque ?? Demanda Neville déboussolé.

- Oui...et non! Disons juste comme simple observateur...rien de plus. Expliqua Blaise, gardant tout son sérieux.

- Un peu comme dans une pensine ? Tenta Harry.

- A peu près...la difficulté supplémentaire étant... reprit Blaise.

-...de protéger nos âmes pour ne pas qu'il y est une quelconque interférence avec une vie antérieure. Finit Draco en le coupant.

- Tout juste ! Approuva Blaise.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant le pourquoi d'une certaine potion.

Blaise pris une moue boudeuse.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Draco grimaça.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Ça marche peut être avec Granger mais pas avec moi!

- Hey!! S'insurgea l'intéressée.

Les autres se mirent à rirent devant la réaction de la jeune fille et surtout devant la tête de Blaise.

- Ouais c'est bien beau tout ça, coupa Harry, mais...vous êtes sur d'avoir pensé à tout ? Comment on fait pour savoir où on veut aller ? Comment on en revient et à quel moment ? Tu vois ce genre de chose! Expliqua Harry peu rassuré par l'expérience.

Blaise reprit son sérieux.

- Franchement Harry, tu crois que je vais m'amuser à risquer vos têtes, et surtout la tienne, avec un jeu stupide? Non! Répondit-il vivement en voyant le Survivant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tout a été penser et réaliser avec soins. Hermione y a personnellement veillé.

Harry se résigna et ne dit rien. Visiblement Blaise avait réponse à tout et il ne pourrait pas lui échappé.

- Ok! J'abandonne. Mais ne connaissant le monde magique que depuis mes onze ans, comment veux tu que je sache quelle autre vie j'aimerai "visiter" quand je ne connais rien de mes descendants ? Lança Harry triomphant croyant avoir trouvé la faille.

Le sourire calculateur de Blaise lui fit perdre le sien.

- Oh...je vois...tu as vraiment pensé à tout alors ? Fit Harry dépité.

- Et bien plus que tu ne le crois! Dit Blaise mystérieux.

- Heu...comment on fait si on ne sait pas où on veut aller ? demanda alors Neville d'une petite voix.

- Pas de panique. Dans ce cas là il faut juste que tu nous le dises et on modifiera l'incantation de façon à ce que le charme te montre un des faits marquants de l'histoire de ta famille ou ce que ton cœur aimerait connaître. Lui expliqua Hermione.

- Nous on sait déjà ce qu'on veut voir! Dit Georges.

- Pour sur! Acquiesça son frère.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda leur jeune sœur.

- Papa nous à raconter lorsque nous étions plus jeune que nous avions des ancêtres Vikings très féroces! Tu imagines...revivre une de leur épopée sur un Drakkar...Raconta Georges le regard flou.

- Ouais...fit Fred rêveur.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais tout préparer.

Blaise s'empara de la petite besace qu'il avait précieusement gardée autour de lui toute la soirée et dans laquelle se trouvait différentes fioles et parchemins. Les fioles qui serviraient à répartir la potion de protection des âmes et les parchemins devant servir à la rédaction des différentes incantations à réciter selon la personne. Blaise étala le matériel sur une table devant lui, s'étant éloigné, au préalable, des personnes présentes pour être tranquille et ne pas faire d'erreur. Cependant il se retourna et interpella les Jumeaux Weasley. Ceci cessèrent de parler avec Harry et s'approchèrent de lui.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? Chuchota-t-il une fois qu'ils furent à ses cotés.

- Oui. Répondit Fred en lui tendant un petit mouchoir jaune clair mal replié.

- Mais tu ne nous a pas dit que nous avions besoin de ça pour effectué l'expérience ? demanda Georges curieux.

- Parce que vous, ainsi que la majorité des participants, n'en aurait pas besoin! Répondit Blaise en leur adressant un sourire énigmatique.

- Oh je vois ! Espérons que ça ne tourne pas au vinaigre alors...

- ...sinon il va t'étriper!! Fini Fred une lueur de compréhension brillant dans ses yeux et dans ceux de son frère.

- Je sais. Répondit seulement Blaise.

Les jumeaux le laissèrent tout préparer et retournèrent avec les autres.

Blaise ouvrit délicatement dans sa main le mouchoir qu'il tenait toujours. Un sourire dément se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il y découvrit les quelques cheveux noirs de jais qui s'y trouvait. Il s'empressa d'en prendre un et de le mettre dans un flacon et ajouta par dessus la potion de protection des âmes. Le cheveux brilla furtivement au milieu du liquide puis disparut. Blaise sorti ensuite de sa poche une petite bourse en velours bleu foncé, qu'il ouvrit, et dans laquelle il prit un cheveu d'un blond argenté qu'il ajouta aussitôt au flacon. Le même phénomène se produisit faisant disparaître le cheveu. Il réitéra la même opération dans un second flacon et les garda tous les deux précieusement dans le revers de sa veste. Enfin pour chaque convive, il sépara le reste de la potion dans plusieurs fioles. Une pour chacun, sans l'avoir modifier.

- C'est bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger les incantations pour chacun de vous. Dit-il en retournant enfin vers les participants.

- J'ai déjà celle de Ginny et de Neville. Le prévint Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ma douce ? dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

- Beaucoup d'âneries ! répondit le brunette amusée.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil complice et passa d'une personne à l'autre pour recueillir chaque souhait. Seul Harry ne fut pas interrogé.

- Et moi ? Je dois me contenter de vous regarder ? Bouda Harry.

- Il me semble que c'est ton anniversaire. Répondit Blaise.

- Et ? Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et...il me semble aussi que tu m'as dit de faire ce que je voulais...

Harry fronça les sourcils, comprenant trop bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase.

- J'espère seulement ne pas à avoir à commettre un fait divers ! Marmonna Harry, s'en voulant d'avoir pu être aussi naïf.

Forcément que Blaise aller profiter de la situation pour s'amuser! Tout se qu'espérait le survivant c'est qu'il ne se rende pas trop ridicule! Enfin, au moins Hermione était dans le coup et il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas son manipulateur de petit ami faire n'importe quoi.

...Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Blaise sourit simplement à sa dernière remarque et continua de s'affairer.

Draco fut plus réticent que les autres. L'expérience le tentait mais c'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'il se prêta au jeu, se contentant de fournir des explications vagues et sans grand intérêt. Blaise recueillit quand même les informations avec sérieux bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne lui servirait à rien. Son plan était déjà tout tracé et le blond y jouerait un rôle de toute façon...

Lorsque l'opération fut terminée Blaise s'adressa aux participants d'un ton solennel.

- Alors voilà comment on va procéder. Je vais vous donner une potion à boire puis lorsque vous serez confortablement installé je réciterai l'incantation qui vous est attribué. Le mieux, et le plus sur c'est que vous vous asseyez sur le sol. Ça évitera les accidents! Je vous laisserai faire votre petit voyage pendant...disons...30 minutes. Si vous n'êtes pas revenu de vous-même dans le laps de temps imparti c'est moi qui vous ramènerait. Ceci juste au cas où des petits malins prendrait un rab sur l'horaire ! Ok pour tout le monde ? demanda Blaise en les jaugeant tous du regard.

- Je veux bien moi, faire ça pendant 30 minutes...mais vu le nombre que nous sommes ça va prendre des heures...ce que nous n'avons pas! Fit remarqué Seamus.

- Exact! Dix points pour Gryffondor! Se moqua bassement Blaise.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Hum...En fait je vais constituer deux groupes, comme ça en même temps ça me fera de l'aide pour surveiller si tout se passe bien. Alors en premier : Ginny, Fred, Georges, Neville, et toi, ma Douce. Puis Draco, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Luna. Le compte est bon je crois.

- Non pas vraiment...et toi mon bon Blaise ? demanda Draco suspicieux.

- Je suis l'organisateur voyons! C'est mon devoir de veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. Contra Blaise.

- Mouais...Je vais faire semblant de te croire...Marmonna Draco bien que très méfiant.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire angélique. On aurait presque pu apercevoir une auréole au dessus de sa tête !

- Dernière chose en ce qui concerne votre "intrusion" ! Vous aurez une entité propre, votre corps quoi! Mais comme si vous étiez un fantôme. Vous verrez tout et tout le monde mais eux ne vous verrons pas. Nous vous inquiétez pas si vous tombez dans une situation disons...bizarre, il ne vous arrivera rien et vous ne souffrirez pas non plus!! Clarifia Blaise.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Bon je crois que c'est tout...on peut commencer. Hermione, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Neville, installez vous je vous prie. Blaise prenait un malin plaisir à tous les diriger tel un grand stratège!

Chacun s'installa plus ou moins confortablement, assis ou couché sur le grand tapis. Blaise leur distribua les fioles. Fred, Georges et Hermione avalèrent le contenu sans hésitation ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ginny qui semblait hésitante et Neville au bords de la crise cardiaque! Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêt, Blaise passa de l'un à l'autre et récita la formule. Pour les jumeaux une seule avait été rédigée car il tenait à faire ça ensemble.

- Ça y est...il ne reste plus qu'a attendre. Expliqua Blaise en se retournant vers les autres.

Ainsi, pendant une demi heure, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Luna, Dean et Seamus surveillèrent les cinq autres pour être sur que tous se déroulait normalement selon les indications de Blaise.

Le seul incident fut le retour forcé de Neville au bout de 15 minutes qui se démenait comme un beau diable en marmonnant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles ce qui décida Blaise à le ramener. Apparemment il avait été incapable de revenir par ses propres moyens ! Il ouvrit les yeux complètement affolé, plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avisa les visages graves de Blaise et Harry qui était penché sur lui et sembla se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Après les avoir rassuré un tant soit peu il alla s'étendre tranquillement sur le canapé.

Les autres étaient assez calmes. Ginny était secoué de tant en tant par des éclats de rires tonitruants, Hermione affichait un petit sourire réjouit mais le plus drôle s'était de surveiller les jumeaux. Ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre et poussaient des grognements rageurs tout en faisant des gestes dignes des plus grands combattants. Apparemment leur petite excursion les avait amenés en pleine bataille comme il le souhaitait!

Comme il était convenu, au bout d'une demi heure, Blaise se chargea de les faire émerger. Chose qui ne fut pas aisé en ce qui concerne Fred et Georges car ils étaient bien décidé à rester encore un peu! Hermione et Ginny furent enchanté par leur voyage et en commencèrent le récit.

- Heu...s'il vous plaît...d'autres attendent leur tour...Les interrompit Blaise avec prudence connaissant le caractère passionné des jeunes femmes Gryffondors.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage, et se jeta à son cou.

- Oh Blaise ! C'était fabuleux !

- Heureux que ça t'ait plu mon cœur...Tu m'aides pour la seconde tournée ? S'amusa-t-il face à sa réaction.

- Bien sur!

Blaise et Hermione attendirent que les autres prennent place à leur tour. Cependant l'ancien Serpentard s'occupa tout spécialement de Harry en le faisant asseoir entre plusieurs coussins moelleux et tout près de Draco. Le survivant leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Ben quoi?!...c'est ton anniversaire non ? Il faut bien que je m'occupe de ton bien-être ! Expliqua-t-il en feintant la sincérité.

Harry le regarda encore quelque instant puis il se cala bien confortablement dans les coussins.

- Bon, on y va...On va pas y passer la soirée ! Et j'espère pour toi Blaise qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ! Râla Draco.

- On a peur Malfoy ? Railla Harry tournant son regard moqueur vers le blond.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

- Tu aimerais bien. (1)

_- Et bien ça promet..._pensa Blaise.

- Bon...si tout le monde est bien installé on va pouvoir commencé.

Blaise retourna vers le guéridon sur lequel trônait les fioles contenant la potion. Il retira celles toujours présentes dans le revers de sa veste. Celles destinées à Harry et Draco. Il appela Hermione pour lui donner les trois autres non trafiquées et ils les distribuèrent.

Harry et Draco se saisirent vivement des leurs.

- A la tienne Potter! Défia Draco tout en retirant prestement le bouchon fermant le récipient. Il avala par la suite sont contenu le regard toujours fixé dans les yeux du brun.

Harry souriant, déboucha la sienne et la leva devant lui.

- A ta santé ! répliqua-t-il. Puis il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la bu d'un trait également.

Hermione commença à réciter les formules pour Dean, Seamus et Luna. Occupée à sa tache elle ne remarqua pas que Blaise n'avait prononcé qu'une seule formule à l'attention de Draco et Harry et que celle-ci était bien différente de toute celle prononcé depuis le début de la soirée. Harry et Draco n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de la supercherie et fermèrent les yeux, inconscients.

C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres que Blaise sortit sa baguette et enlaça leur poignet avec un ruban blanc et soyeux, faisant en sorte que le brun et le blond se touchent.

- Voilà...ils sont en route ! dit Hermione d'un ton tranquille.

- Oui...approuva vaguement Blaise, ses yeux fixant Draco et Harry allongés sur le sol.

**o0OO0o**

Harry et Draco furent envahis par une sorte de brouillard et sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante apparut devant leurs yeux.

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce, spacieuse, richement meublé dans laquelle se trouvait un immense bureau, deux fauteuils, plusieurs tableaux accrochés aux murs, un grand miroir devant lequel se trouvait une petite table supportant de quoi se rafraîchir et une grande fenêtre, à sa gauche, donnant sur un balcon.

Draco, quant à lui, était assis dans un carrosse qui était arrêté devant les grilles, d'une somptueuse demeure, qu'il ne tarda pas à franchir.

**POV Harry et Draco :**

_- Minute...pourquoi est ce que j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas mon corps et que je ne peux pas bouger comme je veux...OH BLAISE JE VAIS TE TUER!!!! _Fulminèrent Harry et Draco en se rendant compte de leur situation...

_A suivre..._

(1) : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil au film HP2 (scène du duel HP/DM!), en intervertissant le dialogue bien sur!! Je trouvais ça marrant!!!

**Nous voici à une tournant de l'histoire! J'avais hâte que vous y arriviez!!**

**A Jeudi.**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ne jamais se fier

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

**_Blabla de wam_ : **Voici le chapitre 4 avec une "petite" douceur (g bien dit "petite" hein?) à l'intérieur...j'en dis pas plus...

Bonne lecture!

**RAR Anonymes : **

**Nao** : Bonjour miss! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir (je vois que je suis très persuasive...j'ai bien aimé le "A vos ordres"!!). Alors la voici la suite, je pense que tu la trouveras "agréable" à lire aussi, lol!!

Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi...Je préfère aussi "_To be mistaken_"!!mdr!!

Sans rire, je me suis donné du mal pour les deux mais disons que "_Réminiscence_" a quand même était plus facile à mettre en forme. Son déroulement et ce qu'il devait se passer à couler de source pour moi, et ce dans chaque chapitre. Pour "_To be mistaken_", je n'avais qu'une seule scène à partir de laquelle partir (je ne te dirais pas laquelle car elle ne sait pas encore dérouler...pour vous tous du moins héhéhé!!) et donc il a fallut que je construise l'histoire autour (histoire qui n'est pas encore terminé bien sûr...snif...là je bloque en ce moment...). Voilà, si jamais tu as des questions et/ou remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) n'hésite pas à demander. Bisousssss!!

**Chris52** : Merci beaucoup!! Dans ta review on (oui je parles de moi à la troisième personne aujourd'hui !!) a trop l'impression que tu as commis un sacrilège, lol !! L'important c'est que tu es découvert ma fic et surtout que tu l'apprécies. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite sinon n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

Merci encore et à bientôt !! Kiss.

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 4 : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences...**_

**oO0Oo**

**POV Harry :**

_- ..._

**POV Draco :**

_- ..._

**POV Harry et Draco :**

_- ... Maintenant que j'y suis autant en profiter...de toute façon dans une demi heure il me ramène..._

**o0OO0o**

**POV Draco (italique) & Alexandre :**

_- Yerkk...ces horripilants et horribles souliers à boucle, ses espèces de...de...bas blanc et ces chemises à...froufrou...J'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'a cette personne accoutré de la sorte!_

On le fit entrer dans un vestibule et on le conduisit dans un petit salon où on le laissa seul.

_- Voilà autre chose maintenant...voilà que je ressens ses émotions ! Qu'est ce qu'il est nerveux par Merlin !_

Essayant de faire en sorte que sa tenue soit correcte, la personne se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le miroir présent dans la pièce.

_- Je vais enfin pouvoir te contempler..._

Draco resta interdit en voyant le reflet.

_- Je...Je suis à tomber là-dedans!!!...enfin lui...oui, bon moi...on se ressemble tellement...quelle allure!! Fit Draco admiratif._

Il, enfin son hôte, portait une chemise à jabot blanche avec par-dessus une veste beige s'accordant avec élégance à son pantalon. Ses longs cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaient retenus en arrière par un ruban noir. Le regard caractéristique des Malfoy, perçant et hautain, ne pouvait échappé à personne grâce aux deux perles glaciales le constituant. Même si à cet instant une certaine incertitude y régnait...

_- Hum...l'a de la chance...sont plus bleuté que les miens..._Bouda Draco en regardant ses yeux.

- Allez Alexandre...reprends toi...ce n'est que... Se dit nerveusement le jeune homme en regardant son reflet.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le coupant dans son murmure. Un valet de pied s'avança d'un pas raide vers lui.

- Monsieur je crains que mon maître ne puisse vous recevoir.

Alexandre eu un regard méprisant et sa voix claqua alors comme un coup de fouet dans la petite pièce.

- Savez vous qui je suis ?

_- Oui, voilà un vrai Malfoy. _Jubila Draco.

- Oui...oui bien sur Monsieur Malfoy...je vais prévenir Monsieur Potter tout de suite.

- Cela est préférable en effet. Dit-il d'un air important.

_- Hé hé hé..._

Draco continuait de se réjouir sadiquement de l'attitude de son aîné mais soudain une information lui revint en mémoire.

_- Potter...comment ça POTTER?? Mais c'est pas vrai!!! Il me poursuit depuis si longtemps...et aucun de mes ancêtres n'a eu la bonne idée de m'en débarrasser?? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette famille??? _Grogna Draco.

**POV Harry (italique) & William :**

_- Bon...c'est moi mais...enfin presque...mais je ne suis pas à l'extérieur avec un semblant de...corps...mais à l'intérieur de...lui..._

En effet, Harry était entrain d'observer le jeune homme grâce au miroir dans lequel il se regardait. La première réaction de Harry avait été de croire que c'était lui mais quelque différence l'en avait vite dissuadé. Cette personne avait certes le même visage fin que lui mais ses cheveux noirs étaient beaucoup plus longs, tombant dans un joli dégradé sur ses épaules et contrastaient avec beaucoup de grâce avec son teint pâle. Ses yeux, bien qu'aussi expressif et envoûtant que ceux du Survivant, étaient d'une étonnante couleur bleu foncé. A part cela Harry n'avait pas de mal à admettre qu'ils étaient de la même famille!

- William ? Appela une voix.

- Oui Hans, je suis ici. Répondit l'intéressé d'un air las toujours à sa contemplation.

Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança dans la pièce à sa rencontre et le regarda.

- Mon jeune maître...si vous me le permettait, je dirai que vous avez l'air quelque peu...débraillé... Constata le vieux Majordome, mi amusé, mi désapprobateur.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de William. En effet, il avait les cheveux détachés, sa chemise noire était à moitié fermé et froissé, seul son pantalon était à peu près correct! De plus il affichait une mine épuisée comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ne suis-je pas un libertin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Seigneur, faites que Monsieur votre père n'en saches jamais rien ! fit Hans, entrant dans son jeu.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

- Voulez-vous allez voir ce qui l'en est je vous prie ? Demanda William.

Le Majordome acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il revint vers William quelque instant plus tard, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et contemplait encore son reflet. Lorsque le jeune homme le regarda enfin il fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine contrariée de son serviteur.

- Monsieur Malfoy est en bas.

William se raidit à l'annonce. Il s'appuya sur la table devant lui et baissa la tête entre ses bras.

Harry fut soudain submergé par les émotions de son aîné.

_- Mais...pourquoi autant de tristesse et d'amertume...une...une seconde...COMMENT CA MALFOY????Fulmina-t-il._

- Faites le monter Hans. Décida William après un moment de silence.

_- Ah non!! Il ne va quand même pas me pourrir la vie jusque ici!! _Rumina Harry.

- Mais...Protesta le majordome.

- S'il vous plaît mon vieil ami...dit faiblement William en relevant la tête et en le regardant.

Le majordome acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut.

William essaya de rassembler ses idées et remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau appuyant ses coudes sur celui-ci en joignant ses mains et posa le bas de son visage sur celles-ci.

_- C'est ça...un peu de nerf...reprends-toi bon sang!!_ L'encouragea inutilement Harry. _Et dire que je ne devais rien ressentir des émotions des autres, hein Blaise...lorsque je t'aurai en face de moi...grblmmgmrrlmg..._grommela furieusement le Survivant.

**o0OO0o**

Un coup sourd mais audible fit sortir William de ses pensées.

- Entrez. Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Hans ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Alexandre.

Celui pénétra dans le bureau avec une attitude fière et conquérante, accordant tout juste un regard à William, déposant simplement sa canne et ses gants sur un fauteuil.

_- Waow...on dirait Malfoy...oui, enfin, Draco quoi..._Pensa Harry décontenancé

- Monsieur à besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda Hans en serrant les dents devant l'attitude d'Alexandre.

- Non, ce sera tout...merci. Répondit William fatigué.

Hans quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre s'était posté devant la grande fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence chez moi, Monsieur Alexandre Fréderick Malfoy ? Lança William narquois.

- Cesse veux-tu ! Siffla Alexandre en se retournant vivement vers lui.

**o0OO0o**

- Blaise c'est étrange...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas...Draco et Harry on eu un soubresaut et ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre...expliqua Hermione intriguée.

- C'est rien. Répondit platement Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Pas de soucis ma douce, je contrôle la situation. Tenta Blaise pour la calmer en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle le laissa faire bien que moyennement rassurée par ses paroles et reposa son regard inquiet sur son meilleur ami et Draco.

Blaise quant à lui, les regarda avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua que le brun et le blond se tenait par la main, leurs doigts étant enlacés. Mains qu'il avait réunies avec le ruban un peu plus tôt.

**o0OO0o**

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes lettres et pourquoi refuses-tu de me recevoir ? Cracha Alexandre furieux.

William se leva de son siège mais ne leva pas les yeux vers le blond.

- Je t'en prie Alexandre, ne complique pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Répliqua-t-il fermement.

- REGARDE MOI ! Cria Alexandre.

William se figea dans ses gestes mais se força à lever les yeux vers lui.

**POV Harry :**

_- Allez bouges toi!! Je le fais bien moi...affronte le et envoie le se faire voir!!! _S'excita-t-il.

Alexandre tressaillit lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

**POV Draco :**

_- Et oui...c'est toujours aussi exaltant de rencontrer le regard d'un Potter..._Pensa Draco amusé. _Tiens...bleus...ça change. Moi je préfère le vert..._

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes puis William se décida à rompre le silence. Il baissa alors les yeux.

**POV Draco :**

- Yesssssssssss!!

**POV Harry :**

_- Mais c'est pas vrai...Geignit-il._

- Si tu me révélais le but de ta visite ? Je suppose qu'il ne consiste pas seulement à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Grogna William, évitant toujours obstinément de le regarder.

Alexandre renifla, agacé par son attitude. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas souple et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. William, quant à lui, était nonchalamment appuyé dessus, presque assit, et avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Non loin du blond, surveillant tout de même son approche.

- J'ai cru remarqué un certain désordre dans tes appartements...On fait le grand ménage de printemps ? Demanda innocemment Alexandre en lissant les plis de sa veste.

William, dont le visage était en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux, esquissa une grimace. Alexandre avait décidé de tourner autour du pot, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant!

- Pas vraiment...Je quitte Vienne...je rentre en Angleterre...

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Alexandre qui resserra sa poigne sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et une fureur sans nom montait doucement en lui. Il essaya tout de même de rester calme.

**POV Draco :**

_- Oui c'est ça ...un Malfoy ne perds pas ses moyens ! _Approuva-t-il_. Surtout devant un Potter!_

-...et si ça ne te dérange pas j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant mon départ. Continua William d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

**POV Harry :**

_- Il a l'air en colère le petit Malfoy, hé hé hé...depuis le temps que j'observe le mien, je sais reconnaître les signes...le mien?? Oui enfin, celui de mon époque quoi!! _Pensa vivement Harry.

- Quand ? Lâcha froidement Alexandre.

William poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- Quand ? Répéta le blond plus fort.

- Dans deux jours.

Alexandre se redressa et fixa son regard sur le brun.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ÇA ! Cracha-t-il haineusement.

- Le droit ? Siffla William en se retournant brusquement vers lui le fixant d'un regard fou. C'est toi qui me parles de droit ? Mais en quel honneur Alexandre ? Tu n'en as plus aucun sur moi...si tant et que tu en ai eu un jour ! Aboya-t-il déversant toute sa peine.

**POV Harry :**

_Hein?!..._

**POV Draco :**

_Pardon?!..._

William, la respiration saccadé se détourna rageusement du regard que lui lançait Alexandre.

Ce dernier, de plus en plus confus, essayait en vain de comprendre une telle attitude venant de William lui qui était toujours si posé et si doux. Rares avaient été les fois où il avait élevé la voix en sa présence. Tout dans sa façon de se tenir, dans sa voix, et même dans son apparence laissé présagé un état de trouble extrême.

- Mais enfin...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda enfin Alexandre inquiet et sa voix s'adoucissant par la même occasion.

Le ton de sa voix ne fit que faire frémir de colère un petit peu plus le brun.

- Mais rien tout va à merveille ! répondit-il fièrement, se tenant de plus en plus raide.

- Alors si tout va bien, commence par te calmer et...fais moi face nom d'un chien ! fit Alexandre gardant son calme avec toute les peines du monde.

William pivota sur lui-même et lui décocha un regard meurtrier pour toute réponse.

- Oh oui ! Tout va vraiment très bien ! A te voir c'est le bonheur absolu ! Ironisa Alexandre face à son expression.

- Pourquoi ne rentre tu pas chez toi Alexandre ? Mais oui, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas auprès de ton merveilleux patriarche ainsi que de la fabuleuse fiancée qu'il a choisi pour toi ? Cria William l'air méprisant.

Alexandre resta abasourdi quelque seconde puis éclata de rire. Mais pas d'un rire joyeux, d'un rire froid et sec qui glaça le cœur de William.

- Alors c'est donc ça ! Parvint-il à dire distinctement.

- Quoi d'autre ? Siffla William.

Le rire du blond s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

- Je croyais avoir été clair sur ce point. Trancha-t-il froidement. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais rien y changé, et tu étais parfaitement au courant depuis le début.

- Effectivement...c'est pourquoi je me garde encore le droit de réagir comme bon me semble et de t'envoyer au Diable si je le veux ! Maintenant, SORT DE CHEZ MOI! Hurla William.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention...du moins pas avant que tu te sois calmé.

- Je me calmerais quand je l'aurai décidé et ce n'est sûrement pas en t'ayant sous les yeux que cela va changer tout suite ! Continua le brun sur sa lancée.

Alexandre continua de le fixer résistant à l'envie de s'approcher plus du brun ayant peur de la réaction de celui-ci et de se que cela pourrait provoquer.

- Qui ? Demanda soudainement Alexandre.

Sa vois résonna dans la tête de William.

- Quelle importance...souffla-t-il las.

- Ça en a pour moi. Trancha le blond.

- Tu sais les nouvelles vont vite dans cette ville. Essaya William troublé, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus.

- Arrêtes de mentir! S'emporta Alexandre. Je ne le sais moi-même que depuis ce matin alors ne me force pas à te le redemander!

- Tu crois me faire peur Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que ça change qui me l'a dit, je le sais c'est tout! Dit le brun avec force.

- Qui ? Redemanda Alexandre dangereusement bas.

William se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux.

- Ton père...Avoua-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Alexandre, bien que déjà passablement irrité, entra dans une fureur noire. Il se saisit du presse-papier se trouvant sur le bureau de William et le balança avec toute sa rage sur le miroir à côté de lui. William sursauta devant sa réaction et recula d'un pas se cognant à la fenêtre juste derrière lui. Il connaissait Alexandre et son tempérament mais il était rarement aussi démonstratif lorsqu'il était en colère et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Alerté par le bruit, bien que les cris furent eux aussi entendus, Hans entra alors dans le bureau.

- Tout va bien jeune maître ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en avisant le visage pâle de William.

- Ou...oui...ne vous inquiétait pas...ce...ce n'est rien...Bredouilla-t-il encore confus.

- Vous êtes sur ? Insista-t-il.

William lui adressa un petit sourire tremblant.

- Je vous assure...laissez nous je vous prie.

- Très bien. Capitula le vieil homme.

Il ressortit de la pièce non sans avoir regarder les éclats de verre et remarquer la fureur sourde qui se dégageait de la personne d'Alexandre Malfoy appuyé comme il était sur le bureau. Les mains accrochées aux bords et la tête baissée.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, Alexandre reprit la parole d'une voix sèche.

- Il t'a menacé ? Gronda-t-il.

William se décida alors à se calmer voyant que la situation n'aller pas s'améliorer. Et il savait pertinemment que plus il lui tiendrait tête plus le blond s'acharnerait. Respirant un grand coup il s'avança vers les débris et ramassa le presse-papier.

- Ecoute Alexandre comment crois-tu qu'il allait réagir, franchement ? Evidemment qu'il m'a menacé! Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à provoquer plus longtemps mon père et le tien! Répondit-il.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Alexandre. Pourquoi lui ? Comment avaient-ils osé faire subir ça à William ? Lui qui était si doux et sensible. Le blond ferma les yeux, laissa échappé un juron et se redressa. William vint à ses côtés et déposa l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains à la place qu'il occupait habituellement.

Alexandre profita qu'il soit à côté de lui pour le saisir pas le bras et le rapprocher de lui. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de William jusqu'à frôlé ses lèvres.

**POV Harry :**

_- Allez...embrasse-moi...minute...Je deviens complètement fou!!!_

**POV Draco :**

_- Hum...si désirable...Argh, je suis cinglé!!_

- Je t'en prie amour ne pars pas, j'ai tant besoin de toi...reste...Ne me laisse pas...Chuchota Alexandre désespéré.

William troublé par ses paroles et par son comportement tout au long de leur entrevue ne fit rien pour se détacher de lui et profita au contraire de sa présence rassurante. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression et des larmes apparurent.

Voyant cela, les traits d'Alexandre se radoucirent totalement et il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle du brun dans un geste tendre et aimant. William soupira d'aise. Il avait attendu ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il passa un bras timide autour de la taille d'Alexandre et l'autre autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Alexandre, voyant qu'il n'était pas rejeté, fit de même mais dans un geste nettement plus possessif. Mêlant une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune et soyeuse.

Le blond commença alors à mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure de William, la suçotant également. Sous la caresse le brun poussa un gémissement d'envie et entrouvrit les lèvres. Une langue impatiente s'engouffra alors dans l'espace et alla à la rencontre de son homologue, la redécouvrant et la caressant avec volupté.

**POV Harry :**

_- Hummm...non, non non...AU SECOURS!!!! BLAISE TU VA CREVER!!!!_

**POV Draco :**

_- Blaise tu vas souffrir...horriblement...pensez aux tortures que tu vas infliger à ce rat, ne pas te concentrer sur les gémissements diablement excitants de Potter...enfin de son ancêtre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre même si ils ont la même bouche tentante...AARRGGHHH!!_

Alexandre et William s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant de longues minutes, se caressant l'un l'autre allègrement. Le blond se délectant de la chute de reins sous ses mains et le brun effleurant dans un geste sensuel le dos et les fesses de son amant. Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements emplirent vite toute la pièce et leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée et avide.

William parvint difficilement à s'arracher aux lèvres du blond.

- Alexandre...attends...que...qu'allons nous faire ? Souffla-t-il la voix envahie par le désir.

- Allons nous-en...partons...je t'aime...je ne veux pas me séparer de toi...susurra-t-il, le souffle haletant, tout en léchant les lèvres de William du bout de sa langue.

- Je...je t'aime aussi...Déclara le brun à son tour, perdu dans les bras protecteurs de son amant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alexandre pour reprendre possession de sa bouche avec ardeur.

**POV Harry et Draco :**

_- ...(bave)..._

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passé un Hans affolé. La situation dans laquelle il trouva les deux jeunes hommes ne le surpris guère.

William et Alexandre se séparèrent pourtant assez vite bien qu'a contrecœur.

- Désolé Monsieur mais c'est urgent.

- Que se passe-t-il Hans ? S'inquiéta William en reprenant ses esprits.

- Il est là jeune maître...Marcus vient d'arriver...

William blêmit soudainement.

- Mon...mon...père est ici ?

- Oui William.

Tout d'un coup plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et un brouillard épais envahit la pièce. Harry et Draco eurent l'impression de s'évanouir et ils ouvrirent les yeux dans un sursaut, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre et leurs bras passés possessivement autour de l'autre au milieu la salle commune des Serpentards. Hermione, Blaise, Fred, Georges et Ginny, penchés sur eux, les regardant étrangement.

- Alors s'était comment ? demanda Blaise un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

_A suivre..._

**Hihi...pas me tuer d'accord?...non?...si?...**

**Bon, tout ça avance pas mal et je pense que les chapitres suivant vont vous plaire. On est enfin dans le 'vif du sujet'!!**

**NOTE : Pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté (croyez moi sur parole!!), je ne pourrais pas updaté avant Lundi 20/11. Je suis en déplacement pour mes études (oui oui j'en fais, lol!!) et je n'aurai pas accès à internet...de toute façon même si c'était le cas je doute qu'on me laisse aller sur ffnet!! Pareil pour répondre au RAR, mais je le ferai en rentrant, soyez en sûr!**

**J'espère que vous pourrez attendre jusque là et pour vous faire patienter voici un extrait du Chapitre 5 s'intitulant "Explications et réactions ": **

_- C'est impossible, tu étais protégé. Même si vous étiez dans les corps de William et d'Alexandre, leurs envies...ou désirs, peu importe, n'ont pas pu vous être transmis... Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Draco...William ne te possède pas Harry! Quoi que tu puisses en penser. Pas plus qu'Alexandre ne possède Draco. Exposa tranquillement Blaise en se faisant apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il porta à ses lèvres._

_- Ah oui alors tu peux peut être me dire pourquoi quand j'ai vu Malfoy ce matin la première idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit était de l'étaler sur la table de la cuisine et de prendre possession de son corps offrant ainsi un jolie spectacle à Remus qui se trouvait là lui aussi ? Enchaîna Harry furieux._

_Blaise recracha la gorgé qu'il avait dans la bouche._

**Voilà, petit avant goût de ce qui va se passer la prochaine fois!**

**Bizzzz**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Explications et réactions

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

_Blabla de wam_ : Me revoilou! Ah quelle semaine instructive je viens de passer! Et pas que pour mes études...si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire! Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet! J'ai remarqué que pas mal de personne on bien aimé William et Alexandre. Ça me fait super plaisir et qui sait, peut être que j'écrirais un petit quelque chose à leur sujet...mais pas tout de suite ça c'est sûr! Je vous tiendrais au courant. Bonne lecture et un grand coucou au 59!!

**NOTE : Je vais faire les RAR pour tous le monde maintenant. Désolé mais je n'aurai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement si je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps. **

**RAR : **

**yohina : **Salut! Sadique tu dis? Moi?...Jamais!! lol!! C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'ai développé un certain "talent" pour m'arrêter là où il ne fallait pas! En même temps, c'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi, non? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu ne dois pas penser exactement la même chose, exact? Bref, tu te demandes si Blaise savait que William et Alexandre avaient une liaison? Et bien, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, pour moi il était clair que Blaise se "mêlerait" de la vie de Harry et Draco (dans le sens que vous avez tous compris!!). J'ai imaginé ces deux perso pour donner un espèce de "point de départ" à l'histoire et en ce qui concerne ce que savait Blaise et bien, je te dirais que non il ne savait pas qu'il existait une relation entre William et Alexandre, mais qu'il a fait en sorte (en trafiquant la potion etc..) de les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre. C'est peut être un peu léger comme réponse mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me suis pas autant pencher sur cette partie de l'histoire. Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairer ta lanterne et que tu continueras à apprécier le suite. Bisous et merci.

**Dramyre** : ça chauffe, ça chauffe….Tu trouve ? Tu n'as encore rien vue ma belle !! Voici donc la suite tant attendue (là je m'auto-persuade que tu n'as pas dormi pendant 10 jours !! C'est beau les rêves…..). Bisous et à bientôt !

**Nao **: Tu penses que j'aime kon me dise que je suis « diablement sadique » hein ? Ben tout dépend de la situation quand même, lol !!! Mais sinon, tu as raison dans une certaine mesure. Je me suis aperçue assez vite que je finissais toujours mes chaps de façon à bien embêter tout ceux qui me lisais….je dois avoir ça dans le sang ! En ce qui concerne les POV alternés : tu n'as pas trop aimé le lire, et bien, je te rassure je n'ai pas tro aimé l'écrire !!mdr !! C'est vrai que ça m'a posé un pb car je trouvais que ça casser le rythme de la conversation entre William et Alexandre. Mais en même tps j'étais obligé de le faire pour faire intervenir les 2 autres zigotos ! Enfin, je te rassure ça ne se reproduira plus, promis !! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. Kisou

**Itsukiclai** : Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde veut ma peau ???? C'est pas très sympa de revenir après 10 jours d'absence et de s'apercevoir que tout le monde veux vous occire !!!mdr !! Voilà la suite mauvaise graine ! Bisous et savoure bien !

**Polarisn7** : Apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécier ces persos. Peut être que j'écrirais quelque chose sur leur histoire mais pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Voilà, biz et bonne lecture.

**TheoDilliman** : Chaud devant, chaud devant, voici la suite !!!! Oui je sais je suis une vilaine ! Je commence à m'y faire car apparemment tu n'es pas le seul à le penser (snif…). J'arrête les complaintes….merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous.

**J'espère que dans la précipitation de répondre à tout le monde je n'ai oublié personnes ! Si c le cas, n'hésitez pas à ma sonner les cloches !!!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 5 : Explications et réactions**_

**oO0Oo**

_- Alors s'était comment ? _

_- ... s'était comment ? _

_- ... comment ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le visage blême, les cheveux collés à son front qu'il dégagea d'un geste rageur.

C'était la même chose depuis une semaine, les mots de Blaise résonnant dans sa tête comme une torturante litanie et le réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit, le poursuivant même la journée.

Il se redressa dans son lit et décida d'aller boire un peu d'eau à la cuisine et ainsi échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce. Il mis ses lunettes sur son nez et quitta sa chambre sans se préoccuper de sa semi nudité. Tout était calme au 12, Grimmault Square, de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas toléré si ça n'avait pas été le cas...

Son humeur était massacrante depuis son anniversaire et pas seulement le matin! Personne n'oser lui parler si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire, même Hermione avait renoncer à adoucir son caractère...

Il déambula dans les couloirs tel un automate et descendit rapidement les marches. Arrivé à la cuisine il se servit une verre d'eau bien frais et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. Il en bu une gorgé qui soulagea immédiatement son état fiévreux et massa doucement ses tempes dans l'espoir de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de ses pensées.

Tout avait commencé ce soir là...

Ce soir là ou il s'était retrouvé serré et maintenu contre ce corps...dans ses bras...

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, relevant la tête pour se retrouver plongé dans un regard orageux et confus, il s'était relevait précipitamment bien qu'encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu et vécu et s'était enfui de la salle commune des vert et argent sans se préoccuper des personnes présentes. Il avait couru comme un dératé tout au long des couloirs pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois devant la grande salle où la fête battait son plein et où personnes se semblaient s'être rendu compte de son absence. Remus s'était alors approché de lui, avisant son air perdu, mais Harry lui avait vite fait un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui avait fait illusion selon toute vraisemblance. Il avait par la suite déambuler parmi la foule, absent, guettant cependant l'arrivé des autres et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les rencontrer. On lui avait poliment demandé un petit discours qu'il avait effectué à contrecœur, retardant encore le moment ou il pourrait leur échapper à tous et se retrouver enfin seul.

La délivrance était arrivée une heure plus tard. Prétextant un mal de tête affreux il s'était retiré, personne ne doutant de ses paroles en connaissaient trop bien la cause de ces mots de tête en général...

Harry s'était hâté vers le bureau de son ancien professeur, ne voulant pas qu'on l'arrête ou le rejoigne, et avait refait le chemin inverse par poudre de cheminette vers son refuge. Arrivé dans ce qui était sa maison malgré tout, il était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en était pas sorti jusqu'au lendemain soir. Hermione avait bien tenté de le résonner, d'entrer, mais elle s'était heurtée à un lourd silence. Il ne lui en voulait pas...à personne d'ailleurs...même à Blaise et à ses complots stupides! La seule personne à qui il en voulait s'était lui...lui et Malfoy...

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repousser comme il aurait du le faire ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était contenté de le regarder de cette façon ? Perdu...

Pourquoi sa première envie avait été de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, bien qu'ils étaient déjà très proche, de rester dans ses bras et pourquoi cette idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ?

Harry ne discutait pas sur le fait d'être attiré par un homme, à près tout l'attirance ne se contrôle pas...Ce qui le dérangeait s'était que se soit précisément pour Lui !

Etant honnête envers lui-même il savait très bien que cette scène du passé auquel il avait assisté - et vraisemblablement il n'était pas le seul d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre – ne pouvait pas à ce point affecter son jugement envers Malfoy...Il devait se résoudre à admettre que quelque chose était déjà là bien avant cette histoire. Le souci c'est qu'il refusait obstinément d'y faire face...

**o0OO0o**

**Le lendemain matin : **

- Tiens Harry tu tombes bien ! dit d'un ton soulagé Remus sans pourtant relever la tête vers lui, toujours penché sur l'examen d'un quelconque parchemin. Il savait que Harry venait d'entrer, son flair ne le trompant jamais.

- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis en ce moment...Marmonna Harry en prenant place en face de lui.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Tu es d'une compagnie tellement charmante...particulièrement en ce moment! Se moqua Remus.

Il releva alors la tête vers Harry avec un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite laissant place à une expression troublée.

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Je suis si horrible que ça ? demanda alors le Survivant.

La voix d'Harry sembla sortir le loup-garou de ses pensées.

- Non...loin de là...mais...Merlin Harry...j'ai l'impression d'avoir James devant moi !

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit alors.

- Surtout avec ce genre de sourire prétentieux !! Railla Lupin.

Harry se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- Ah oui c'est nettement mieux...maintenant tu réagis comme Sirius l'aurait fait !

Le survivant se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Lupin éclata alors de rire. Toutes les expressions du survivant lui rappelant des souvenirs lorsque James, Sirius et Lily étaient encore près de lui.

- Alors...qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à les couper ? Demanda finalement Remus toujours rieur.

Harry ne répondit pas tout suite.

- Disons que j'en avait marre de les avoir dans la figure...expliqua-t-il peu convaincu.

- Ah...mais maintenant plus question de camoufler aussi bien une certaine cicatrice...

- De toute façon tout le monde sait quelle est là. Quelle différence cela peut bien faire que je la cache ou non ? Tout le monde me pointera toujours du doigt ! " Mais c'est Harry Potter! ", fit-il avec une voix hystérique.

- Jolie imitation... Ne pu que répondre Remus devant tant de sarcasme. Au moins Harry lui parler c'était déjà ça! Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter devant l'attitude exécrable du jeune homme depuis plusieurs jours.

Harry s'était levé pour se servir son déjeuner.

- Ça te va très bien. Le complimenta Remus finalement.

Harry revint s'asseoir en face de lui et commença à manger.

- Merci.

La vérité c'est que c'était la seule solution qu'avait trouvé Harry pour échapper à la vision récurrente d'un William lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir! Coupé ses cheveux au plus court l'avait soulagé un peu et il devait bien admettre qu'il se trouvait bien ainsi. Sa coupe lui faisant gagner deux avantages : celui de se coiffer en passant uniquement une main rapide dans ses cheveux et celui qui lui donnait un air rebelle ou de sortir constamment d'un lit! Cette dernière constatation étant évidemment rangé dans les avantages...no comment...

Pendant tout le temps où le jeune homme contenta son appétit, aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry se souvint que Remus voulait lui parler qu'il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau.

- Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Hum? Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Dumbledore voudrait te voir cet après-midi. Il ne peut pas venir au Quartier Général donc il va falloir que tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu n'auras qu'à transplaner pour y aller ça évitera de déranger le Réseaux des cheminées...Ils ne sont pas très arrangeants des fois ! Plaisanta Remus.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils à l'annonce de l'entrevue demandée par Dumbledore.

- Que me veut-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Désolé Harry mais je n'en sait absolument rien. Répondit Remus en toute sincérité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On verra bien...Sinon, comment se passe les surveillances ?

Remus et Harry parlèrent longuement du travail effectuer par les membres de l'ordre. Celui-ci consistant également à de longues surveillances de lieux divers, suspectés d'abriter de quelconques activités perpétrées par des mangemorts. Les rêves de Harry étant très précieux pour en découvrir l'emplacement et ce qu'il s'y passait.

- Bonjour. Fit une voix traînante.

Harry se raidit aussitôt.

- Bonjour Draco. Répondit gentiment Lupin.

Harry tomba alors sur deux perles grises. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen il avait réussit à éviter Draco pendant plus d'une semaine mais ce qu'il savait c'était pourquoi et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était précisément le pourquoi! Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit et il du faire appel à tout son contrôle pour rester stoïque.

Draco quant à lui n'avait pas fait attention aux personnes présentes en entrant dans la pièce. Ayant pris l'habitude de ne pas croiser Harry de la journée, il fut quelque peu décontenancé en tombant sur le jeune homme qui le fixait étrangement.

- Potter. Très jolie coupe de cheveux. Ne pu se retenir de faire remarquer Draco en le voyant. _Oh s'il vous plaît donner moi une corde!! Je le complimente...je vais pleurer!! _Geignit intérieurement le blond.

- Merci. Ravi que ça te plaise. Répondit le brun, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres_. QUOI?! Potter t'es entrain de le charmer...retire moi tout de suite ce sourire de tes lèvres!!... Je veux mourir..._

Remus, dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre, ne fit aucune remarque ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à la situation.

Situation inédite qui plus est!

Harry et Draco se parlait poliment...non, il se faisait de l'œil!!!

Harry coupa court aux pensées confuses du loup-garou.

- Heu...bon, c'est pas tout ça...il faut que j'y aille! Dit précipitamment le Survivant en se levant maladroitement. Remus...Draco...les salua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et disparut dans les couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce après son départ.

- J'ai rêvé où il t'a appelé par ton prénom ? Demanda Remus interloqué au bout d'un moment.

- Vous avez rêvez. Trancha sèchement Draco en disparaissant à sont tour.

- J'me disais aussi...marmonna alors Remus se retrouvant seul et plus confus que jamais.

**o0OO0o**

Harry était remonté dans sa chambre à toute blinde claquant la porte derrière lui. Tournant en rond comme un lion en cage il en était portant ressortit aussi vite et était redescendu vers le salon. En arrivant dans l'entrée, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée Blaise revenant probablement du Ministère. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Harry le saisit brutalement par le col et le traîna sans préambule dans le salon. Arrivé à destination il le jeta sur le divan, sortit sa baguette pour fermer les portes et insonoriser la pièce puis seulement, lui adressa un regard...assassin!

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Maugréa Blaise se remettant doucement du traitement.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?? Hurla alors le survivant.

Blaise se releva de son siège et fixa Harry en préférant plutôt lui faire face. Harry était très impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère, sa magie vibrant alors étonnamment autour de lui, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de lui donner une preuve de plus lui prouvant qu'il dominait la situation.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que j'ai fais une boulette, Hermione s'est assez chargé de me le répéter d'ailleurs. Alors essaie de te calmer et dis moi ce que tu veux savoir exactement sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider si tu me hurles dessus. Enonça Blaise étonnamment calme et sérieux.

Le fixant avec fureur, Harry se détourna brusquement de lui en poussant un grognement rageur. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux, appuyant la tête contre le dossier dans une tentative pour se calmer un peu.

- Je suis fatigué Blaise. Dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix lasse.

- Ah...c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais...Fit l'autre étonné.

Voyant que le brun semblait s'apaisé quelque peu il s'assit à son tour.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être indispensable ici sinon je t'aurai étripé ! Grogna Harry le fixant de nouveau.

- Oui je sais...tout le monde le veux à un moment ou a un autre de sa vie. Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Fit Blaise d'un ton léger.

Harry ricana exaspéré.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable...Bon maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce que tu m'as fait le jour de mon anniversaire pour que je puisse savoir quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation. Demanda Harry.

- Il n'y à rien à faire. Dit Blaise affirmatif.

- Qu'en sait tu ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle. Riposta le brun sèchement.

- Tu crois vraiment que Draco a attendu plus d'une semaine pour me faire ma fête ? Fit le serpentard moqueur.

En entendant son nom Harry frissonna.

- Et ? Se força-t-il a prononcé.

- Et, tout comme je le lui est expliqué, vous n'êtes pas ensorceler, ni posséder par vos ancêtres et encore moins par ce que je vous ai fait boire. Dit Blaise catégorique.

- Tu te trompes ! Siffla Harry, se levant sous le coup de la colère.

Blaise le suivit des yeux.

- Non. Ce que j'ai fait n'aurait pas suffit pour déclencher une chose pareille.

- Mais je sais que c'est faux...je le vois...dès que je ferme les yeux, quand je me regarde dans une glace...c'est lui que je vois pas moi...Je sais qu'il est là...William, Souffla-t-il désespéré. Et en plus maintenant j'agis bizarrement quand Malfoy est là...je...Putain Blaise...y'a quelque chose qui cloche ! Est-ce trop difficile d'avouer que sur ce coup là t'as merdé ? Ragea Harry tremblant.

- C'est impossible, tu étais protégé. Même si vous étiez dans les corps de William et d'Alexandre, leurs envies...ou désirs, peu importe, n'ont pas pu vous être transmis... Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Draco...William ne te possède pas Harry! Quoi que tu puisses en penser. Pas plus qu'Alexandre ne possède Draco. Exposa tranquillement Blaise en se faisant apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Ah oui alors tu peux peut être me dire pourquoi, quand j'ai vu Malfoy ce matin, la première idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit était de l'étaler sur la table de la cuisine et de prendre possession de son corps offrant ainsi un jolie spectacle à Remus qui se trouvait là lui aussi ? Enchaîna Harry furieux.

Blaise recracha la gorgé qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Vous vous êtes vu ? S'étonna Blaise.

Harry parut décontenancé par sa question. Il venait quand même de lui avouer qu'il se serait bien envoyer en l'air avec son meilleur ami sur une table il n'y a même pas une heure et, soit dit en passant, meilleur ami qui devait être son pire ennemi!

- Et bien oui, je ne vois pas ce que cela à d'extraordinaire puisque nous vivons sous le même toit. Répondit-il glacial.

- Non non...c'est juste que comme il essayait de t'éviter...

- Comment ça m'éviter ? Et de quel droit ? Il ne peut pas me faire ça à MOI ! Le coupa Harry avec force.

Il poussa par la suite un soupir d'agacement alors que Blaise le regardait étrangement.

- Tu vois Blaise, reprit Harry, c'est quoi ces réactions ? D'où ça vient si ce n'est de ta foutue expérience ?

- En effet...mais je t'assure que ce que j'ai fait n'y est pour rien! Je suis allez voir Snape – qui m'as d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon ! – et je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais fais dans les moindre détail. Même si j'ai modifié la potion pour vous deux cela n'a pas pu altérer votre personnalité. La seule chose que ça ait pu provoquer c'est... Hésita Blaise.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta le survivant.

- Ça t'as peut être ouvert les yeux...sur quelque chose... Murmura Blaise.

Harry se figea devant ses paroles. On y était...ce qu'il redoutait le plus arrivait finalement...

- Absurde ! Siffla Harry de mauvaise foi.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...marmonna Blaise.

- Tu m'ennuis...dit amèrement Harry en levant les sorts sur la pièce et en sortant d'un pas rageur.

- Oui...ça aussi je l'ai déjà entendu...fit Blaise en se saisissant de son verre et en se calant confortablement dans le canapé.

**o0OO0o**

- Draco concentres toi un peu s'il te plait ! Gronda Severus.

- J'aimerai bien figures toi ! S'énerva le blond.

- Ecoutes ça ne sert à rien de ruminer cette histoire. Blaise est un imbécile, ça nous le savons, mais les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus grave! Alors maintenant cesse de penser à tout ça. S'agaça son parrain.

Draco grommela dans son coin mais se remis malgré tout au travail. Préparant les ingrédients dont Severus avait besoin pour ses potions et travaillant à l'élaboration de nouvelles. Il prenait très au sérieux sa tâche et c'est pourquoi il ne supportait pas d'être déconcentrer, surtout par Lui! Il passait ses journées à pester, a souffler d'exaspération et Severus commencer sérieusement à ne plus le supporter! Lui qui aimait tellement travailler dans le calme... Et la pièce était tout sauf calme! Une tension écrasante régnait entre les murs et menaçait de l'écraser à tout moment!

Draco poussa un énième soupir.

- Draco ça suffit ! Explosa alors Severus.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

- Arrête veux-tu ? Je suis loin d'être idiot. Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Draco lui lança un regard significatif.

- Potter...c'est vrai pourquoi je demande encore!! Railla le maître des potions.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Et alors ? Siffla Severus.

- Il s'est coupé les cheveux tu sais ? Ça lui va bien mieux comme ça si tu veux mon avis il a moins l'air d'un mendiant !

Severus baissa la tête de dépit.

- SEVERUS J'T'EN PRIE...FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE OU JE VAIS DEVENIR CINGLE!!! Hurla Draco se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Calme toi par Merlin!

- Mais...mais comment veux tu que je me calme ? Tu as vu les âneries que je débite ? Je le vois 5 minutes et voilà que je me transforme en...en...

- Crétin ? Finit Severus pour lui avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Ouais...si tu veux...Grommela-t-il.

- Ecoute...je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de situation que j'ai l'habitude de gérer et je crois que tu devrais commencer à te poser certaines questions si tu veux en finir au plus vite. Toute cette histoire a été déclenché par ce vous avez vécu tous les deux maintenant il n'y a que vous deux qui puissiez y faire quelque chose. Reprends toi Draco! Quoiqu'il se passe tu peux y faire face. Le tout est de savoir...

- ...ce que je veux...finit Draco pour lui.

- Exact. Confirma Severus.

**o0OO0o**

Harry quitta le 12, Grimmault Square plus furieux que jamais. Espérant se calmer avant son entrevue avec Dumbledore, il décida de transplaner à Pré-au-lard et d'y flâner un peu pour ensuite se rendre au château.

Il marcha longuement à travers les rues du village regardant d'un air mornes les différents magasins présents. Il s'arrêta aussi tout près de la cabane hurlante la fixant du regard sans vraiment la voir. Voyant que de toute façon rien n'arrangeait son humeur maussade, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Poudlard. Arrivé devant ses grilles Hagrid se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Ah Harry, bonjour. Je t'attendais. Dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour Hagrid.

- Allez dépêche toi. Le professeur Dumbledore t'attend.

Harry le suivit alors à travers le parc. Hagrid l'accompagna ainsi jusque devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

- Baba au rhum ! Annonça le garde chasse. A bientôt Harry!

Le survivant le salua et monta sur la première marche se laissant emporté par l'escalier qui monta doucement en spirale. Il tapa d'un coup sec à la porte et fut presque tout de suite inviter à entrer. Dumbledore se tenait assis devant son grand bureau et semblait l'attendre. Un sourire illumina ses traits et ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur le brun.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Professeur. Et vous-même ? Répondit-il par automatisme.

- Bien bien. Assieds toi je te prie. L'invita le directeur, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice détaillant minutieusement le jeune homme.

- Ecoute Harry, je vais aller droit au but. J'aurai une requête à te soumettre et j'aimerai sérieusement que tu y réfléchisses. J'y est moi-même longuement réfléchi et je crois ne pas me tromper mais sait-on jamais...Commença-t-il amusé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien où il voulait en venir.

- Voilà, que dirais-tu de devenir Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dès la rentrée prochaine ?

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**J'aime bien ce chapitre...en fait, ce dont je suis contente c'est du dialogue entre Blaise et Harry et de la partie juste avant quand Remus est halluciné par le comportement de 'Ry et Dray, surtout la fin. Je vois trop Draco lui dire qu'il a rêvé, en grognant!!lol**

**xxxxx**

**NOTE : Je publierais cette fic tous les lundi et "_To be mistaken_" tous les jeudi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Voilà, à Lundi prochain donc pour la suite!**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Première leçon

**VOUS AVEZ ETE LES PAUVRES VICTIMES DE MA PREMIERE RENCONTRE AVEC UN BUG DE FFNET!!!!!! J'aurai du posté ce chapitre hier mais...j'ai pas pu!!! Désolé quand même, même si j'y suis pour rien!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

_Blabla de wam_ : Et voici le chapitre 6!! Certains vont être contents...des débuts de réponses et les choses avancent enfin entre nos deux protagonistes. Bonne lecture!

**RAR Anonym: **

**Yohina** : Coucou! Tout d'abord merci. Je suis d'accord avec toi (toute fausse modestie mise à part), les scènes avec Lupin et Snape sont marrantes et je me suis beaucoup amusé à les écrire. Je suis contente qu'elles soient bien passées.

Par rapport à la réaction de Harry à propos de la demande de Dumbledore : faut lire le chapitre!! J'en dis pas plus...

Sinon, comment Harry va gérer son problème avec le blondinet?? Là est la question...et je pense que tu va aimé la réponse, lol!!

Bisous et à bientôt!

**Na'o** : Salut! Si tu veux lire mes deux fics ça ne pose pas de problème donc je veux bien te supporter pour les deux, lol!!

Ta review m'a fait super plaisir et je ne te cache pas que ta remarque m'a interpellé. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour admettre que l'on est attiré par une personne du même sexe et surtout pour le digérer, surtout à l'heure actuelle. Je suis désolé si tu es déçu que je ne développe pas cet aspect de l'histoire mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop le sujet. Dans un même temps, je ne veux pas que tu penses que mon point de vue sur l'homosexualité est "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil", mais je ne voulais pas non plus entrer dans ce genre de polémique. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. D'autres auteurs parle de ces choses là bien mieux que moi. Tu dois te dire : dans ce cas là pourquoi tu écris des slash? Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. C'est comme ça.

Voilà, pas fâché hein? Kisous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 6 : Première leçon**_

**oO0Oo**

C'est en début de soirée que Harry rentra au 12, Grimmault Square un grand sourire sur les lèvres, toutes préoccupations pour l'instant envolées. Une fois à l'intérieur il se précipita dans les étages et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et Blaise.

- Entrez, fit une petite voix.

Harry ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

En entendant sa voix, Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, étonnée de le voir là. Ne lui ayant pratiquement pas - pour ne pas dire pas du tout - parler depuis une dizaine de jours, la jeune femme fut quelque peu surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte. Enfin, de voir sa tête, puisque apparemment il n'osait pas trop entrer dans la pièce! Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé mais aussi agacé devant son attitude et délaissa le travail étalé sur son bureau pour l'inviter à entrer.

- Pas du tout. Entre. Répondit-elle doucement.

Il s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Voilà...je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement Herm...je suis désolé...Déclara-t-il piteux n'osant pas la regarder.

Hermione se mit alors à rire. Devant cette réaction Harry releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme se leva de son siège et s'avança vers lui.

- Voyons Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les bêtises de Blaise! Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi à ta place. C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas du nous éviter comme ça depuis tout ce temps mais je crois que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...de toute façon je n'ai jamais pu! Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se senti soulagé et détendu. Il pris Hermione dans ses bras et la serra doucement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Dit-il dans un murmure.

- Tout le monde me dit ça! Je vais vraiment finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Fit-elle en riant.

- Oh tu sais son volume est déjà plus qu'honorable...se moqua-t-il.

- Hey ! S'écria-t-elle en lui pinçant la peau du dos.

- J'ai rien dit...j'ai rien dit...se défendit-il dans une plainte douloureuse.

- Ouais... pas mal ta coupe au fait. Bougonna-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire puis reprit :

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Qui sera là ce soir ?

- Ah...je ne sais pas trop...Blaise ça c'est sur...Remus aussi...Tonks il me semble et peut être Severus...oh oui, Draco. Après je ne sais pas vraiment...dit-elle pensive.

- Bon très bien...on descend ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la cuisine.

La pièce étant encore vide à cette heure-ci, ils décidèrent donc de sortir plusieurs couverts et de faire à manger pour s'occuper en attendant les autres. Remus entra alors accompagné de Severus.

- Oui c'est tout à fait fascinant...Disait Remus.

- Effectivement...ce garçon ne cessera jamais de m'étonner je crois...AAAHHH!! S'écria alors Severus faisant sursauter Remus par la même occasion.

Harry et Hermione se figèrent et se regardèrent sans comprendre. Remus quant a lui, en voyant Harry dans la cuisine, compris soudain et se mit à rire franchement.

Severus, reprenant une certaine contenance, se redressa le plus possible et lança un regard noir au loup-garou qui était toujours secouer de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione incrédule face à la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Snape, mon père n'est pas revenu pour vous hanter! Se moqua Harry comprenant enfin.

- Très drôle Potter...Vous semblez tirer une certaine fierté de cette ressemblance, ce qui en soit n'est pas franchement une preuve d'intelligence si vous voulez mon avis. Vous lui ressembliez déjà bien assez comme ça de part votre insolence. Si en plus maintenant vous développer la même apparence prétentieuse que lui on ne va plus s'en sortir! Attaqua-t-il sans remord.

- Ça suffit vous deux! Vous n'allez pas recommencer! Coupa Remus pour éviter la dispute et en voyant que Harry allait répliquer.

- Oui tu as raison...marmonna Harry. _J'aurai tout le temps de lui fermer son clapet une fois à Poudlard! _Pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Severus avait du mal à s'en remettre c'est pourquoi il était plus facile pour lui d'attaquer Harry pour ainsi pouvoir reprendre une certaine contenance. Harry et son père se ressemblaient déjà beaucoup lorsque le survivant était plus jeune mais maintenant...la même taille, la même carrure, le même caractère et maintenant la même tête en pétard!!! Severus empêcha à la dernière seconde un sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Oui Potter était agaçant...il l'était depuis toujours! C'était pour cela que le maître de potions s'amusait tellement à le provoquer.

- Bon...je vais chercher Draco. Il ne mangerait jamais si je ne l'arrachais pas à son travail celui-là ! Fit Severus en quittant la pièce.

- Alors Harry...que te voulait donc Dumbledore ? Demanda finalement Remus en se tournant vers lui de nouveau.

- Hum..., fit l'intéressé toujours dans ses pensées. Oh oui...justement c'est ce dont je voulais parler au cours du dîner.

- Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? S'enquit Remus.

- Non, non...pas de soucis à avoir. Le rassura immédiatement le survivant.

- Regardez qui je vous amène ! Fit soudain une voix.

Blaise, accompagné de Neville, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Salut Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? Le salua le survivant en ignorant totalement Blaise.

- Ben...et moi alors ? Bouda celui-ci.

- Toi je te parle plus ! S'exclama Harry avec dédain.

Remus et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude enfantine.

- M'en fiche...de toute façon c'est pas avec toi que je dors! répliqua Blaise en se dirigeant vers Hermione et en l'embrassant. Celle-ci étant bien trop atterré pour l'en empêcher.

Remus pouffa devant la remarque.

- Et comme je la plains...Dit Draco en entrant à son tour.

- Faux frère! S'indigna Blaise.

- Ayant partagé un dortoir avec toi pendant plus de cinq ans je ne peux que la plaindre! Insista le blond.

- Pfff...fit dédaigneusement Blaise.

- A cours de réparti mon bon Blaise ? Te laisserai-je sans voix ? Demanda Draco sournoisement.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Il était très rare d'arriver à faire taire Blaise! Draco étant un des seuls ayant ce privilège.

- Severus n'est pas avec toi Draco ? Demanda Lupin lorsque son rire se fut calmé.

- Il va revenir. Juste le temps de prévenir Dumbledore de l'avancée de nos travaux.

- Oui bien sur. Tu as fais des merveilles apparemment. Severus est très content de toi. Le félicita Remus.

- Ah bon ? Il ne fait pourtant que me réprimander à longueur de journée...marmonna le blond.

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi! Lâcha sombrement son parrain en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

Draco grimaça.

- Bon et si on mangeait ? Fit soudainement Harry sur le point de mourir d'inanition.

- Ça y est! L'ogre est de retour! Se moqua Blaise.

- Oui j'ai très faim! Répliqua fougueusement Harry. Et sans se contrôler, son regard dévia aussitôt vers un certain blond.

Draco déglutit difficilement devant l'avance à peine voilée mais resta stoïque sous le regard du survivant. Il détourna finalement les yeux pour cacher son mal aise.

Harry s'amusa de cette réaction et en fut étrangement satisfait.

Le repas se passa dans le calme malgré les personnes présentes. Remus et Severus plongé dans leur conversation et étant quelques peu éloigné du brouhaha fait par les plus jeunes. A la fin du repas Harry se leva alors et demanda l'attention de chacun. Tout le monde l'écouta alors faisant un silence étrange dans la pièce.

- Voilà je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez devant vous le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. Annonça-t-il un peu gêner.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant quelques minutes semblant considéré les paroles du brun puis Remus se leva et vint le féliciter.

- Je suis très content pour toi Harry et je suis sur de ne pas être le seul. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras d'un geste paternel.

- Merci. Fit Harry ému par son geste.

- Oui Harry, c'est merveilleux! S'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou lorsque Remus le relâcha. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Mione tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer ? Rit doucement Harry en la serrant contre lui.

Un " Humpf " étouffé lui répondit.

Blaise et Neville le félicitèrent à grands renforts de claques dans le dos.

- Et bien...Félicitations Potter. Espérons seulement que cette soi-disant malédiction attaché à ce poste ne se vérifie pas à la fin de l'année. Déclara finalement Draco, n'ayant pas bougé de sa chaise et regardant Harry.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy. L'heure de te débarrasser de moi n'est pas encore venue! Répliqua Harry en souriant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Les yeux de Draco s'animèrent alors. Le gris orageux se mêlant au vert envoûtant.

- Pour ça je te fais confiance...Lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry se détourna et se concentra sur les autres personnes de la pièce.

- Oh aller, vous n'allez pas vous en faire pour si peu quand même ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui...mais quand même...Rumina Hermione.

- Harry à raison. Nous n'y sommes pas encore alors rien ne sert de spéculer. Fit Remus à son tour.

- Qu'en pensez vous cher futur _collègue_ ? Demanda Harry amusé, son regard braqué sur Severus qui avait été très silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

Il le fixa de ses yeux noirs et un petit sourire mauvais apparut aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Je ne m'inquiète nullement pour votre sort Potter. Votre talent pour vous sortir de situation périlleuse est en tout point égal à celui que vous avez de vous fourrer dans les ennuis donc vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire! Lâcha-t-il dans un sarcasme.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment venant de vous..._Severus_...Fit Harry sur un ton doucereux en appuyant bien sur son prénom.

-_ Ses gamins finiront par avoir ma peau..._Pensa Severus.

**o0OO0o**

- Oui, encore merci Molly au revoir.

Sortant la tête de la cheminée et se relevant péniblement, Harry alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour soulager la tension accumulée dans son dos tout au long de la conversation. Ce moyen de communication était certes ingénieux mais terriblement inconfortable et douloureux! Néanmoins Harry n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser pour prévenir la famille Weasley au sujet de son poste de professeur à Poudlard.

- Professeur...murmura-t-il rêveur.

Un éclat de rire suivit l'affirmation.

Il se leva finalement décidant que de s'endormir dans ce fauteuil n'arrangerait en rien ses courbatures. Il monta doucement les marches menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il continua son chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir décidant qu'une bonne douche ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Au moment de saisir la poignée de la porte dans sa main cette dernière s'ouvrit.

Harry se retrouva face à Draco, vêtu d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon ample noir, une serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il se frottait encore les cheveux. Une odeur de vanille flottant autour de lui vint chatouiller les sens du survivant.

Draco fut surpris sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à croiser là le brun. Il s'écarta légèrement afin de le laisser entrer non sans l'avoir dévisager avant.

Devant l'apparition et l'odeur sucrée, la partie sensée de Harry se déconnecta. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il se colla au corps de Draco, posa ses mains sur sa taille et commença doucement à se repaître de son odeur en fermant les yeux.

-_ Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait...je le crois pas...il me sent!!_ Pensa Draco ahuri devant l'attitude déconcertante du gryffondor.

Harry continua son agréable occupation. Etant plus petit que Draco, il releva la tête, son souffle chaud venant chatouiller la peau blanche du cou du blond qui frissonna.

-_ Merlin...il faut...il faut que je fasse quelque chose..._pensa Draco mais ne bougeant pourtant pas.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tombant ainsi sur une oreille qu'il trouva tout de suite très appétissante. Cédant à son envie, il la mordit doucement.

- Potter...Prononça Draco s'empêchant de réagir fortement au geste du brun.

Pas de réponse.

- Potter...Réitéra-t-il.

- Hum ? Se décida à soupirer Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco d'une voix incertaine.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis entrain de faire ? Murmura Harry d'un voix suave en s'éloignant très peu de l'oreille du blond.

Draco maugréa quelque chose mais poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Harry recommença son traitement. Appréciant sa réaction, Harry suça encore quelque instant le lobe de son oreille puis descendit doucement dans son cou laissant une traîné chaude et humide derrière son passage.

- Tu...tu devrais...pas...faire ça...Balbutia Draco frémissant.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en empêches pas alors ? Répondit Harry toujours sur le même ton de voix en continuant à embrasser, lécher et mordiller l'étendue de peau offerte.

Draco ne répondit rien, étouffant simplement un autre gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux et décida de savourer les attentions du brun puisqu'étant incapable de l'arrêter de toute façon!

Harry continua sa torture remontant doucement derrière son oreille, glissant sa langue sur celle-ci et la mordant de nouveau. Ses mains passant doucement sous le vêtement du blond et caressant avec lenteur sa taille et le creux de ses reins. Draco avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, lâchant la serviette qu'il tenait encore et poussait des petits soupirs de contentement. Son excitation ne passa pas inaperçu au brun qui finit par se détacher légèrement de lui à contrecoeur.

- Cependant...je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis...même si tu sembles apprécier mes faveurs...reprit Harry d'une voix rauque et en bougeant doucement son bassin contre celui du blond.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux devant le geste sentant très bien maintenant l'état du brun. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits dans l'espoir de sauvegarder ce qu'il pouvait de sa santé mentale.

- Oui...tout à fait exact...je veux dire...pour mon avis...Marmonna-t-il.

- Je vais donc te laisser y penser...Dit Harry en réitérant sa caresse dans le cou du blond. Puis il se détacha complètement de lui pour entrer dans la salle de bain

- Oui...c'est ça...Répondit Draco refermant précipitamment la porte sans le regarder.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et s'enferma le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

-_ Par Merlin...c'est pas lui qui a besoin d'une douche mais moi!!!!...et froide en plus! Depuis quand ce petit crétin est si diablement excitant ??!_ Pensa-t-il en s'énervant.

Harry de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus...

- Bon...restons calme...Je viens de chauffer Malfoy de la pire des façons qui soit...enfin, tout dépend du point de vue...et j'ai maintenant la plus monumentale érection de toute ma vie!!!...Putain...Finit-il dans un grognement désespéré.

Il se jeta sous la douche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire. La texture de la peau de Malfoy, le goût de la peau de Malfoy, son odeur, chaque respiration, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement qu'il avait poussé...Damned!!

Tout en se savonnant, Harry laisser dériver ses pensées qui prirent vite une tournure plus ou moins descente et qui ne fit que redoubler son excitation.

Penchant la tête vers sa virilité, Harry poussa un soupir de désespoir et appuya sa tête contre la paroi de la douche.

- Tout ça pour un Malfoy...Geignit-il. (lol!)

Il releva la tête pour regarder les robinets. Prenant son courage à deux mains (nda : j'ai dit son courage notez bien!) il ferma brutalement le robinet d'eau chaude. Il se força à rester sous l'eau froide un certain temps maudissant un certain blondinet trop sexy. Jugeant qu'il était assez calme et détendu (mdr!) il sortit de la cabine, échappant ainsi à l'eau glaciale qui lui mordait la peau, et s'enroula frissonnant dans une serviette.

- Si seulement je t'avais sous la main Malfoy...gronda-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

Sentant que s'était une mauvaise idée de s'aventurer à penser au blond et bien que vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain, il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Harry enfila en vitesse son bas de pyjama et s'écroula sur son lit. Il s'endormi, la tête remplie de pensées confuses et contradictoires, et rêva vite de blondinet sexy et entreprenant!

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oui...je continue à m'amuser avec vos nerfs...Et avec un plaisir certain!!! Vous allez vite comprendre qui je suis vraiment, lol!! (Si c'est pas déjà fait bien sur!)**

**Aller, faites pas la tronche!! Tout est prévu et arrivera en temps voulu croyez moi! Je ne fais pas ça pour faire de "l'audience", le déroulement de cette fic à été pensé dans les moindre détails, pas pour satisfaire mon côté sadique, ni vous torturez, mais pour son bon déroulement!**

**Voilà, a lundi prochain les gens!**

**xxxxx**


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'éveil

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!SLASH.**

_Blabla de wam_ : Rien de spécial...

**RAR Anonym :**

**caro06 **: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : plus on attend, meilleur c'est!! Et puis, il faut bien que je développe l'histoire sinon ça ne rime à rien...je ne vais pas les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des sauvages, non??lol!

Merci et à la prochaine. Bisous.

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 7 : L'éveil**_

**oO0Oo**

_Tout était plongé dans la pénombre si bien qu'il avait du mal à voir sur quoi il mettait les pieds...Un silence pesant régnait dans les lieux mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, on aurait pu dire qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. De temps en temps des ombres dansaient sur les murs, furtives, malsaines, pourtant ses pas l'emmenaient encore et toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de ce lieu qu'il voulait fuir._

_Puis il l'entendit..._

_Ce cri..._

_Déchirant le silence...déchirant l'air...agonisant..._

_Ce cri qui lui faisait si mal..._

_C'était une femme qui hurlait..._

_Ses pas le menant inexorablement vers elle...mais sans précipitation..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi...il aurait du courir...se précipiter...allait l'aider comme elle le suppliait..._

_Il arriva en vu d'une porte. Une porte possédant des barreaux qui permettait de voir l'intérieur de la pièce et qui laissait passait une lumière diffuse comme produite par des torches. Il regarda alors les murs...ses murs qui lui donna des frissons...suintant la crasse et la mort..._

_...et toujours ses gémissements de douleur...ses sanglots..._

_La douleur lancinante dans sa tête..._

_La porte s'ouvrit...tournant lentement sur ses gonds..._

_Elle était là...accrochée aux murs par les poignets...sa robe noire déchiré en toute part...des bleus et du sang sur tout le corps..._

_Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient misérablement devant son visage..._

_Elle releva péniblement la tête...et un rire suraigu résonna alors..._

- NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!

Harry se réveilla alors en hurlant dans sa chambre du 12, Grimmault Square, tremblant et couvert de sueur, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir horriblement.

Alertés par son cri, Blaise et Hermione s'étaient précipités dans sa chambre.

- Harry que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Blaise en défonçant pratiquement la porte.

Harry était redressé sur son lit et lorsqu' il essaya de parler il fut traversé d'une effroyable nausée et déversa sur ses draps ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

- Merde...Cracha Blaise en s'avançant dans la pièce, Hermione derrière lui.

- Ce...C'est rien...Blaise...va chercher...Dumbledore...vite...Dit Harry d'une voix faible et hachée.

- Mais...

- NE DISCUTE PAS!! Aboya le survivant la gorge en feu.

Blaise acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, le mine grave, et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre, évitant de peu Draco qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

Hermione s'occupa de nettoyer les draps d'un coup de baguette magique (Ahhhh la magie!!) et revint vers Harry qui s'était assis aux bords de son lit la tête entre ses mains.

Elle entoura ses épaules d'un bras dans un geste rassurant.

- Harry...tu devrais aller te rafraîchir en attendant qu'il arrive...

- Hum...grogna-t-il.

Il leva un regard morne vers la pièce et tomba sur Draco qui se tenait toujours à la même place semblant observé la scène.

Le blond le fixait intensément essayant de rester calme. Harry lui parla alors d'une voix faible.

- C'est Pansy...

**o0OO0o**

- Je ne dis pas que nous devons rester sagement assis ici mais j'ai quelque doute sur la véracité de ce que Harry a vu et les intentions qui y sont attachées. Dit Calmement Remus.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'une réunion exceptionnelle avait lieu dans la cuisine du 12, Grimmault Square. Blaise avait immédiatement prévenu Albus Dumbledore à la demande plus que pressente du survivant et sans savoir encore de quoi il retournait. Draco, quand à luis avait immédiatement prévenu Severus en sachant de quoi il était question et le maître des potions avait à son tour réuni en catastrophe les membres de l'ordre du phénix disponibles.

Remus était là lui aussi.

Heureusement...

Il tentait depuis que la réunion avait commencé, de calmer Blaise et Draco qui semblait avoir perdu leur calme légendaire au profit d'une immense fureur noire semblant augmenter au fur et à mesure et qui faisait ressortir une lueur menaçante au fond de leur yeux. Pansy était leur meilleure amie...une sorte de sœur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté l'idée qu'elle ait pu se sacrifier autant pour l'ordre...mais surtout pour eux.

Une seule personne ne participait pas.

Avachi dans une chaise, plus pâle que la normale, Harry écoutait.

Sans dire un mot, réfléchissant encore aux événements auxquels il avait assisté malgré lui un peu plus tôt, Harry était attentif. Son visage grave était posé sur ses mains et ses yeux étrangement sombres, à la douce lumière qui illuminait la pièce, lui donnaient un air inquiétant.

Oui...il y avait de quoi douter.

Mais il savait bien au fond de lui-même que tout était vrai.

Un piège ?

Sûrement.

Mais la douleur, le désespoir...tout était encore très présent...il ressentait tout cela...ce n'était pas une invention.

- Mais bon sang on ne vas pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'elle est sûrement ENTRAIN DE MOURIR ! Hurla enfin Blaise, sa patience étant arrivée à ses limites.

- Ça nous n'en savons rien. Alors calme toi un peu. Répondit froidement Severus.

Blaise ricana.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas attendre ici que ça se vérifie. Rétorqua-t-il méprisant.

Draco regarda fixement Dumbledore.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit dans cette assemblé même si j'en fais partie...mais vous savez pertinemment que dans une telle situation je ne peux pas me contenter de vous obéir sagement...Déclara-t-il avec respect bien que toute sa personne hurle de colère. Sa stature rigide, ses poings serrés, son visage fermé...Tout en Draco Malfoy laissait présagé un puissant sentiment meurtrier...

Albus leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien...se contenta de marmonner Draco en faisant mine de partir. Blaise voulant le suivre.

- Cependant..., reprit le vieux sorcier en les coupant dans leur retraite, il me semble que vous devez bien comprendre, ainsi que Monsieur Zabini, que je ne peux pas vous laisser agir à votre guise.

Draco et Blaise avaient déjà ouvert la bouche pour protester avec vigueur.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de la vie d'une personne. Reprit Dumbledore plus fort pour les dissuader d'émettre le moindre son. Cela demande réflexion et une grande minutie de notre part.

- Mais enfin Albus, intervint Mac Gonagall, nous ne pouvons nous fier à ce que nous à raconter Harry cette fois. Il est évident que l'on veut nous attirer dans un piège grossier et vous ne pouvez pas croire, désolé Harry... , qu'il y est une quelconque part de vérité dans tout cela.

- Harry semble convaincu du contraire et c'est pour moi un argument suffisant. Déclara le vieux sorcier sur de lui.

Tous les membres le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

Draco et Blaise étaient quelque peu soulagés de voir enfin que l'on prenait cette histoire au sérieux mais contrôlaient leur impatience de plus en plus difficilement.

Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de réaction.

- Bien...si vous pensez qu'il faut intervenir je vous suivrais. Déclara Mac Gonagall avec confiance.

- Severus ? Questionna Dumbledore en le regardant de ses yeux perçants.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Regardant alternativement Harry et Dumbledore.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi bien attendu.

Albus laissa entrevoir une brève lueur de soulagement puis se retourna vers tous les autres. Chacun acquiescant de la tête, en silence. Remus reprit cependant la parole.

- Vous savez que nous seront tous présent si vous nous le demandez...là n'est pas le problème. Mais ce qui me gène le plus c'est que je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions agir et où chercher. Dit-il quelque peu décourager.

- Je sais où elle est. Trancha une voix grave et sombre.

Tous regardèrent Harry surpris.

Celui-ci se contentait de fixer gravement Draco. Ses yeux s'assombrissant dangereusement.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans les yeux métalliques du blond et une expression mêlée de peur et de dégoût vint troublée les traits fin de son visage.

- Quoi ? Où ? Haleta Blaise les regardant tour à tour.

Draco poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en prenant appui sur la table.

- Il manquait plus que ça... Marmonna-t-il amer.

- MAIS QUOI BON SANG ? VOUS ALLEZ CRACHER LE MORCEAU, OUI ? S'emporta rageusement Blaise.

Sans faire attention à lui, Draco relava la tête et fixa son parrain dans les yeux.

- Elle est au manoir. Annonça-t-il sombrement.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de stupeur un bref instant.

- Je vois. Souffla-t-il toujours aussi calme.

**o0OO0o**

Il avait été convenu qu'une action serait menée à l'aube.

Cette histoire touchant de trop près Blaise et Draco, il avait été impossible de les dissuader de faire partie de la mission. De plus, Draco connaissait trop bien les lieux et c'est donc à contrecoeur que Dumbledore et Severus avaient accepté de le voir s'engager en première ligne.

L'ancien mangemort ne le quitterait bien sur pas d'une semelle au grand agacement de Draco. Severus tenait à être présent car il connaissait trop bien Lucius pour savoir que si ils allaient au manoir Malfoy c'est qu'il devait sûrement être dans le coup et avoir une idée tordue derrière la tête. Le blond avait vivement protesté sur sa participation, arguant le fait de leur double trahison et donc du double risque qu'ils encouraient si ils devaient être capturé tous les deux.

Il entreraient donc tous les trois et deux équipes resteraient cacher en embuscade, surveillant les environs et prête en cas de besoin.

Les espions qu'ils possédaient au sein des mangemorts n'avaient pas été contactés. Tout d'abord, il ne fallait pas commettre d'impair au cas où et de toute façon ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de le faire entre la vision d'Harry et l'élaboration de ce plan d'extraction, aussi suicidaire soit-il!

- Draco garde ta salive pour plus tard. Je viens que cela te plaise ou non! S'agaça Severus au bout d'un moment.

- Mais enfin, c'est complètement insensé! Tu imagines le cadeau que nous faisons à mon père! Il n'en espère pas moins! S'énerva le Blond.

- Je viens aussi. Lança sèchement Harry à sont tour.

- Fantastique... Souffla Draco ironiquement.

Severus se retourna vers Harry qui venait de se lever de sa chaise et sonda son regard.

- N'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher. Fit Harry menaçant.

Etonné par sa détermination et son sérieux, Severus ne protesta pas. Avoir Harry avec eux était certes de la folie si l'on considérait son statut d'élu mais il savait aussi qu'il serait un atout l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre. Même si c'était une tête brûlée, Severus devait bien admettre qu'il était très doué, mais ça il ne le lui dirait jamais!

- Très bien. En route. Fit-il pour toute réponse.

**o0OO0o**

Severus, Harry, Draco et Blaise arrivèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy aux premières lueurs du jour. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc telles des ombres et s'avancèrent sans un bruit vers la bâtisse.

Des renforts composés de Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbot et des jumeaux Weasley entre autres, s'étaient postés en deux endroits stratégiques indiqués par Draco pendant la réunion.

Le manoir semblait immense et effrayant. Son imposante architecture se découpait sombrement dans les couleurs de l'aube et lui donnait un aspect cauchemardesque. Maintenant, Draco ne se sentait plus chez lui en sa présence, tout avait changé. Lui si choyé, protégé des soi-disant êtres inférieurs et sans valeurs entres ses quatre murs...tout cela était si loin...si dérangeant...tout son être voulait fuir cet endroit malfaisant...Il continua pourtant à avancer avec détermination mettant ses appréhensions de côté...le moment n'était pas propice à ce genre de pensées.

- C'est beaucoup trop calme...trop facile...murmura enfin Severus songeur.

- Effectivement. Marmonna Draco tendu comme un arc.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'ils nous accueillent en sonnant les cloches peut être ? Souffla Harry moqueur.

Draco et Severus lui lancèrent un regard noir. Blaise, lui, se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. Harry avait une façon bien particulière d'évacuer le stress et la tension...ce qui ne semblait pas du goût de tout le monde!

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard Potter...Nous ne sommes pas à une réunion entre amis! Grogna le blond.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sur ? Demanda Harry faussement choqué.

Severus gronda sourdement devant leur comportement.

- Ça suffit vous deux! Siffla-t-il. Entrons.

Ils décidèrent de franchir la grande porte sachant pertinemment que quelque soit le moyen d'entrer qu'ils choisiraient, le résultat serait le même. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait bien les attendre impatiemment. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte qui tourna lentement sur ses gonds dans un silence mortuaire. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, immobile, fixant le hall d'entrée d'un regard vide. Harry qui en avait assez d'attendre qu'il se décide à entrer passa devant lui et pénétra dans la demeure en le contournant. Draco lâcha un soupir exaspéré et le suivit, Blaise et Severus derrière lui.

Un grésillement sinistre le fit se retourner brusquement.

Severus et Blaise se trouvaient allonger dix mètres plus loin. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, essayant de rassembler leur esprit après le choc. Les sourcils froncés, Draco leva une main vers l'entrée. Ses doigts effleurèrent quelques secondes une barrière invisible qui semblait destinée à empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Le blond se doutait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir non plus. Rageant devant son manque de discernement, il ne remarqua pas que Harry été venu se poster à côté de lui et regardait, à l'extérieur, Blaise et Severus d'un air goguenard.

- Eh bien voilà...c'est beaucoup moins calme comme ça! Lança-t-il visiblement amusé.

Draco tourna la tête d'un geste rapide dans sa direction, sa tirade lui brûlant les lèvres. Il ne dit cependant rien, avisant le visage froid et fermé du survivant. Draco qui se vantait toujours de pouvoir lire en lui comme à travers un livre ouvert fut un instant déstabilisé.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Potter là...non, définitivement pas...

Harry le regarda alors...d'un regard hanté.

- Tu me fais visiter ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco déglutit et hocha simplement la tête ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à son comportement. Il tourna simplement la tête vers Severus qui lui fit un bref signe de tête puis disparut avec Harry dans le manoir.

L'oreille aux aguets, scrutant chaque pièce et chaque couloir avant d'y pénétrer, les deux hommes agissaient avec agilité et complémentarité sans jamais échangé le moindre mot. Ils se dirigèrent au bout d'un moment vers un grand escalier. C'est alors que Draco se figea.

- Quoi ? Questionna Harry tendu.

- Il est là...mon père...

- Bien. Répondit le brun détaché.

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Tu es complètement fou Potter.

Harry se contenta de le fixer d'un regard brumeux.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Je suis déçu. Fit-il boudeur.

Draco se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas complètement perdu l'esprit! Mais que diable lui arrivait-il ? Qui était cet être sarcastique, froid et déterminé qu'il avait devant lui ? Où était passé le gryffondor impétueux et colérique qu'il connaissait ?

Au bout d'un moment il sembla remarquer que Harry le dévisageait avec un air perplexe.

- Suis moi...je sais où aller. Prononça-t-il enfin se détournant du regard du brun.

Il montèrent rapidement, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte sombre et remarquablement ouvragée.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

- Pans'. Murmura faiblement Draco devant la vision qui s'offrait là lui.

Elle était là, assise dans un large fauteuil.

Sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, sa robe blanche contrastant étonnamment avec ceux-ci.

Elle semblait endormie.

Immobile telle une poupée de porcelaine.

Harry et Draco s'approchèrent doucement quand Lucius fit son apparition derrière le fauteuil semblant sortir de nulle part.

- Bienvenu. Mais je vous en prie approchez, faites...comme chez vous. Les nargua-t-il en souriant.

Harry et Draco ne firent cependant aucun mouvement. Evaluant la situation rapidement et préférant ne pas quitter le mangemort des yeux.

Le sourire malfaisant de Lucius s'agrandit devant leur attitude. Il contourna doucement le fauteuil venant s'asseoir sur un des accoudoirs. Il baissa les yeux vers Pansy et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Une si charmante jeune femme...un mangemort si dévoué...quel dommage...Dit-il faussement désolé en regardant finalement Draco et en riant sans retenu.

Draco amorça un mouvement vers lui, sa rage prenant le dessus.

La réaction de Lucius ne se fit pas attendre. Il immobilisa Draco au centre de la pièce et d'un autre geste propulsa brutalement Harry contre le mur derrière lui où des cordes vinrent se nouer à ses poignets pour le maintenir contre la paroi de pierre.

Visiblement satisfait, Lucius s'approcha de son fils en le faisant mettre à genoux devant lui. Draco dans l'incapacité de protester, sentit ses jambes se plier et lança un regard haineux à son père.

- Allons, allons Draco...est-ce une façon de regarder son père ? Demanda-t-il doucereux.

Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, toujours souriant, il lui asséna une gifle retentissante sous laquelle Draco vacilla.

Lucius se pencha, l'attrapa par la gorge et le redressa pour le remettre dans la même position humiliante.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! Hurla alors Harry qui jusque là n'avait rien dit en regardant la scène.

Lucius ricana froidement et leva son regard méprisant vers lui.

- Il me semble, Monsieur Potter, que vous n'êtes pas en état de demander quoique ce soit. Dit-il d'une voix polie sa main enserrant toujours la gorge de son fils.

Il relâcha pourtant sa prise, regardant pendant un moment le survivant, son fils toujours à ses pieds. Un large sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage et sa main se resserra sur sa baguette.

- ENDOLORIS ! Cracha-t-il subitement.

Draco tomba alors à terre hurlant de douleur, son corps pris d'horribles convulsions. Il se tordait au sol, les spasmes semblant de plus en plus violents au fil des secondes.

Lucius regardait son fils de toute sa hauteur, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Harry quant à lui assistait à la scène impuissant. Tirant sur ses liens pour essayer de se délivrer. La corde ne faisait que se resserrer un peu plus, lui lacérant les poignets. Du sang commença à couler le long de ses bras mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Son regard fixement accroché sur Draco qui s'était roulé en boule par terre dans une tentative désespérée pour enrayer la douleur. Se démenant comme un fou, Harry essayait toujours en vain de se détacher pour se rendre à ses côtés. Lucius sembla alors s'amuser grandement de la situation. Son regard froid et cynique fixant tour à tour Harry et Draco.

- Le légendaire courage des Gryffonfors ! Ironisa Lucius.

Il fit cesser le sortilège, se penchant sur le corps tremblant de son fils toujours recroquevillé au sol, et pris son visage dans l'une de ses mains. Son geste étant étrangement doux.

- Voyons Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton suave, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, un être méprisant et froid...un traître, une honte pour tout ce qu'il représente à présent...un déchet...Siffla-t-il enfin resserrant sa poigne. Oui...un déchet qui ne mérite pas de vivre, finit-il sur un ton haineux et dément.

- Ne...Ne. Le. Touchez. Pas. Dit Harry d'une voix étrangement hachée.

Lucius se mit à rire sourdement et relava la tête vers lui.

- Sinon quoi Monsieur Pot...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur il regardait le survivant.

La fureur de Harry était telle qu'il avait développé une aura menaçante et oppressante tout autour de lui.

Il était toujours attaché au mur.

La tête baissée.

Son corps frémissait entièrement.

Lucius surprit par le phénomène se reprit cependant et voulu le calmer en lui jetant un sort sachant très bien de quoi pouvait être capable le survivant et voulant accomplir la mission qui lui avait été assigné. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il releva brutalement la tête. Ses yeux animés d'une lueur de folie et son visage habituellement si juvénile n'était maintenant plus que haine et rage.

Lucius fut parcouru d'un horrible frisson devant cette vision mais ouvrit quand même la bouche pour énoncer un sort.

Il se raidit brutalement. Son corps ne semblant plus lui répondre et poussa un hurlement puissant et morbide. Du sang commença alors à couler du coin de ses yeux, de son nez puis de ses oreilles. Les yeux exorbités, impuissant face au phénomène, Lucius ne put que hurler un peu plus, ses cris redoublant d'intensité sous la douleur cuisante qu'il devait ressentir. Dans un geste visiblement pénible et qui semblait le faire souffrir un peu plus, si c'était possible, il porta ses mains à son crâne en serrant sa tête de plus en plus fort alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Ses gémissements et hurlements remplissaient la pièce.

Toujours au sol dans un état brumeux, Draco essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son père était entrain d'agoniser non loin de lui alors que quelques minutes auparavant il prenait un plaisir sordide à le torturer. Tournant la tête d'un geste lent et douloureux vers Harry, il ne pu le regarder que quelque seconde, lui lançant un regard flou, avant de sentir un souffle chaud et rassurant qui l'emportait dans un sommeil paisible.

Les liens de Harry se consumèrent d'un seul coup sous l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait à présent. Il resta un instant immobile, ses yeux fixant toujours dangereusement Lucius Malfoy à présent dans l'incapacité d'agir. Un sourire mauvais vint orner ses lèvres puis il vacilla et tomba à terre évanouit.

Il se réveilla plus tard, toujours dans le manoir, dans les bras de Remus qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Il..._Il_ n'est...vraiment pas...content, murmura faiblement Harry avec un sourire puis il s'évanouit a nouveau aussitôt.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**TADAM!! Ça change un petit peu non?**

**Au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne pensais pas faire apparaître Lucius ou du moins pas dans ce rôle. Puis ça m'est venu comme ça. Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que je le déteste pour lui faire faire ceci mais on ne contrôle pas forcément l'inspiration. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ça change un peu le rythme "romance" de la fic mais dans le fond ce chapitre va beaucoup servir...vous verrez!!**

**A Lundi prochain chers lecteurs!**

13


	8. Chapitre 8 : PerVersion of a truth

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!!**

_Blabla de wam_ : Blabla à la fin du chapitre...vous verrez pourquoi! Perso, j'adoooore ce chapitre!

**RAR Anonym** :

**caro06** : Si tu as aimé le chapitre 7, je pense alors que tu devrais aimer celui-ci même si on revient plus dans la "romance". Merci de suivre cette histoire et à bientôt peut être. Kisu!

**Elodie** : C'est vrai que c'est "mignon"!!lol. Voici la suite que tu attendais (apparemment) avec impatience, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture! A+, Bizz!

**yohina** : Coucou ! Il faut bien que ça bouge un peu non ?? Bon évidemment, je n'étais pas obliger de tomber dans le gore, lol ! C'est vrai que Lucius en a pris pour son grade !! Mais c'est venu comme ça ! En ce qui concerne le fait que Harry soit effrayant en colère….YOUPI !! C'était le but rechercher !! Pour la suite tout va redevenir plus calme mais….l'histoire est en marche… Merci pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements. A bientôt. Bisous !

**slydawn** : Merci merci ! C'est sympa de voir que tu apprécies mon travail. A la prochaine peut être.

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 8 : (Per)Version Of A Truth**_

_**(Mudvayne)**_

**oO0Oo**

Lorsque Severus et Blaise avaient fini par entrer dans la demeure des Malfoy, ils s'étaient précipités à l'étage, guidés par les hurlements agonisants de Lucius mais surtout pas l'impressionnante quantité de magie qu'ils avaient ressenti. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir un Lucius à genoux sur le sol, un Draco étendu non loin de lui et un Harry debout avec une étrange expression sur le visage qui leur glaça le sang, avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule. Les renforts les avaient alors rejoins, Remus à leur tête.

Severus s'était chargé de Lucius ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état et les autres avaient pris en charge Draco, Harry et Pansy.

La jeune femme ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure extérieure et son souffle régulier prouvait qu'elle dormait. Elle fut transportée à Sainte Mangouste où les médicomages restèrent perplexes face à son état. En effet, ils n'arrivèrent pas à la réveiller. Ils décidèrent de la garder afin de découvrir les raisons de cet étrange coma puisqu'elle ne semblait souffrir de rien d'autre.

Harry avait gardé des souvenirs flous de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Lucius Malfoy. Ces longues séances avec Albus ne l'avaient pas aidé plus que ça à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et comment le mangemort avait pu se retrouvait dans cet état. Mais dans les jours qui suivirent, chaque habitant du 12, Grimmault Square pouvait ressentir l'aura magique qui enveloppait Harry. Tantôt bienfaitrice, tantôt menaçante selon son humeur et cela faisait maintenant une semaine et il se demandait quand on arrêterait de le regarder avec appréhension, chacun ressentant à l'avance l'état dans lequel il était, ou presque. Le seul avantage c'est qu'on ne l'interpellait plus à tout va pour le trouver dans la maison!

Draco lui déambulait tel un spectre dans les couloirs de l'ancienne demeure des Black depuis sa rencontre avec son père. Un sentiment d'échec cuisant et de répulsion l'envahissait souvent sans prévenir. Il avait passé plusieurs jours dans un lit, Blaise et Hermione à son chevet pour le soigner et prévenir les violentes crises qui le prenait. Le Doloris avait fait son effet laissant son lot de souffrance dans son sillage. Les crampes avaient été les plus douloureuses les jours qui avaient suivi. Heureusement il n'était pas seul et il était dans cette maison. Sans se l'avouer vraiment il s'y sentait en sécurité...Quelque part il était aussi un Black après tout...

Lorsqu'il avait été autorisé à quitter sa chambre il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Malfoy n'existant plus...laissant sa place à Draco, un jeune homme à qui la vie avait tout pris...non, pas la vie...cet homme, ce monstre qui avait fait sombré son père dans sa folie meurtrière et tué sa mère car elle n'avait apparemment pas su convaincre sa progéniture de le suivre...

Une fois de plus il traîna lentement son corps à la cuisine même si l'appétit n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Ses infirmiers attitrés ne lui laissant pas le choix de toute façon! Il entra dans la vaste pièce et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Harry en grande conversation avec Blaise. Depuis qu'il était aller chercher Pansy au manoir Malfoy, Draco pouvait sentir la puissante aura magique du survivant dans toute la demeure. Dumbledore leur ayant vaguement expliqué qu'il faudrait quelque temps pour que tout redevienne normal et que Harry en reprenne le contrôle. Mais rien ne leur avait été dit à tous sur la raison qui avait poussé le survivant dans ses derniers retranchements et la brusque libération d'une telle quantité de pouvoir. Tout ce dont se souvenait Draco avant de sombrer c'était d'un regard possédé, brillant d'une lueur incroyable et destructrice. Il s'était réveillé vingt quatre heures plus tard en gémissants dans son lit sous la souffrance imposé par le contre coup du Doloris. Blaise lui avait dit par la suite que Severus avait achevé sans la moindre hésitation un Lucius plus mort que vivant.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête vers lui et le saluèrent. Il répondit d'une manière fuyante et pris place à table. Rien que la vue de son assiette lui donnait la nausée mais il se força à avaler son repas.

- Bien ! Au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de te traîner ici par la peau du cul! Approuva Blaise avec une bonne humeur exagérée.

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un regard vide avant de se reconcentrer sur son repas. Réaction, ou manque de réaction, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres. Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se levèrent et passèrent dans le salon.

- Je sais plus quoi faire moi...je l'ai jamais vu si abattu...je le reconnais plus...Dit Blaise d'un ton las en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant...un Malfoy fuyant...et qui se fait "petit"?...j'aurai jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ça! Lança Harry pensif.

- 'Ry, ça n'a rien de drôle...Marmonna Blaise.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? Demanda le brun d'un ton sérieux.

- Non...effectivement. Admit l'autre en levant son regard vers lui.

- En plus, je sais ce qu'il ressent et je peux te dire que je ne souhaite à personne d'être à sa place. Continua Harry la tête tournée en direction de la pièce contiguë.

- Ouais...c'est vrai que toi aussi tu n'as pas été gâté par le destin.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Ah bon ? Fit Blaise étonné.

- Non, je parlais du fait que je sens vraiment ce qu'il ressent.

Devant l'air plus qu'ahuri de Blaise, Harry se lança dans des explications.

- En fait ma "situation" me permet aussi de capter certaine chose...pas tout le temps, mais disons que l'état de Malfoy passe difficilement inaperçu, déjà pour vous alors pour moi c'est une véritable source d'information. Même en étant dans deux pièces séparées par un mur je peux lire en lui comme si il me racontait tout de son propre chef.

Blaise en resta bouche bée.

- Tu...tu veux...dire qu'en ce moment tu...Bégaya-t-il en finissant sa phase d'un mouvement de tête vers l'autre pièce.

- Ouais...Grogna Harry.

- Si tu veux mon avis garde ça pour toi...si il l'apprend il te tuera! fit Blaise encore sous le choc.

- Ben au moins, il aura une réaction. Dit Harry en le regardant avec un sourire.

- Et je ne tiens pas à y assister ! Ricana Blaise. Bon je vais voir où il en est...j'espère pour lui que je ne serais pas obliger de lui enfoncer son repas dans la gorge!

- J'aimerai bien voir ça! Se moqua le survivant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine.

Draco les sentant approcher, ou du moins Harry, se dépêcha pour retourner au plus vite à son travail.

_"Potter..." _pensa-t-il agité. Même si il ne le savait pas très loin de lui, l'approche du survivant le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait oppressé par cette présence.

- Alors on a fini ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton paternel en entrant.

- Zabini si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que mon père je te suggère d'arrêter de te prendre pour lui! Grogna Draco sans le regarder.

- OK...Je suppose que ça veut dire oui...Dit-il en se retournant vers Harry avec la tête de quelqu'un ayant commis une énorme bourde.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils devant l'intonation de la voix de Draco mais n'avait rien dit. Il n'appréciait pas son attitude même si il l'a comprenait. Mais il ne savait pas gérer ce Malfoy contrairement au Malfoy prétentieux et tranchant.

Draco poussa un soupir énervé, plus contre lui que contre Blaise, et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas rapide laissant ainsi Harry et Blaise seul. Une fois dans le couloir il s'arrêta pour respirer profondément, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur. Les battements de son cœur étaient erratiques, sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme effrayant...il avait envie de hurler...sa peine...sa douleur...son impuissance...

Soudain il fut entouré par une brise chaude et douce. Tout d'abord surpris, il n'osa pas faire un mouvement.

C'était en quelque sorte une chaleur accueillante et rassurante.

Un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Profitant de l'agréable phénomène se sentant bien et apaisé pour la première fois depuis des jours.

C'était la même sensation...

Celle qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là...

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux semblant se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Une personne était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

De dos, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté gauche, Harry semblait surveiller les réactions de Draco. Attentif à ses gestes et l'enveloppant dans sa magie avec plus de force qu'une étreinte physique. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco le fixait et il disparut dans la pièce.

Draco, lui, resta un moment interdit, les yeux rivés dans la même direction.

Il n'avait pas rêvé...

_- C'était Potter...C'est Potter..._

**o0OO0o**

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Harry et Blaise qui était toujours là se regardèrent interloqué.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, bonne journée ? Demanda gentiment Blaise.

- Non ! répondit sèchement Hermione en prenant place en face d'eux et en posant brutalement sa sacoche devant elle.

Blaise eu une moue vexé ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il 'Mione ? Essaya-t-il en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

- Rien...rien, je suis désolé mais ils vont tous me rendre chèvre au travail !

Hermione travaillait au Ministère, aux Département de régulation des créatures magiques.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu droit aux foudres de la jeune fille, Harry adressa un sourire narquois à Blaise. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible à son encontre. Il se leva et quitta la pièce dignement en ignorant les deux gryffondors. Harry rit de plus belle et Hermione grimaça légèrement.

- Aïe...Je crois qu'il est vexé.

- Si peu. Se moqua Harry.

- Enfin...j'irais me faire pardonner après...il ne peux rien me refuser! Fit-elle sournoise avec un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- M'en doute...les gryffondors sont irrésistibles! Lança Harry en tout modestie.

Ils furent pris d'un fou rire. Il est vrai qu'avec Hermione, Blaise avait parfois du mal à appliquer les chers principes de Serpentard!

- Alors 'Ry comment tu te sens ? Demanda finalement Hermione en se calmant.

- Ma foi...pas trop mal. Je commence même à maîtriser mon aura.

- Bien. Cependant on te perçois encore dans toute la maison, tu pourrais peut être faire un plus grand effort pour te contrôler. Fit sa meilleure amie sur un ton professoral.

Boudeur, Harry lui fit parvenir son agacement.

Hermione se raidit et se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Fit-elle abasourdie.

- Je te l'ai dit! Je commence à maîtriser certains côtés...Expliqua-t-il souriant et fier de lui.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Fit-elle curieuse et enthousiaste.

- Qui c'est ? Répondit-il pensif avec un sourire énigmatique.

**o0OO0o**

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry reprit le contrôle de sa magie à son grand soulagement car il devait bien admettre qu'il avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde le piste!

Harry et Draco n'avaient toujours pas évoqué ce qui s'était passé entre eux et aucun des deux n'en semblait pour le moins perturbé. Ils agissaient toujours de la même manière l'un envers l'autre et avec les autres.

En revanche le brun n'avait pas cessé à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Draco de lui faire parvenir une sensation rassurante et apaisante. S'amusant grandement des réactions du blond pour ne rien laissé paraître et se demandant quand celui-ci viendrait lui en touchait deux mots. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre en ce début de soirée.

Draco l'avait vivement saisit par le bras pour le retourner face à lui. Harry fut d'abord surpris puis ne fit aucun geste en reconnaissant son assaillant. Un simple sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans un lac gelé.

- Ecoute Potter...je déteste qu'on me materne alors arrête immédiatement! Siffla le blond dangereusement.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Devant son expression Draco fronça les sourcils et relâcha son bras dans un geste rageur.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à réagir! Fit Harry avec amusement.

- Mais qu...Commença le blond avant de s'arrêter interloqué. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas emporté...pour tout dire cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas senti lui-même! Et là, ce prétentieux petit gryffondor s'amusait avec lui! Tout ça pour le provoquer!

Harry ricana alors et s'appuya nonchalamment sur sa porte, les mains dans les poches.

_- Mais c'est qu'il me nargue en plus cet abruti!! _Pensa rageusement Draco.

Bien que moins facilement que ces derniers jours, Harry sentit bien la colère du blond. Il décida de le provoquer un peu plus.

- Tu sais Malfoy ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier mais...je ne serais pas toujours là pour te venir en aide... Fit-il détaché avec un sourire arrogant.

Draco dont la rage montait doucement, recula pourtant d'un pas. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par Potter, Lui, le prince de Serpentard.

- Pfff...c'est beau les rêves Potter! Le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi n'est pas encore arrivé crois moi! Cracha-t-il méprisant.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il me semblait... Fit Harry déçu sans finir sa phrase, ses yeux parcourant le corps en face de lui et sa langue passant langoureusement sur ses lèvres.

Draco se figea devant le geste et une étrange sensation fit remonté une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur s'emballa par la même occasion.

- Potter...arr...arrête ça tout de suite...Bredouilla-t-il subitement, beaucoup moins sur de lui.

Le blond venait d'être submergé par un violent sentiment de désir...sentiment qui ne venait pas de sa personne...

- Excuse moi Malfoy mais...je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...Susurra Harry en se rapprochant doucement de lui et en sachant pertinemment ce qui troublait le Blond.

Mêlée à la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de Draco, Harry sentait bien qu'il était plus que réceptif à sa personne. Sentiment réciproque et contre lequel le survivant avait décider de ne plus lutter. A quoi bon ?

Draco cependant n'avait pas l'air d'être autant en accord avec ses désirs. Il se contenta de fixer le survivant d'un regard envieux mais ne prononça pas un mot, ni ne fit un geste vers lui.

Harry décida donc que le rentre dedans de cette façon n'était peut être pas le bon moyen de soulager ses envies! Il changea donc de tactique...

- Bon...c'est pas tout ça mais...bonne nuit Malfoy. Fit-il soudain en baillant exagérément et en lui tournant le dos pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Sortant de son état léthargique et pris d'un élan soudain, Draco le saisit à nouveau par le bras, le retourna et le plaqua sans douceur contre la porte. Harry s'attendant à une réaction fut quelque peux surpris par celle-ci et retenu à peine un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur (Nda : ben oui quand même...se faire plaquer comme ça contre une porte ça doit faire un peu mal!!).

- Où crois-tu allez comme ça Potter ? Questionna le blond une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux gris.

- Ben...me coucher...Tenta le brun en déglutissant difficilement devant l'attitude du blond. (1)

- Ah vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais te laisser fuir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Son visage de plus en près de celui de Harry et son corps se rapprochant aussi par la même occasion.

- Heu...Fit Harry troublé par cette soudaine proximité.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu était plus loquace il me semble il y a quelques minutes ? Susurra Draco, ses yeux détaillant son visage.

Son souffle était si près des lèvres de Harry que celui-ci eu un frisson d'anticipation. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler à son tour. Une peau très claire, un visage fin mais indéniablement masculin encadré par de fins cheveux blonds argentés qui lui retombé devant les yeux sans être trop longs, des lèvres fines mais pleines et des yeux...oh oui, c'est ce qu'il préférait...des yeux à coupé le souffle, gris orageux parfois teinté d'une soupçon de bleu...un regard froid et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi brûlant. Sans s'en apercevoir Harry poussa un petit gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Draco eu un sourire satisfait.

Le gryffondor était complètement sous son pouvoir. Draco avait vu sa nervosité, son regard s'assombrir de plus en plus...

Et ce son...

Il savait qu'il tenait sa vengeance pour toutes ces journées ou le survivant l'avait écrasait de bons sentiments...et pour lui faire aimer ça...ça et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant...

Un grondement lointain se faisait entendre...

Une envie sourde et irraisonné prenait possession de son corps et Draco savait qu'il était perdu au moment où il avait décidé de _le_ toucher encore une fois.

- Alors Potter qu'attends-tu ?

Sa voix sortit Harry de sa contemplation et il fronça les sourcils.

- J'attends que tu me lâches pour aller dormir. Répondit-il en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix du mieux qu'il pu.

- Comme tu voudras. Fit Draco dans un souffle se détachant doucement de lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, une distance sécuritaire les séparant, se regardant au fond des yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le premier.

Draco remarqua alors le fard qui recouvrait les joues du brun et sa respiration irrégulière. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en tâtant la poigné qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Je ne perdrais pas Malfoy! Lança Harry haletant. (2)

- En es-tu sur ? Demanda le blond excité par son attitude.

- Oh oui! Affirma Harry en décuplant une aura d'envie et de passion qui frappa Draco de plein fouet.

Le blond hoqueta sous la sensation et, le souffle court, il s'adressa de nouveau au brun en face de lui.

- Tu...tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça...prononça-t-il la voix rauque.

Abandonnant le peu de résistance qui lui restait face à ce corps qui le tentait tant, Harry effaça la distance qui le séparait de Draco et s'empara de sa bouche d'une façon impérieuse le poussant contre le mur et collant son corps contre le sien. Le baiser devint vite acharné chacun voulant prendre le dessus. Mordant, dévorant...leurs langues se rencontrant brutalement, leurs arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Draco tenait Harry fermement, une main dans ses cheveux fous et l'autre sur une de ses fesses. Harry lui, avaient les mains posé sur le torse du blond depuis qu'il l'avait poussé. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils se mouvaient subtilement cherchant à incendié chaque partie du corps de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte de Draco, le souffle court, son torse se soulevant par à-coups, ses lèvres rendu plus rouges par le baiser et son visage ravagé par un désir cru.

- Et comme ça ? Souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

D'abord surpris par la séparation Draco regarda ensuite Harry, la respiration saccadé, et fut pris d'un irrésistible frisson d'envie...et cette fois, c'est de lui que venait la sensation.

- Oui...bien mieux...Murmura-t-il sourdement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Draco se jeta sur Harry, reprenant possession de ses lèvres et l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, d'un geste il referma la porte derrière eux.

Draco l'embrassaient toujours avec autant de ferveur, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de Harry dans un geste sensuel ce qui lui laissait le temps d'admirait le visage du brun perdu dans les sensations enivrantes qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il cessa quelques secondes son activité attendant que Harry réagisse. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et laissèrent la place à deux orbes vertes remplies de désir. Il regarda Draco qui avait un sourire aux lèvres et avança la tête pour goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Le blond poussa la torture jusqu'à reculer légèrement son visage, se refusant. Devant son geste et son énervant sourire narquois, Harry voulu se dégager mais Draco raffermi sa prise sur lui en serrant ses bras dans son dos. Le brun gémit doucement sous le geste et fronça les sourcils pour lui signifier son agacement.

- Il me semble que c'est à mon tour de jouer ? Non ? Murmura Draco en s'approchant de son oreille.

Sans en dire plus il mordilla son lobe et descendit dans son cou en léchant et suçotant la peau offerte. Harry poussa un gémissement bruyant sous le traitement et inclina légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Draco accentua la caresse, se délectant des sons produits par le brun et ne s'empêcha pas d'être parfois un peu rude.

Harry se laissait complètement dominé et il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Une chose était sure : il allait avoir de sacrés marques!!

_A suivre..._

(1) : Oui Harry veut que Draco réagisse mais il faut bien comprendre qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui va lui tombé sur le coin de le tronche!! Bisou ou mandale ?? Je vous rappelle que nous somme en présence d'un Malfoy ce qui veut dire : _complète imprévisibilité_! Surtout face à un Potter...aussi mignon soit-il!

(2) : Et oui un vrai combat de coq !

**Voici les paroles de la chanson avec laquelle j'ai nommé ce chapitre. Au départ je voulais intercaler les paroles dans le texte mais je me suis rendue compte que ça rendait les choses confuses et que dès fois ça ne collait pas au moment que je voulais. En fait, cette chanson traduit pas mal les sentiments que ressent Draco après sa confrontation avec son père et ce qu'il peut ressentir en étant dans l'Ordre et avec ce qu'il a vécu pendant son adolescence. Voilà...je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez mon choix ou si vous le trouverez judicieux mais pour moi s'était important de me servir de cette chanson.**

**Je ne fais pas de pub mais si vous ne connaissez pas _Mudvayne_ je vous encourage à découvrir leurs albums, ainsi que leurs clips (y'en a certains qui sont pas mal...je vous laisse médité là-dessus...)...bon, il faut aimé le "bourrin" pour cela mais désolé...la musique de chambre et les trucs "je t'aime mais tu me trompes " c'est pas trop pour moi!! J'écoute de tout mais certains genres de musique me plaisent plus que d'autre, surtout de ce style!! Pour moi c'est thérapeutique et ça me donne la pêche!!**

**A Lundi prochain les gens. Tchö !**

_**"(Per)Version Of A Truth"**_

_When everything is lost (peel it all away) _

_Haunting us with questions (asking)_

_Will we..._

_Ever find the smile inside (no), is it hidden_

_Behind the sweating eyes (bleeding)_

_Dead inside a scream (that's pouring from me)_

_I'm planted in this skin, (constricting and pulling me)_

_This dirty filthy skin (rancid and stinging me)_

_I burn behind the walls, (that have become my world)_

_The bearer of a gift, fuck your gift_

_Truth does not exist,_

_But the lies do..._

_They're buried in the skin,_

_Evolved_

_Perversion of a truth I'm stuck there,_

_(Inside of lies buried in me, why)_

_Alone_

_Born into a world never asked to be here_

_(Try to forget truth doesn't exist, truth)_

_(It doesn't exist, it doesn't exist, truth)_

_Daath..._

_Always inside a tragedy (things never seem to go away)_

_A room that I remember, (portraits I carry)_

_Try letting go of this space (bad habits can't kick me)_

_The fool that fell from heaven, heaven..._

_Perversion of a truth I'm stuck there,_

_(Inside of lies buried in me, why)_

_Alone_

_Born into a world never asked to be here_

_(Try to forget truth doesn't exist, truth)_

_(It doesn't exist, it doesn't exist, truth)_

_Maybe we're all the children of a star,_

_Misguided in direction, our misdirection_

_Pardon me while I pray for light_

_I'm not the only one,_

_That walks between the rain, there are many._

_I'm not the only one,_

_When everything is lost that doesn't surrender_

_Perversion of a truth_

_I'm stuck there (Inside of lies buried in me, why)_

_Alone_

_Blind walking through a world_

_I never asked to be here_

_Versions of the truth..._

_I'm not the only one..._

_Lies!_

14


	9. Chapitre 9 : Domination

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! SLASH!!!!**

**_Blabla IMPORTANT_**: Petite précision avec ce chapitre : Celui-ci est une sorte de **DEFI** que je me suis lancé avant tout. Je voulais voir si je pouvais tenir tout un chapitre sur CE sujet, et bien...je crois que j'ai réussi!!!! Le tout étant de savoir si vous n'allez pas vouloir tuer quelqu'un à la fin!!!

**AVANT DERNIER CHAP**...snif...

**RAR Anonym** :

**yohina** : Contente que tu es tant apprécié le chapitre précédent! J'espère que ce sera de même pour celui-ci. J'avais peur que l'idée d'un Harry ressentant et faisant passer des émotions soit une peu bateau mais apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécier, c'est cool!! Pour ce chapitre, le registre est, je dirais, un peu plus "léger"...je te laisse te faire une idée par toi-même...

A bientôt. Kiss!

**chris52** : Je te comprends : moi aussi j'ai bavé en écrivant!!!!mdr!! Le pire...c'est que ça ne fait que commencer...Je te conseille de t'acheter un stock de mouchoirs ou de carrément prévoir la location de matériel médical!! (Tu sais...l'espèce "d'aspireur" à bave que l'on te mets dans la bouche lors des opérations, lol!!)

Les deux derniers chapitres devraient être à ta convenance, je pense...j'attends avec impatience ta réaction pour celui-ci déjà!!

Bisous et trèèèès bonne lecture!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 9 : Domination**_

**oO0Oo**

**POV Harry :**

_Alors...récapitulons..._

_Premier point, et pas le moins important : je suis en ce moment immobilisé dans une étreinte pieuvresque !! Bon jusque là ça pourrait être pire..._

_Deuxième point, pas banal non plus...étreinte donné par un homme... Je dis pas...c'est agréable quand même!_

_Et enfin troisième chose...Je suis dans les bras de Draco Malfoy!! Ce blondinet prétentieux et pétrit d'orgueil que j'ai détesté pendant toute mon adolescence..._

_Vous n'auriez pas énuméré les choses dans cet ordre? Ouais ben...MOI oui!!_

_Je suis Harry Potter...Le Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier...et je suis fou de désir pour Malfoy..._

_Je suis perdu...mais surtout ne venez pas me chercher..._

Un long gémissement d'abandon résonna alors dans la chambre de Harry.

**POV Draco :**

_Par Merlin Potter...est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce qui vient de s'échapper de tes lèvres..._

_Je deviens fou..._

_Pourquoi lui?? Je ne nie pas que ce gryffondor décérébré est très bien fait de sa personne, mais pourquoi suis-je autant attiré par lui?_

_Je...sa façon de me regarder, de sourire, de bouger...sa magie..._

_Tout me pousse vers lui sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me perdre en lui et cette idée ne me dégoûte même pas...c'est...normal..._

_Je veux embrasser Potter, le caresser, l'allonger sur ce lit et me fondre dans ses bras et dans son corps et c'est normal..._

Draco tenait toujours dans ses bras le gryffondor et continuait à s'occuper de son cou de façon frénétique. Le brun quant à lui, ne faisait pas un geste, appréciant seulement les attentions dont il était l'objet et se contentant d'exprimer son ravissement à l'aide de grognements et autres tremblements délicieux... La bouche experte de Draco n'allait pas tarder à le liquéfier sur place!

Mais il avait peur...

Non pas que le blond décide d'aller plus loin mais...il avait peur de faire un mouvement ou de dire un mot qui provoquerait l'arrêt soudain de ce moment si particulier pour lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait un Draco Malfoy collé aux lèvres...ou au cou pour être plus précis...

Ses soupirs et gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et nombreux si bien que le blond commençait légèrement à se faire plus entreprenant. Ses mains glissaient le long du corps de Harry et sa bouche ne cessait de dévorer son cou et de mordiller les lobes de ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il remontait à ses lèvres, Draco s'emparait sauvagement de la bouche du brun et enfoncer brutalement sa langue à l'intérieur sans attendre d'invitation. Cependant durant l'échange il s'arrangeait toujours pour rendre le baiser passionné, assez doux, comme pour se faire pardonner alors que _La Chose_ dans ses bras ne se plaignait même pas d'être traité de la sorte!! Au contraire elle semblait même y prendre du plaisir au vu de la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon depuis de longues minutes!!

Oui, "La Chose"!

Harry laissait Malfoy menait la danse comme si son corps n'était qu'une simple marionnette dans le merveilleux théâtre de Guignol!!

Allo?!

Y'a quelqu'un là-haut???

**POV Harry :**

_Hum... _(soupir)

_Malfoy...encore...oui là..._ (resoupir)_...non, non plus bas...hummmmmmm_

(reresoupir)_...hein?_

_MAIS..._

Se reprenant un peu et voyant que son corps était très apprécié par son vis-à-vis (sans blague??), Harry amorça un pas vers l'arrière pour tenter de se rapprocher de son lit. Prenant son geste pour une tentative de fuite, Draco plaqua avec plus de force son corps au brun et passa ses mains sous son haut pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui!

Harry sourit au vu de sa réaction.

Voyant que le brun ne s'offusquait pas du geste mais qu'il continuait toujours à gigoter sur place Draco fini par comprendre la demande muette. Il empoigna les cuisses du brun et le souleva du sol sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Harry fut tout d'abord surpris, sans pour autant s'arracher aux lèvres du serpentard, et enroula ses jambes dans un geste instinctif autour de sa taille. Sa position soudaine lui fit pousser un gémissement rauque que le baiser étouffa à peine. Draco grogna à l'entente de celui-ci et s'activa à caresser le dos et les fesses si tentantes se trouvant à portée de ses mains!

Harry se mit alors à onduler lascivement contre le serpentard, frottant son torse et son entrejambe contre Draco et l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fou de désir, Draco franchit en quelque pas la distance qui les séparait du lit du Survivant et s'affala dessus avec le brun toujours fermement accrocher à ses hanches. Lorsque sa tête toucha son oreiller Harry poussa un petit soupir de contentement et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Ses doigts brûlants caressèrent la peu si douce du dos de Draco...il remontait petit à petit le vêtement tout en effleurant la peau qui passait sous ses doigts. Le blond se tendit sous la caresse et poussa des petits soupirs et gémissements grisants qui signifiaient clairement que le traitement n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se détacha des lèvres de Draco en le repoussant légèrement. Celui-ci délogé sans douceur de cette bouche si merveilleuse, fronça les sourcils tout en regardant le brun mais l'agacement de son regard était loin d'être effrayant! Sans plus attendre, Harry empoigna fermement le tee-shirt du blond et le lui enleva d'un geste impatient. Draco se dégagea un peu plus pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser ce qui laissa une vue parfaite de son torse à Harry. Voyant le brun en pleine contemplation Draco ne bougea pas. Seulement appuyé sur un bras, son torse ne touchant plus celui de son improbable amant, il se contenta d'observé son visage rougit par leur échange et brûlant d'une impatience non dissimulée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Harry observa le torse fin et musclé au dessus de lui. Cette peau si blanche, si douce que seules quelques cicatrices rendait parfois irrégulière. Il passa ses doigts doucement sur chacune d'elles dans un geste timide comme si ce qu'il touchait était précieux et sacrée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste sensuel en poussant un gémissement d'envie et sans plus attendre se releva un peu pour venir goûter cette peau au reflet d'ivoire. Sous le geste, Draco se cambra et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière dans un long soupir de plaisir. La bouche de Harry le rendait fou de plus en plus. Le brun déposait de simples petits baisers innocents pour ensuite enflammer ses sens en sortant une langue impatiente qui venait lécher et maltraiter un morceau de peau bien choisit. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, Harry continua cette torture, engloutissant par la même occasion un téton qui se trouvait sur son chemin et laissa une de ses mains errait sur l'entrejambe volumineuse du blond. Sa main frotta langoureusement, à travers le tissu, l'érection du blond qui sous la surprise haleta sans retenue.

Réaction qui eu pour effet de le faire basculer sur un lit avec un Potter excité plus que jamais assis à califourchon sur sa taille !

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les releva au-dessus de la tête en les maintenant dans une de ses mains avec force.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Si...Si tu veux la jouer...comme ça...grand bien te fasses mais...tu risques d'être limiter dans tes gestes et...il n'est pas dit...que je me laisse faire...Haleta-t-il d'une voix emplie de désir.

Harry le regarda intensément et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Lèvres sur lesquelles un regard orageux s'était fixé.

- Et qui te dit que je vais les tenir éloigné de moi de cette manière ? Susurra-t-il contre les lèvres du blond avant de laisser une langue mutine venir jouer avec.

Draco ne répondit rien et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue même si la poigne du brun le forçait à rester sagement allongé sur le lit.

Harry rompit l'échange avec un sourire satisfait et relâcha les poignets du blond l'espace d'un seconde. Il murmura rapidement un sort qui les bloqua aussitôt dans leur position d'origine...

C'est-à-dire...loin de son corps!

- Tu vois cher Draco...mes mains sont parfaitement libres et vont pouvoirs s'occuper de toi maintenant...le nargua-t-il un moment.

- Je ne savais pas que la perversion était un trait de caractère présent chez les gryffondors!! Répliqua vivement Draco pour cacher son étonnement bien que l'attitude du gryffondor l'excita encore plus.

Une lueur débridée brilla dans les yeux de Harry et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...Mais savais-tu que j'ai manqué d'atterrir à Serpentard? Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi...Souffla-t-il en se frottant langoureusement sur l'érection de Draco son regard toujours plongé dans deux perles en fusion.

- Merlin...oh Potter...Gémit Draco en se cambrant et en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Profitant de l'ouverture, Harry se jeta sur son cou en continuant à se frotter furieusement au corps en dessous de lui.

- Détaches moi...Soupira Draco dans un souffle.

- Tttttttt Dray...pas encore...laisse moi profiter de ton superbe corps comme je l'entends...Murmura sensuellement Harry à l'oreille du blond, qu'il mordilla ensuite.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement ses battements étaient désordonnés et puissants et son pantalon commençait drôlement à le serrer affreusement!!

- Putain Potter...détache moi !!Ragea Draco en rassemblant le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

- Oh oui...tu es si mignon quand tu t'énerves...encore...Demanda Harry avec une moue boudeuse tout en caressant et en léchant le torse du blond.

**POV Draco : **

_Que voulez vous répondre à ça..._

Draco resta donc muet face à la réponse du brun mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant!

Il se mit à se débattre rageusement dans l'espoir de déloger le brun et de l'empêcher de continuer sa torture. Harry le bloqua avec plus de force.

Puisque tu le prends comme ça je ne vois qu'une solution pour te calmer...Fit Harry menaçant en relevant les yeux vers le blond.

Menace quelque peu estompée par la lueur d'envie illuminant ses grands yeux émeraude.

Il descendit alors doucement le long du corps de Draco en le fixant intensément dans les yeux et en esquissant un petit sourire en coin. On aurait dit un fauve et Draco en frémit.

Comprenant trop bien à quoi faisait allusion le brun, Draco s'agita encore plus et tira désespérément sur ses liens magiques.

- Non...Aller Potter, détache moi...pas ça...pas comme ça...laisse moi te...détaches moi...Dit-il de plus en plus suppliant et...paniqué?

Harry occupé à détacher le bouton et à descendre lentement la braguette du pantalon du serpentard, se redressa subitement et un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

Mais enfin petit dragon...je ne vais pas te faire de mal...au contraire...Susurra-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Draco déglutit difficilement.

- Justement...DETACHE MOI!!!!

- Shhhhh!! Fit Harry un doigt devant sa bouche (celle de Draco) pour lui imposer le silence. Puis il se leva semblant soudain se rappeler quelque chose et s'approcha de sa table de nuit faisant comme si aucun blondinet diablement sexy et à moitié nu était allongé (et attaché!!) sur son lit.

- Mais...commença Draco interdit et légèrement frustré.

- Pas d'inquiétude...j'ai juste oublié une petite chose...

Il se saisit de sa baguette et trois sorts furent rapidement prononcés.

Un sort bloquant sa porte...Harry savait pas expérience que certaines personnes ne se gênerait pas pour entrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir et précisément lorsqu'il ne fallait pas...Et en ce moment il ne fallait surtout pas entrer sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!!

Un autre les protégeant magiquement tous les deux en prévision de l'acte à suivre...

Et enfin un dernier pour insonoriser la pièce...

- Voilàààà, Fit Harry satisfait de lui-même, maintenant tu peux hurler... Et crois moi...tu vas hurler...Finit-il en regardant Draco avec un regard lubrique et...dangereux?

Draco s'inquiéta un instant et ragea de plus belle.

- POTTER, détache moi tout de suite!!!S'escrima-t-il à répéter.

Sans lui répondre Harry reprit sa place entre ses jambes et lui arracha vivement son pantalon. Il contempla un instant la bosse qui déformait le sous vêtement du blond en se léchant les lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pousser un gémissement désespéré à Draco, et se pencha dessus. Il déposa des petits baiser à travers la dernière barrière de vêtement ce qui eu l'effet escompté...Draco arrêta de se débattre et attendit la suite avec impatience.

- Tu disais Malfoy...Demanda-t-il taquin en le caressant en même temps. Ses mais voyageant tantôt sur son ventre, tantôt à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond.

Le Malfoy en question était bien trop occupé à pousser de petits gémissements pour lui répondre. Ses yeux à moitiés clos, rivés sur Harry, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il mordillait ses lèvres en anticipant le prochain toucher et son corps frémissait entièrement dans l'attente du geste d'un érotisme fou que le brun allait accomplir devant ses yeux avides.

Harry continuait son manège en se délectant de l'expression du blond et de tous les sons qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il continua de caresser paresseusement les abdominaux du blond puis descendit plus bas. Ses index passèrent de chaque côté sous son boxer que Harry fit descendre dans une lenteur calculée.

- P...Potter...Fit Draco le souffle coupé.

Pas de réponse.

- HARRY!!!Hurla le blond pour capter son attention.

- Hum...Demanda Harry sans arrêter son manège.

- Laisses moi te toucher...Fit alors une voix douce.

Harry stoppa ses gestes. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix...enfin, pas tout à fait...

Il releva la tête.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et son regard lubrique brilla alors d'un tout autre éclat...

Il était face à la plus enchanteresse des visions et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Draco Malfoy était là allongé sur son lit, soumis, pratiquement nu, tremblant de désir, le visage rougit par les émotions et ses cheveux d'or et d'argent encadrant son beau visage.

Délaissant quelque instant l'objet de ses désirs, Harry remonta vers lui, caressa doucement les traits fins de ce visage angélique (1) en le dégageant des cheveux qui s'y perdait et en le contemplant avec tendresse...et oui...

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et les liens magiques retenant les poignets de Draco se volatilisèrent.

D'abord surprit, Draco ne bougea pas. Puis lentement il posa ses mains sur le brun et commença à le dévêtir.

Un tee-shirt vola...

Puis Draco s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon devenu franchement inutile. Pour cela il échangea leur position d'un habile coup de rein et se retrouva en position dominante. Toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qui étonna Harry de plus en plus (2), Draco lui retira son pantalon.

Egalité, un point partout...la balle au centre...

Il caressa ses jambes tout en remontant lentement vers le brun et en se délectant du frissonnement produit pas ses soins. Il évita soigneusement l'entrejambe de Harry, qui grogna de frustration, et s'occupa de son nombril. Sa bouche et sa langue en dessinèrent les contours et Draco remarqua vite que cette zone était très sensible chez le gryffondor. En effet celui-ci ne cessait de gémir et de s'arquer le plus possible pour se rapprocher de son corps alors que ses mains se crispaient puissamment sur les draps.

Toujours dans son ascension, Draco caressa lentement le torse offert tout en embrassant langoureusement Harry. Ses mains flattaient les flancs du brun, effleurant, caressant avec ardeur, et instinctivement le brun remonta ses bras pour lui laisser tout le loisir de s'occuper du haut de sa personne.

Grave erreur...

Dans un geste rapide, Draco s'empara de ses poignets et lui bloqua les bras au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un sort. (3)

Fier de lui il se redressa.

- Je suis le meilleur à ce jeu Potter, je suis un Serpentard ne l'oublie pas...un vrai...mais je te promets une chose...quelqu'un va effectivement hurler mais...ce ne sera pas moi!! Rajouta-t-il avec un regard prometteur.

Toujours assis sur les hanches du brun, il s'arrangea pour que leurs érections se rencontrent et se touchent ce qui leur arracha à tous les deux un grognement puissant. Harry regardait toujours Draco dont la tête était basculée en arrière et dont le corps se tendait sous la sensation. Il commença à tirer sur ses liens pour se libérer et ainsi toucher ce corps bien trop loin et tentant à son goût.

Draco le regarda alors et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

- Chacun son tour..._Harry_...Souffla-t-il avec luxure. Je ne te ferai aucun mal...

Et l'enfer commença pour Harry Potter...

_A suivre..._

(1) : Quelle naïveté!!

(2) : Ahhhhh, quand même!!

(3) : Je sais, je sais...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oui, c'est affreusement cliché tout ça mais...avouez que ça donne envie!! (chris52???T'es toujours là???mdr!!!!!!)**

**Sur une note plus sérieuse...**

**Heu...j'ai un problème. Voilà de quoi il retourne : **

**Si je prends en compte les circonstances dans lesquelles je publie et compte tenu du fait que les vacances approchent ... cela veut dire que je ne pourrais pas publié avant le 8 Janvier et donc j'ai peur que vous ne m'en vouliez beaucoup!!!! Vous laissez à CE moment de l'histoire ne va pas être BON pour ma santé, je le sens!!! Surtout qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre...**

**Je vais ESSAYER de publier pendant les vacances mais je ne promets rien!!**

**En attendant je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes!!!!Eclatez vous bien et profitez en bien!!! Bisous!! **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Toi

_**BONNE ANNEE 2007 A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**  
**_

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam_ : **LEEEEEEEEMMMOON!!!! A TABLE!!!! **Ceci marquera le "dessert" et la fin de cette fic, enfin de la première partie. Je ferais peut être (la cause du "peut être" est le temps!) une suite, j'ai les idées et le titre mais rien n'est encore en chantier, lol!!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures!!

**RAR Anonym: **

**yohina **: 'Alut !! Bon, après ces deux semaines à buller les doigts de pied en éventail (je parle de moi là, lol !!) il est très difficile de répondre à ta review….je pense que toi-même ne sais plus ce que tu m'a dit, mdr !!...je relis ta review……….bon…….en gros : que des compliments, lol !! Merci donc et j'espère que tu va apprécier cette fin d'histoire, car oui, c'est la fin….toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, et oui !!!!...Snif….je suis quand même très triste, c'est la fin d'une époque pour moi…..Bon aller, bonne lecture, merci d'avoir été là et à bientôt !! Kisu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**  
**

**oO0Oo**

_**Chapitre 10 : Toi**_

**oO0Oo**

Harry se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et dans le flou artistique de son réveil il chercha inconsciemment le corps chaud de Draco à ses côtés. Il allongea le bras pour le toucher mais ne rencontra qu'une place vide et froide à côté de lui. Malgré tout, un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il resta un moment ainsi, allongé, les yeux entrouverts en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit et la félicité avec laquelle tout cela avait été accompli.

Désir, passion, assouvissement mais aussi douceur, tendresse, plaisir partagé tout cela se mélangé dans l'esprit de Harry dans un joyeux bordel!

Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de chose...Et ce qui l'intriguait été justement que tout cela soit pour Draco. Harry n'avait jamais pris un pied pareil! Il devait bien avouer que le blond était très doué dans un lit!

Son sourire béat fut vite remplacé par un sourire lubrique.

_**Flash back **_

_Harry n'avait conscience que de cette bouche et de cette langue qui le menait avec lenteur vers un plaisir certain. Draco semblait se réjouir des longs gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche du brun et s'évertuer donc à rendre ses mouvements lents et torturants. Sa langue remonté doucement le long de la verge tendue de Harry, parfois remplacé pas ses mains. Puis sans prévenir, Draco prenait son gland rougi dans sa bouche et effectuait une succion qui provoquait chez le propriétaire des râles puissants. _

_Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Tantôt il suppliait Draco d'arrêter sa torture, tantôt il en voulait plus. Dans sa position, il se sentait faible et extrêmement puissant...tout était confus._

_En regardant attentivement Harry, le plaisir de Draco en fut décuplé. Le brun était magnifique. Son corps, dans cette position soumise, était recouverte par une fine pellicule de sueur et se cambrait de plaisir. Son torse se soulevait de manière désordonné et le souffle qui sortait des ses lèvres rougies – rougies par les morsures qui témoignait de l'ascension de son plaisir - était accompagné de plaintes d'un érotisme délirant. Ses yeux de jades embués d'extase étaient à demi cachés par ses paupières dont les longs cils noirs venaient parfois caressaient le haut de ses pommettes._

_Harry était un appel à la luxure et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour déchaîner ses envies. Il reprit le sexe brûlant de Harry dans sa bouche et commença un violent mouvement de va-et-vient qui arrachèrent de longs cris de pur contentement au brun. Sentant que Harry arrivait au bord de la jouissance, Draco le libéra alors de ses entraves. Sans s'en rendre compte, car étant trop perdu dans les sensations enivrantes que lui faisait ressentir Draco et sa bouche merveilleuse, Harry posa avec douceur une main dans cette chevelure blonde et soyeuse pour accompagner les mouvements foutrement délicieux du blond. L'autre main de Harry se crispant de plus en plus fermement sur les draps._

_Un énième allé-venu fit hurler Harry qui se libéra dans la bouche de son tortionnaire alors que tout son corps se cambrait sous la puissante sensation de plaisir qui l'avait envahit._

_Draco accepta sans rechigner la semence du brun et après avoir lécher une dernière fois le sexe encore vibrant de son amant, il remonta doucement vers lui. Harry avait la tête tournée sur le côté et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Un baiser déposé dans son cou lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il tomba instantanément dans deux perles grises envahies par un désir ardent. Draco se pencha alors vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion mais aussi avec une douceur que Harry n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez lui._

_Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant et se caressant en harmonie._

_Harry passa alors ses jambes autour de la taille du blond comme pour l'inciter à venir partager une autre sorte de plaisir. Mais ce plaisir là était autrement plus interdit et délicieux..._

_- Je ne suis pas sur de me contrôler longtemps si tu me provoque de la sorte Po...Harry...Souffla difficilement Draco en s'arrachant à leur baiser._

_A l'emploi du prénom, Harry lui fit un sourire enjôleur._

_- Il me semble que le message est clair? Dois-je t'envoyer un carton d'invitation ou suis-je assez explicite mon cher Draco? Fit Harry d'une voie sensuellement basse et rauque. _

_Le blond grogna et reprit possession de cette bouche pulpeuse. Une de ses mains se dirigea alors vers l'endroit tant désiré et il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Harry poussa un gémissement sourd dans la bouche de Draco, signifiant ainsi sa satisfaction. Voyant que l'intrusion était loin de dérangeait Harry, le blond rajouta un autre doigt et prépara longuement Harry à sa future venue en alternant les mouvements de ciseaux et circulèrent pour détendre l'anneau de chair._

_Les soupirs et gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et augmentèrent considérablement le désir de Draco et il du se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer avec sauvagerie dans ce corps frémissant de plaisir._

_- Ar...arrêtes...de jouer Malfoy...haleta Harry avant de gémir bruyamment. Draco venait de heurter sa prostate._

_- A tes ordres...mais n'en prends pas l'habitude...Souffla Draco avec amusement._

_Harry esquissa un sourire qui fut brutalement remplacé par une longue inspiration sensuelle. Draco venait de le pénétrer et s'enfonçait doucement en lui. Son avancée fut ponctuée par ses propres gémissements et par les soupirs ravis de Harry. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit, s'estompait peu à peu face à la douceur dont faisait preuve Draco ce qui aida Harry à se détendre considérablement et à s'habituer à la présence du blond dans son corps._

_- Hum...tellement bon...marmonna Draco perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à s'enfoncer dans ce fourreau étroit et chaud._

_Harry n'était pas en reste. D'un coup de rein il propulsa Draco au plus profond de lui. Le geste leur arracha à tout les eux un puissant cri d'extase._

Trois petits coups contre sa porte l'arracha brutalement à sa rêverie.

- T'es réveillé Harry? Prononça alors une voix.

Harry grogna sourdement et pesta contre ces gents qui ne laisse pas aux autres le plaisir de revivre le souvenir érotico-bandant de leur nuit!!

- NON!!Aboya-t-il.

- Désolé...mais Dumbledore est en bas...des nouvelles de Sainte mangouste à propos de Pansy...Lui expliqua Hermione avec une toute petite voix dans l'espérance de ne pas contrariée plus La Bête!

- Je descends...Marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Harry se leva donc et s'habilla en pestant mais des flashs de sa nuit avec Draco ne cessaient de l'assaillir brusquement et c'est dans un état semi-libidineux qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son état de transe ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine.

Un éclat blond attira immédiatement son regard.

Il plongea avec une avidité incontrôlable dans un regard en argent liquide et une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit alors.

**_  
Flash back _**

_Draco avait toutes les peines du monde à contrôler ses pulsions. Ses coups de reins étaient lents et précis, arrachant à chaque passage leurs lots de gémissements et de suppliques. _

_La cadence s'accéléra très vite pourtant. Draco n'était plus centré que sur le corps chaud et tremblant qui se mouvait avec lui. Tout ce qui n'était pas Harry avait disparu..._

_Harry et sa bouche qu'il mordait, qu'il léchait..._

_Harry et ses mains expertes..._

_Sa voix..._

_- Plus vite...hum...encore...plus..._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco cède..._

_Il embrassa le brun avec passion puis se détacha de ses lèvres alléchantes pour se redresser quelque peu. Il empoigna rudement alors ses hanches et se propulsa avec plus d'ardeur dans son corps. _

_Harry se cambra avec force et ne se retenu pas d'exprimer son plaisir au blond. Le traitement brusque ne semblant pas le déranger plus que ça._

_Draco était en perdition..._

_A présent à genoux et s'enfonçant sans pitié dans l'intimité du brun en le retenant fermement pas les hanches, il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait...transporté dans un monde de plaisir charnel et d'abandon, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet antre chaud et accueillant...Il voulait du plaisir encore...plus fort...destructeur et...total_

_Les cris de Harry lui arrivaient par vagues sourdes..._

_Harry qu'il pénétrait sans pitié et avec une fougue sans pareille..._

_Il prit conscience de sa sauvagerie et attrapa à bras le corps son amant pour le serrer contre lui..._

_Harry maintenant enserré par deux bras chauds et puissants, reprenait ses esprits et son souffle. Le traitement de Draco ne l'avait pas blessé mais épuisé..._

_Bien sur...il aurait des bleus!!_

_Mais..._

_Pour se faire comprendre clairement Harry s'agita contre Draco et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il entreprit de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et de les mener avec douceur à l'ultime plaisir. _

_Draco lui rendit son baiser et lui caressa tendrement le dos comme pour se faire pardonner sa brusquerie._

_Loin d'être rancunier, Harry le laissa faire et ondula son bassin de sorte d'effectuer un mouvement de va et vient régulier qui ne tarda pas à les refaire gémir de concert. _

_Etroitement serrés l'un à l'autre et s'embrassant comme des affamés, il accélérèrent le mouvement et ne tardèrent pas a atteindre l'apogée de leur plaisir en hurlant leur prénoms. Draco, qui tenait toujours Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, se déversa par à-coups dans ce corps si appétissant et gémit longuement son plaisir dans le cou du brun. Harry, quant à lui, releva la tête et se laissa emporté par la jouissance qu'il avait ressenti et qui s'exprimait par tout les pores de sa peau._

_Ils restèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco n'avait pas bougé mais n'avait pas desserrer sa prise sur le brun. Harry le couvrait de petits baisers dans les cheveux et lui caressaient toujours le dos, profitant comme ça, de sa présence..._

_Comme si il s'y était attendu, Harry ne fut nullement surpris lorsque Draco éclata brusquement en sanglots dans ses bras. _

_Comment ne pas réagir de la sorte avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé..._

_Tout ce que en quoi Draco Malfoy croyait et tout ce qui constituait son être étaient parti en fumée..._

_Après sa mère, il venait de perdre son père..._

_Oh oui, il le détestait..._

_Mais le petit garçon arrogant au fond de lui, l'admirait encore tellement...lui, cet homme froid et cruel..._

_Harry pouvait comprendre tout ça...et en plus voilà que maintenant Draco couchait avec lui..._

_Ça en fait du changement...non?_

_Ils se couchèrent sans prononcer une parole. Harry s'endormit vite enserrant doucement mais fermement le corps de Draco contre lui. Le blond ne protesta pas et se détendit immédiatement. Il mit un certain temps à trouver le sommeil mais fut vite emporté par les bras de Morphée en étant bercé par la respiration régulière et apaisante du petit brun qui le serrait tendrement dans ses bras._

_Sommeil bien mérité mais de courte durée lorsque les désirs inassouvis se réveillèrent et les emportèrent au-delà du 12, Grimmault Square durant une bonne partie de la nuit...Chacun réclamant le corps de l'autre... _

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent les yeux vers un Harry hagard et à cent lieux de la cuisine du quartier général de l'ordre.

- Harry...tu es avec nous? Demanda la voix calme de Dumbledore.

- Euh...oui, bafouilla-t-il en sursautant Excusez moi...Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit donc...vous comprenez... Mentit-il avec un sourire gêné et une expression fuyante.

Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Draco qu'il cacha immédiatement devant sa tasse de café.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Blaise...

Vu la tête de Harry lorsqu'il était entré et avez vu le blond – pour dire, il bavait presque! – et vu l'expression de son meilleur ami à l'instant...Il se tramait quelque chose entre les deux et il en était sur!

- Tiens donc...Railla-t-il. On a fait des cauchemars Harry?

- Oh oui...Horribles!!!Confirma Harry dans un mauvais mensonge digne d'un acteur de série B.

- Je vois...Soupira Blaise en roulant des yeux. Et bien la prochaine fois appelle moi...je t'aiderai à les chasser!!

Draco s'étouffa alors avec sa gorgé de café.

- Ça va Draco? Lui demanda Remus inquiet en lui tapotant le dos.

- T...tout va bien...merci...Articula-t-il péniblement.

Les yeux de Blaise se rétrécirent et la légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami ne passa pas inaperçus à ses yeux.

Blaise se mit alors à ricaner devant une assistance étonnée de son comportement.

- Euh...ça va Blaise? Tu te sens bien?? Demanda Hermione, perplexe devant l'attitude de son compagnon.

Il continua à rire quelque seconde puis se calma. Il fit un geste aux autres comme pour leur dire que sa folie passagère était terminée et qu'il pouvait continuer de parler.

Il y a quelque année en arrière, Blaise aurait été choqué de voir l'irascible et l'imperturbable Draco Malfoy être aussi expressif et se trahir deux fois en aussi peu de temps. A l'heure actuelle, il trouvait ça complètement hilarant!

- Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez des nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste? Demanda Harry l'air sérieux et en tentant de cacher son mal aise.

Il ne savait pas mentir et connaissant Blaise, il savait aussi que son comportement ne lui échapperait pas et qu'il devrait rendre des comptes! Son "blocage" lors de son arrivé dans la pièce avait était tout sauf discret...et d'ailleurs, il s'étonnait encore qu'une certaine personne ne lui est pas sautée à la gorge pour l'avoir fixer de la sorte!

Oh...il lui ferait sûrement payait plus tard...

_- Oh oui..._Pensa Harry avec envie. _CONCENTRÉ...restons, concentré!! _Se fustigea-t-il ensuite.

- En effet. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant aimablement à l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Comment se fait-il que Pansy ne soit pas encore réveiller et pourquoi les médicomages ne font-il rien pour elle? Demanda alors froidement Draco.

Lorsqu'il était question de Pansy, sa patience n'était pas très développée...

- C'est vrai ça...qu'est ce qu'ils foutent?? Renchérit Blaise sur le même ton hautain.

- Calmez-vous par Merlin! Si vous laissiez Albus s'exprimer peut être que vous auriez des réponses à vos questions! Cessez de vous conduire comme deux gamins capricieux! Gronda Remus.

Il était rare de se faire réprimander de la sorte par le loup-garou. C'était plutôt Severus qui s'en chargeait d'habitude...

Ceci eu pour effet de tellement choquer les deux concernés, qu'ils se renfrognèrent immédiatement et ne dirent plus un mot. Albus, Hermione et Harry esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

- Merci Remus. Intervint Dumbledore. Ainsi, il semblerait que Miss Parkinson est été soumise à un puissant sortilège de sommeil. Mais la magie commence à s'estomper et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Draco et Blaise poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Est-ce que l'on sait quand exactement? Demanda alors Harry nonchalamment.

Tout le monde attendait la réponse de directeur de Poudlard mais celui-ci semblait plus absorbé par quelque chose. Son regard perçant était fixé sur le Survivant et une lueur amusée l'éclaira.

Tous regardèrent alors Harry et une expression abasourdie générale se figea sur tous les visages.

Harry était debout, derrière la chaise de Draco, une tasse de café à la main qu'il sirotait tranquillement et une main posée sur l'épaule du blond en signe de soutien.

- Alors? Redemanda-t-il étonné par le silence et l'attention soudaine dont il faisait l'objet.

- Euh...on ne sait pas vraiment...Bredouilla Remus en le regardant étrangement.

C'est le moment que choisit Draco pour se saisir de sa main et la portée à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

- Ça va Remus? Tu es tout pâle! S'inquiéta Harry en fixant gravement le loup-garou.

Remus se contenta de hocher simplement la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

- Bon...si s'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire, je vous laisse. Je vais à Sainte Mangouste. Déclara Draco en se levant prestement.

Sous les regards médusés de l'assistance, il serra Harry dans ses bras quelque instant, déposa un baiser dans son cou et sur son front.

- A plus tard. Murmura Draco au brun, puis il sortit de la pièce sans se préoccuper des regards ahuris posés sur lui.

Harry s'assit alors dans la chaise qu'il venait de libérer, sa tasse toujours à la main.

- Quoi?? Demanda-t-il alors innocemment en regardant toutes les personnes présentes.

Dumbledore le regardait en souriant mais la plupart des autres personnes semblaient avoir été pétrifiés.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard? Le questionna Blaise. Même si il s'attendait à quelque chose, ce qu'il venait de voir faisait partie de la science-fiction!!

- Non...mais...qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça?? Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes! Dommage que Draco soit partit parce qu'il aurait sûrement...

Le rire qui s'étalait sur son visage se figea soudainement pour laisser place à une expression nettement moins enjouée!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent petit à petit et un hurlement effrayant retentit alors dans le cuisine semblant faire trembler les murs et ressemblant vaguement à :

- MALFOOOOOY!!!!

_Ini-Mini-Miny-Mo  
_

**_The End_**

**Et voilààààà!!**

**Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui sont encore peut être flou mais cette partie de l'histoire devait se finir ici!**

**Bon, alors qu'est ce que ça vous inspire? **

**Vous êtes pas choqué j'espère? C'était le premier lemon que j'écrivais donc je sais pas ce que ça vaut. Moi, j'l'aime bien!!**

**Encore merci pour tout les encouragements et le soutient que j'ai eu. Ça vaut vraiment le coup de faire partager son travail! Vous avez tous été adorables!!**

**Bisous bisous les gens et merci encore d'avoir répondu présent!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Note : pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais publié prochainement une histoire sur un couple que j'adore particulièrement. Ce sera une fic sur Sirius et Remus donc, peut être se reverra-t-on!! Bye.**

**  
**

**SONDAGE **

**Je me permets de retenir votre attention encore un moment. Je veux votre avis sur une chose...**

**Une suite de cette histoire doit se faire. Quand? Je sais pas...mais c'est prévu. Dans cette optique, j'aimerai en faire un Mpreg en plus du reste. NE VOUS EMBALEZ PAS surtout, ce n'est qu'une simple idée! Je voudrais pour cela avoir votre avis mais il se peux que je le fasse malgré votre désaccord comme il se peut que je ne le fasse pas malgré votre accord, lol! Dans ce cas, vous me direz : "Ben alors pourquoi elle veux notre avis cette c'te débile???" Je veux, c'est tout! Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez par rapport à "Réminiscence". Voilà, merci d'avance.**

**(Inutile, pour ceux qui veulent, de me demander tel ou tel sexe pour l'enfant ou de me donner des idées de prénom car je sais déjà ce que je ferais SI je le fait, non mais!!!lol)**


	11. RAR et petite new

Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

**Désooooooooléé !!**

Voici donc les RAR pour les personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre via ffnet !!

Je vais tout d'abord faire une remerciement collectif : Merci a tous (même à ceux à qui g déjà répondu !) d'avoir suivit mes délires et d'avoir été autant enthousiaste à propos de cette histoire !!

**PETITE INFO : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis entrain d'écrire un OS sur William et Alexandre. Je ne sais pas quand il sera fini mais ça ne va pas prendre six mois, lol !! Comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, je le publierai en tant que HPDM donc……guetter moi !!!**

Maintenant…………….LES RAR :

**caro06** : merci beaucoup pour cette dernière (snif) review et d'avoir répondu au sondage. Peu de personne l'on fait donc je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour la suite….Mais bon, on verra bien !! Bisous !!

**yohina** : et oui le temps passe super vite !! Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de publier le dernier chapitre !! En même temps toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, lol !!! A très bientôt j'espère et encore merci de m'avoir supporter jusqu'au bout !! Kisu

**hermoni** : tu me fais rougir……..que de compliments !!! Par contre : prude …….euh, c'est raté, feignante………..d'accord !!!!lol ! Je te rassure je ne veux pas kon me supplie pour avoir une suite, au contraire, je n'aimerai que vous attendiez impatiemment quelque chose qui va mettre du temps à venir. Sinon je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ! A bientôt peut être, biz

**Florelle** : Ravi que tu es aimé, surtout la fin car je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pouvait prêter à confusion. Certains se sont demandés pourquoi Harry criait après Draco mais en fait il ne fait que le rappeler pour avoir son aide !!lol, pov ryry !!! Kiss

**lyla black** : Ohlala, je vais vraiment prendre la grosse tête attention !!!mdr !! T'inquiète pas si t'en perd ton vocabulaire en me disant tes impressions, moi je le perd en écrivant dès fois et c'est un miracle que ma fic soit rester claire malgré tout, lol !!! Sinon, à la prochaine !! Bis

**lasia** : Coucou !! C'est vraiment sympa de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais à propos du Mpreg et je suis très touché du fait que tu dises que tu me liras même si j'en fait un !! Vraiment, merci beaucoup. A bientôt, biz biz !!

Et voilà, bon, à bientôt peut être pour une autre histoire.

Gros bisous à tous !!!

VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS !!!!!!!!


	12. Bonus : Partie 1

¤¤¤¤**_BONUS¤¤¤¤_**

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration. Rien n'est à moi sauf William, Alexandre, Marcus, Frédérick et compragnie, lol!!!

_Titre _: Que leur arrivent-ils? **BONUS** attaché à _Réminiscence_

_Couple_ : William et Alexandre (ceux qui connaissent savent de quoi je parle).

_Rating_ : on va dire M...

Genre : Romance/Drama

**_Avertissement_ : Slash...blablabla...homophobes...blablabla...Adios...blablabla**

**  
**

**_Blabla de moi_** : Salut à tous!! Me revoilà!!!

Je sais, je sais...J'avais dit que normalement je ferai un OS pour raconter un peu l'histoire de William et d'Alexandre. Malheureusement, j'ai été un peu longue...Et oui, j'ai été un petit peu plus inspiré que ce que je croyais et du coup...C'est vachement plus long que ce que ça aurait du être, lol!!!

De plus, j'avais aussi dit (dès fois, je devrais me taire...) que je publierai en tant que HPDM MAIS ça n'en ai pas un...donc j'ai préféré le mettre en bonus à la fin de réminiscence. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi!J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui l'attendaient.

**Petite précision importante** : j'ai donc coupé cette histoire en plusieurs parties. Je pense qu'il y en aura 4...

En ce qui concerne les dates de publications et bien...j'peux pas vous dire donc va falloir être patient siouplait!

Bonne lecture!! Kisu!!

_**Première partie**_

Un verre en cristal à la main, William tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure devant les invités de son père. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce goût pour tout se déploiement vulgaire de luxe et de soie pour un simple événement de pacotille.

Son père, Lord Marcus Emmanuel Potter, et lui-même venaient de finir de s'installer dans un luxueux manoir au sein même d'une ville tout à fait charmante en Autriche et qui promettait bien des occupations au plus jeune des Potter.

Vienne.

William s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui.

D'origine anglaise depuis des générations, les Potter était une famille très respectée au Royaume-Uni et en étroite collaboration avec le ministre sorcier anglais. Ses membres s'étaient vus offrir le suprême honneur de représenter leur nation devant les plus hautes instances sorcières d'Autriche afin d'assurer l'entente entre les deux gouvernements. Marcus Potter étaient donc partit avec le plus jeune de ses fils dans l'espoir de l'intéresser un peu plus au monde qui était le sien.

En effet, le jeune William, âgé de tout juste 20 ans, était ce que l'on pouvait appelé un jeune homme romantique et bohème. Il passait son temps à peindre, à lire et à charmer son monde mais sans jamais jeter son dévolue sur une de ses conquêtes au plus grand désespoir de son père. Etant le plus jeune d'une fratrie de trois gaillards, William se voyait libéré de toute obligation familiale selon son opinion. Point de vue que ne partageait pas du tout son père. Le patriarche Potter était bien décidé ce que son fils entre dans les cercles respectables les plus fermés même si pour ceci il devait l'éloigner de l'Angleterre. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que la vie dissolue de son fils ne pouvait trouvé meilleur repère que dans cette ville si envoûtante...

Voilà, presque deux mois que son père l'avait traîné dans son sillage en Autriche pour soi-disant "l'ouvrir aux merveilles du monde auquel il appartenait"!!

William eu un sourire ironique en repensant à l'air supérieur et complaisant de son père..."_l'ouvrir aux merveilles de ce monde_"...Si seulement son père savait...Il en mourrait sûrement de honte...

"_Les merveilles de son monde_", William les connaissait déjà depuis fort longtemps...Combien de nuit et de journée avait-il passé entre les bras et entre les draps des ses maîtresses et amants, parfois plusieurs en même temps, pour ne pas savoir mieux que quiconque de quoi son monde était fait? Ce n'était que débauche et luxure camouflé dans la dentelle et les faux sourires...Tout devait être fait discrètement pour ne pas être soupçonner...et une fois la lumière éteinte et les rideaux tirés, l'instinct le plus animal de chaque être ressortait avec une telle férocité que jamais il ne pourrait oublié ce que sa condition lui avait apporté.

Des relations, des portes ouvertes en grand pour son plus grand plaisir...mais jamais plus qu'une étreinte charnelle. Rien que son esprit ne puisse trouver digne d'intérêt...

William soupira un peu plus en repensant à cela.

Bien sur ce n'était pas la vie qu'il souhaitait mené...Il profitait juste de ce qui lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent mais n'en tirait aucune fierté, ni gloire.

Toutes ses aventures ne lui prouvaient qu'une chose une fois de plus : ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui. Il se sentait étouffé, prisonnier des convenances, dans un monde où tout n'était que courbettes et faux semblant...

Il aimait beaucoup son père et ses frères même si tous le harcelaient pour qu'il fasse enfin quelque chose de convenable sa vie. Mais lui était comme Elle...

Sa défunte mère...si belle et si libre...

Il avait suivit son père par respect pour lui et pour le nom qu'il lui avait légué...il essayait vraiment de faire de son mieux mais son esprit vagabondait quand même...hors de ses murs et de ce luxe qui lui donnait la nausée...Seuls les regards fiers que lui lançaient son père depuis le début de la soirée l'aidait à ne pas hurler son désespoir face à tout ses visages hypocrites. Pour lui, il agissait comme le digne héritier qu'il devait être...Comme le dernier fils Potter qu'il était et que tout le monde regardait avec respect.

Oh oui, son père était fier de lui car il avait fait le nécessaire pour cela même s'il mourait un peu plus chaque jour...

Seul la présence de Hans, dans cette grande maison impersonnelle, l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Hans était un vieil homme droit, gentil et ouvert. William se confiait à lui quelque soit le sujet. Il n'était jamais gêné devant lui car il l'avait pratiquement élevé depuis l'age de quatre ans lorsque sa mère était décédée.

Voyant son père lui faire un geste, William vida son verre d'un trait. Il grimaça l'espace d'une seconde et se recomposa un visage séduisant et fier. Tout de noir vêtu, tout les regards s'attardait sur lui sur son passage mais il n'y fit guère attention comme on le lui avait si bien appris. William bénissait cent fois Hans de l'avoir si bien éduqué car il ne souhaitait faire qu'une chose devant ces yeux avides...Rougir et fuir le plus loin possible pour qu'on cesse de le détailler comme une pièce de choix!

Mais son père ne l'aurait pas toléré...

- Approche William que je te présente un de nos chers compatriotes... Fit Marcus d'une voix noble et enjouée.

Lorsque William fut au côté de son père, il darda un regard hautain sur la personne qui se trouvait en face de celui-ci. Son assurance flancha un peu lorsqu'il rencontra deux orbes bleus d'une froideur à vous faire frissonner d'appréhension.

- Comte Malfoy, laissez moi vous présentez le plus jeune de mes fils, William.

- C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune homme. Votre père ne tarie pas d'éloge à votre sujet et je dois bien avouez que je ne peux pas l'en blâmer ayant moi-même entendu parler de votre talent diplomatique.

William s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme et lui fit un sourire affable avant de lui répondre d'une voix de velours.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur et je me permets d'ajouter que c'est un grand honneur pour moi de rencontrer un homme de votre qualité. J'ai un grand respect pour votre travail et je trouve admirable la façon dont vous avez su développer une modeste entreprise familiale en un empire des plus prestigieux.

En effet, la Famille Malfoy était connue et reconnue pour la qualité de son ouvrage. Avec son père, Frederik Malfoy avait su agrandir la boutique familiale pour la transformer en une enseigne incontournable dans le monde du textile. Ils étaient de loin les maîtres incontestés de la vente et de la confection dans nombre de pays civilisés.

Le Comte Malfoy sembla ravi par les compliments du jeune homme et eu un sourire suffisant.

- Je suis flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mon jeune ami. Je constate avec plaisir que votre père ne m'avait pas menti à votre sujet, comme le font beaucoup de père à propos de leur progéniture. Fit-il dans un sourire aimable qui n'eu rien de chaleureux aux yeux de William.

Il esquissa quand même un sourire par politesse et pour ne pas froisser son hôte, tout comme son père qui dut goûter plus volontiers à son pauvre humour puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- De plus, je suis forcé de reconnaître que vous êtes très loin de ressembler au portrait que l'on m'avait fait de vous...Finit-il ses yeux fouillant sans vergogne les beaux yeux myosotis de William comme pour y déceler quelque chose.

Bien que touché par ses mots, William n'en laissa rien paraître et Malfoy ne rencontra qu'un mur de noblesse parfait. Il se doutait bien que le patriarche Malfoy s'était renseigné sur eux avant de mettre les pieds à cette réception. Même si sa famille était très connue et respectée en Angleterre, William se doutait bien que certains charognards cherchaient quelques affaires bien juteuses à se mettre sous la dent. Et bien que sa vie comporte quelques incartades et que Malfoy soit un fouineur de première, William était absolument serein. Personne ne trouverait jamais rien sur lui...il était bien trop malin.

Il afficha un sourire séducteur sur son visage et s'apprêta à répondre mais son père le devança.

- Oh vous savez cher ami, la jalousie rend parfois les gens aigris. Si vous saviez le nombre d'enfants illégitimes et de maîtresses que l'on m'attribut vous en auriez une terrible migraine en les comptant!

- Je vous comprends très bien ayant moi-même goûté à tous ses quolibets douteux. Fit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Harry afficha un air concerné et désolé pour lui mais se garda bien de faire remarqué que, contrairement à son père, les ragots étaient sûrement fondés pour lui!!

- Enfin, ne parlons pas de ceci et profitons de cette soirée pour nous divertir! J'ai organisé cette réception pour fêter notre installation et non pas pour prêter fois à des racontars. William a tellement travaillé ses deux derniers mois qu'il ne doit connaître aucune des personnes influentes présentent ce soir. A part nos associés bien sur...mais, la jeunesse sorcière autrichienne sera plus divertissante pour lui. N'est ce pas mon fils?

William se contenta de lui faire un sourire de remerciement et empêcha une fois de plus de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas attendue pour découvrir "la jeunesse sorcière autrichienne"!!Mais bien sur...il ne devait pas parler de la même que celle de son fils...Harry avait passé de soirées et des nuits à danser et boire en compagnie de jeunes musiciens qu'il avait rencontrer tout à fait pas hasard dans les rues de la ville alors qu'il s'était perdu. Il s'agissait d'une troupe de musiciens et de danseuses tout à fait charmante. Et Harry avait passé de très bon moment en leur compagnie. En tout bien, tout honneur bien sur...sauf deux ou trois fois peut être mais il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment...

- Dans ce cas, si vous me le permettez, je peux peut être aidez votre fils dans sa démarche Milord.

- Ah oui? Demanda avidement Marcus.

William se retint de grogner. Tout mais pas être aider par un être aussi méprisant!! Pitié!! Son contact, s'éternisant un peu trop, était déjà un supplice pour William alors devoir le supporter encore et peut être dans les jours suivants ne l'enchantait guère...

- Il se trouve que mon fils tiens une de nos affaires ici même, à Vienne. Je suis sur qu'il sera en mesure d'apporter à votre fils les meilleures relations qui soient. Dit-il pompeusement.

William se rappela de ses paroles un peu plus tôt " _Je constate avec plaisir que votre père ne m'avait pas menti à votre sujet comme le font beaucoup de père à propos de leur progéniture"..._Il se retint de ricaner en voyant Frederik Malfoy vanté les admirables qualités de son _si_ merveilleux fils.

Il se gaussait intérieurement lorsque son père mis sur le tapis un sujet qui l'horripilait par-dessus tout...

- Vous devez sûrement avoir plus de chance que moi alors. Votre fils a déjà du prendre épouse?

William se mordit violement la joue pour ne pas hurler et si ses yeux brillaient à cet instant se n'était sûrement pas de joie.

Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, le Comte Malfoy pris un air contrit.

- Et bien non milord. Mon fils est tellement absorbé par son travail que je me demande même si il est au courant que l'autre sexe existe. Fit-il agaçé.

- Allons, mais que se passe-t-il dans leurs têtes à ses jeunes gens?? Dit alors Marcus sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

William aurait voulu s'esquiver mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Cette conversation s'annonçait orageuse pour lui et ce que dit Malfoy par la suite lui confirma qu'il avait du soucis à se faire.

- Ne m'en parler pas! Mais j'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour arranger ceci. Je connais beaucoup de parents qui serait très heureux de voir leur fille entrer dans le famille Malfoy et parmi elles s'en trouvera sûrement une qui plaira à Alexandre...qu'il le veuille ou non. Finit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucun échec.

- Vous avez absolument raison. Je devrais peut être faire comme vous! Approuva Marcus en souriant malicieusement.

Sentant le danger arrivait à grands pas pressés, William se décida pour une retraite tactique mais néanmoins subtile.

- Veuillez m'excuser père mais je crois avoir vu l'une de nos connaissances...Il me semble que lord Neidhardt viens de faire son entrée et il faut à tout prix que j'obtienne une audience avec lui. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix sérieuse et déterminée.

Ce n'était pas faux mais pas vrai non plus...Lord Neidhardt n'était pas là et il avait déjà une audience avec lui prévue le lendemain. Mais ça...son père n'était pas sensé le savoir!!

Plongé dans sa conversation avec le comte Malfoy, Marcus félicita l'initiative de William sans vraiment lui accorder son attention. William salua promptement le Comte et s'échappa avec toute la grâce et la distinction dont il était capable.

Arrivé sur le balcon, loin du tumulte de la salle de réception, il se permis de pousser un soupir de satisfaction en s'appuyant sur le balustrade.

- Merlin...quel horreur!! Je leur ferais bien bouffer leurs canes si j'avais le moindre espoir que ça leur fasse oublier cette idée absurde de mariage!! Ne serais-je donc jamais en paix avec ceci?? Grommela-t-il à haute voix sans se doutait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un ricanement lui fit pourtant réaliser son manque d'attention.

Que lui répétait sans arrêt Hans? Ne jamais relâcher son attention et ce, quelque soit le moment?

Raté...

William se redressa pourtant lentement, ajusta son habit et plaqua sur son visage une expression hautaine et détachée.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire Monsieur? Dit-il d'une voix peu chaleureuse en s'adressant à la personne qu'il devinait se trouver dans le recoin du balcon, près des volets.

La pénombre qui régnait à cet endroit permettait, à quiconque voulait se faire discret, d'avoir un peu d'intimité et échapper ainsi aux regards des curieux.

William ne distinguait donc de cette personne que ses jambes.

- Vous bien évidemment. Qui d'autre? Répondit éffrontemment son mystérieux interlocuteur d'une voix amusé et charmeuse.

William pouvait deviner sans problème le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage, pourtant inconnu, de cet homme.

- Et bien vous me voyez ravi de vous apporter un peu de divertissement. Cependant...auriez vous la correction de vous présenter Monsieur, que je sache à qui je sers de clown!! S'énerva quelque peu William.

L'homme ricana une fois de plus mais consentit tout de même à faire quelque pas dans la lumière.

Les sourcils froncés, William détailla de bas en haut l'inconnu.

Il était vêtu richement, d'un ensemble noir, tout comme lui, mais qui faisait un contraste étonnant avec sa peau. En effet la première chose que William avait remarqué, était la main blanche qui tenait élégamment une cigarette. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses vêtements, qu'il trouva cependant très classe, et son regard se dirigea impatiemment vers son visage.

Lorsque ses yeux y furent parvenu, il s'agrandirent d'étonnement quelque instant mais reprirent rapidement une expression ennuyé.

William parierait sans hésitation tout l'or de son père si il se trompait sur l'identité de cet homme. Il maudit une fois de plus sa malchance!! Parmi tout les hommes que portait cette planète, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Lui!! Car même si il ne le connaissait pas encore il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Alexandre Malfoy se tenait dans toute sa grandeur devant lui!

Les même cheveux blonds tombant sur ses larges épaules comme son père, le même visage quoique moins anguleux, les mêmes yeux bleus et froids, la même expression suffisante sur son visage aristocratique mais qui semblait plus chaleureuse à William du fait du petit sourire amusé qui jouait sur les lèvres pâles du blond, et la même prestance...

Alexandre Malfoy était aussi lumineux que William était ténébreux.

Avec son costume sombre, le brun était à l'opposé de son vis-à-vis. De plus, ses cheveux noir corbeau et ses profonds yeux océans ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression. La seule chose qui le faisait presque paraître fragile était son timbre de peau d'une pureté opaline. Pourtant, William n'avait rien de fragile...et c'est avec ingéniosité qu'il jouait de cet aspect de sa personne pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et ce, dans n'importe quel domaine...

Pour l'instant, son envie de grogner revint en force! A ce sujet, il faudrait qu'il contacte son ancien professeur de musique pour savoir si il ne l'avait pas transformé en loup-garou car il commencé vraiment à avoir des envie de hurler à la mort vraiment pressante depuis ses deux derniers mois!!

- Alexandre Malfoy je présume? Demanda-t-il sans grand espoir d'être contredit.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire fier.

- Tu présumes bien. Se contenta de lui répondre Alexandre en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il ne semblait pas gênait de le tutoyer alors qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Et puis, n'était-il pas censé être un parfait Malfoy??

Se disant, qu'après tout, il ne lui devait rien, William ne se laissa pas démonter par tant de culot.

- Je sais, je suis extralucide. Dis moi tu comptes me dévisager encore longtemps??

Alexandre paru enchanté de sa répartie.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il sait soufflé le petit William chéri!! Et est ce qu'il griffe aussi?? Demanda le blond avec amusement.

Si William fut surpris que le blond le connaisse alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été présentés, il n'en montra rien. Il se doutait bien que Papa Malfoy avait rencardé son fils sur tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

- Ouais, et il cogne aussi si c'est demandé gentiment...Gronda William. Merlin que cet homme était agaçant!

Alexandre se mit à rire franchement.

- Je vois...Et, est ce que cette bouche sait faire autre chose que de cracher son venin?? Demanda-t-il encore sans ce soucier de l'exaspération du brun.

William, décontenancé par la question, resta interdit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il se contenta de regarder le blond écraser sa cigarette et s'approcher de lui.

- Et bien...nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Murmura Alexandre, ses yeux de glace braqués sur les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de William.

Ce fut la seule chose que le brun entendit avant que le blond ne l'enserre de ses bras et ne lui vole un baiser passionné.

William sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et réprima un frisson. Il essaya de se défaire des bras de son assaillant mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pensa même pas à invoquer un sort d'expulsion tellement il était sous le choc. Alexandre Malfoy le tenait fermement contre lui et le fait qu'il soit plus grand et plus carré que lui n'aidait pas le pauvre jeune homme. William se débattait toujours autant lorsqu'il sentit une langue qui passait impatiemment sur ses lèvres en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche.

Il serra encore plus les lèvres mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy lui morde la lèvre inférieure pour le faire céder. Bien malgré lui, cela fonctionna. La douleur lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et une langue chaude au goût de tabac et de miel s'engouffra impérieusement dans l'espace crée. William poussa un gémissement devant tant d'ardeur et à sa plus grande horreur il réalisa que l'acte était loin de lui déplaire. Voyant que William se détendait un peu, Alexandre adoucit sa prise et son baiser, et commença à caresser et suçoter la langue que son partenaire semblait avoir mis à sa disposition.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des affamés, sous des soupirs répétés de part et d'autre, pendant un temps qui sembla interminable à William mais beaucoup trop court à Alexandre. Puis ils se séparèrent lorsque William repoussa brutalement le blond. Ce qu'il avait cru sentir dans la partie inférieure du corps de Malfoy l'avait quelque peu réveillé...

- J'étais sur d'avoir raison...A bientôt, William Potter...nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu ne le crois. Dit alors Alexandre d'une voix essoufflé mais qui parut incroyablement sensuelle à William. Tout comme le geste que Malfoy venait de faire pour essuyer un coin de sa bouche, en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun. Comme pour effacer toute trace de l'échange délicieux qui venait d'avoir lieu...

William, toujours sous le choc, ne prononça pas un mot et regarda simplement Alexandre Malfoy partir, rejoindre son père, salué celui de William avec qui son père parlait toujours, et se conduire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Furieux contre lui-même et contre ce goujat sans scrupule, William traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur et disparut dans la demeure pour ne plus réapparaître de la soirée.

Quelques invités furent surpris par son attitude, lui qui d'habitude était si posé, mais pour sa plus grande chance son père ne fit pas attention à lui. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec un jeune homme blond charmant qui avait fixé un regard brillant et amusé sur les portes d'entrée de la salle quelque secondes avant de lui redonner toute son attention.

**oO0Oo**

La soirée s'était admirablement déroulée et c'est dans un dernier au revoir que Marcus laissa les Malfoy monter dans leur fiacre.

- Il est regrettable que le jeune Potter se soit absenté si vite. J'avais espéré que tu puisses faire sa connaissance dès ce soir. Dit Frédérick Malfoy d'un ton contrarié.

- Ne vous inquiétiez pas père, ce n'est que partie remise.

- Je le sais très bien fils. Mais tout de même, plus vite il sera sous ton joug et mieux nos affaires se porteront.

Alexandre ne lui répondit pas. Il repensa à sa rencontre fortuite avec William et ne comptait pas en faire part à son père. De toute façon que lui aurait-il dit? Qu'il avait partagé un délicieux baiser avec le jeune homme?? Il doutait que ceci fasse plaisir à son père et soit dans les plans qu'il avait fixé pour lui et le jeune héritier Potter.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si cette soirée avait été une perte de temps. Marcus Potter a semblé enthousiasmé à l'idée d'un rapprochement entre toi et son fils, ce qui facilitera grandement mes projets. Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il te reste à faire Alexandre, je compte sur toi.

Sachant très bien que s'était plus un ordre qu'une demande Alexandre se contenta de lui donner son assentiment.

- Oui père. Tout sera fait selon votre volonté. Dit-il d'une voix morne mais respectueuse.

**oO0Oo**

William fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'est d'une voix sèche et contrariée qu'il permit à la personne de rentrer dans son bureau. Il se détendit quelque peu en voyant Hans passé le pas de la porte et refermé derrière lui.

Le vieux majordome fixa sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

- Et bien mon jeune maître, il me semble que je vous ai connu bien plus joyeux par un temps pareil! Je vous trouve bien sombre par une si belle journée...

William se contenta de soupirer lourdement pour montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal du temps qu'il pouvait bien faire dehors.

Hans se contenta de lui faire un sourire engageant et ne sembla pas se vexer de l'attitude du jeune homme. Il semblait même s'en amusé!

- Que vous voilà de méchante humeur!! Que vous arrive-t-il cette fois???

William lui lança un regard noir.

- Rien. Grogna-t-il.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe mais ne chercha pas à pousser plus en avant ses investigations pour ne pas forcer le plus jeune à dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager pour le moment. C'était un homme patient qui savait attendre son heure.

- Désolé mais je crains que le but de ma visite ne soit pas pour arranger votre état...

N'ayant pas fini sa phrase, William fronça les sourcils et l'incita d'un geste à continuer.

- Mr Malfoy vient d'arriver.

A l'entente du nom, William faillit grogner de mécontentement.

- Et bien, conduisez le à mon père. En quoi suis-je concerné? Demanda William d'une voix ennuyée.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Malfoy senior, William. Expliqua Hans d'un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Cette fois-ci, William n'empêcha pas le grognement de franchir ses lèvres...

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant les yeux curieux de Hans.

- Non Hans!! Pas aujourd'hui...Mais que me veut-il par tous les saints???

Hans le regarda avec sollicitude.

- Je suppose que votre père voix d'un très bon œil cette...association, si je puis dire...

William ricana sombrement. Si seulement son père savait qu'elle personne était Alexandre Malfoy, il était sur qu'il ne serait plus tellement emballé à l'idée que son fils passe du temps avec lui. William ne le connaissait pas vraiment personnellement, mais ce qu'il avait entendu à son propos, ajouté à la scène de la veille lors de la fête, ne pouvait que le conforter dans son idée : les Malfoy étaient dangereux et ce, à tous les niveaux. Le petit numéro du fils ne pouvait que lui laissé un goût amer quant à ses motivations. Pourquoi faire ceci? Dans quel but? William était loin d'être idiot et ne pouvait pas s'attendre raisonnablement à une action gratuite de la part d'un Malfoy...

_Et, est ce que cette bouche sait faire autre chose que de cracher son venin..._

William se secoua pour ne pas repenser à ce baiser et se concentra sur ce que Hans lui disait.

- ... il serait très profitable pour vous de vous mettre dans les bonnes grâces de cette famille. Cela ne peut être que bénéfique à votre entreprise. De plus votre père en serait très satisfait. Faites contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur mon jeune ami...Il est déjà heureux que Marcus n'est pas remarqué votre "sortie" hier soir et ait été d'assez bonne humeur pour saluer les invités en votre nom lors de leur départ.

William grimaça.

- Allez, arrêter de faire cette tête!! Cela ne vous va pas du tout, vous qui êtes d'habitude si avenant!

William roula des yeux mais consentit à s'arranger un petit peu pour recevoir sa seigneurie Alexandre!

- Voilà, qui est mieux...Puis-je faire monter Mr Malfoy?

Un autre grognement se fit entendre.

Le temps que Hans revienne avec "le visiteur" parut passer en un éclair à William. Comme si les minutes s'amusaient cruellement avec ses nerfs en se faisant un malin plaisir à passer à toute vitesse pour le rapprocher du moment où il devrait affronter de nouveau cet homme...Le regard perdu au loin, regardant le paysage, William ne les entendit pas entrer.

- Maître William, dois-je faire amener des rafraîchissements pour vous et votre invité?

William se crispa et avec appréhension se retourna. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur son majordome et non pas sur la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Oui, faites donc.

Hans hocha de la tête et les laissa seul.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, et seulement à cet instant, William posa ses profonds yeux océans sur Alexandre.

Il fut surpris de trouver sur son visage une expression hautaine qui ne laissait transparaître qu'une certaine froideur. Alexandre Malfoy le fixa un instant de ses yeux froids puis se désintéressa très vite de lui. Il examina la pièce où il se trouvait et sans que William n'ait eu le temps de le lui proposer, il pris place dans une confortable fauteuil.

William le regarda faire simplement. Enervé par son attitude désinvolte.

- Pour être franc avec vous Potter, et sans vouloir vous offensez bien sur, je dois vous dire que cette situation est loin de me convenir.

William fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. De quelle situation parlait-il au juste?? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette façon de s'adresser a lui??

- Quelle situation? Demanda William en redoutant la réponse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau deux perles froides.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le temps et l'envie de vous servir de nounou Mr Potter. Mon père à pris une liberté sur mon emploi du temps qui est, et cela de très loin, un luxe que je ne peux pas m'offrir.

Estomaqué était une faible mot...William était à présent, absolument ahuri par ses propos.

Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni de Eve, ni d'Adam, venait chez lui en conquérant, sans avoir demandé audience, sans se soucier de le saluer, prenant ses aises comme si tout lui était acquis, et osé lui dire de telles absurdités?? Mais le brun n'avait rien demandé...et surtout pas de se faire embrasser par Lui!!!

- Je suis absolument désolé votre Majesté! Cracha William d'une voix dégoûté.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend? Lui demanda Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils devant son ton de voix.

- Ce qu'il me prend?? Vous osé me demander ce qu'il me prend?? Fulmina William en s'avançant vers lui.

Nullement effrayé, Alexandre se contenta de le darder de son regard froid.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Malfoy?? Comment osez-vous débarqué chez moi en vous croyant en terrain conquis!! Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela et certainement pas de me retrouver en présence d'un personne telle que vous!! Si ce n'était que moi vous seriez déjà dehors avec l'empreinte de mes semelles imprimé au derrière!! Et croyez moi je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vos "connaissances" pour m'en sortir dans cette ville. Quant on voit ce que vous faites lorsque vous vous retrouvez en soirée, on s'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se passait la journée et je ne tiens pas vraiment en en être le témoin!!!

William fusilla du regard le blond et eu la surprise de voir une sourire paresseux étiré ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Alexandre se mirent à briller de quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à définir et semblèrent le sonder plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Un petit rire tout à fait charmant échappa à Alexandre ce qui eu pour effet de déstabilisé quelque peu William. De plus, le brun fit quelques pas en arrière lorsque Alexandre se redressa face à lui dans un mouvement aussi brusque qu'imprévisible. Le blond ne sembla pas en tenir compte et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le frôler. Son attitude inquiéta un peu William mais il ne se laissa pas intimidé par le blond. Alexandre Malfoy était véritablement un homme impressionnant. Tout dans son apparence et ses gestes était charismatique et on ne pouvait pas ne pas être touché par sa présence. C'était un homme séduisant et sur de lui, aussi charmant que troublant tant ses yeux et sa voix pouvaient vous faire fondre ou vous paralysez dans la seconde.

La crainte devait se lire sur son visage car William remarqua que les traits du blond s'adoucirent alors qu'il le regardait.

William était un jeune homme brillant et malicieux. Il s'en sortait très bien dans le monde des affaires et en société mais il n'était pas à l'aise en face de personne telle qu'Alexandre Malfoy ou son père. Il se méfiait des gens comme eux car ils étaient capables du pire comme du meilleur et William détestait ne pas avoir toutes les données en mains.

Pour lui, Alexandre était aussi imprévisible qu'un serpent...Un serpent qu'on charmerait bien mais qu'on savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, très venimeux...

Devant baisser les yeux pour le regarder, Alexandre avisa l'air perdu de William et sa voix pris une intonation douce et envoûtante lorsqu'il s'adressa a lui. Ceci eu pour effet d'accélérer la respiration William sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

- Pourquoi semble-tu si prompt à me cracher ton ressentiment au visage alors que tu ne sais rien de moi?

- J'en connais suffisamment assez croyez moi et je ne veux pas en apprendre plus!!

- En es-tu sur? Murmura Alexandre en posant doucement une de ses mains sur la joue de William. Son regard semblait fixé sur les lèvres rouges du brun.

William fut troublé par le geste. La proximité d'Alexandre le rendait confus et c'est dans un sursaut de lucidité qu'il repoussa sa main.

- Ne me touchez pas! Bredouilla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Alexandre ne le laissa pas faire et le coinça contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. William laissa échapper un cri de stupeur mais ne se débattit pas pour s'échapper de l'emprise du blond. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus la présence du blond était intoxicante au point qu'il ne voulait pas s'en passer.

- Je ne comprends pas...de quoi as-tu peur? Souffla Alexandre en approchant de plus en plus son visage du sien.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Affirma William bravement en soutenant son regard inquisiteur.

- Alors pourquoi trembles-tu?? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à calmer les battements erratiques de ton cœur en ma présence??

- Je...Commença faiblement William les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

Alexandre ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre. Il s'empara brusquement sa bouche et engagea un baiser brûlant et passionné. Il ne laissait aucun choix à William sauf celui d'apprécier. Il demandait tout...ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il mordilla, sa langue chaude qu'il caressa longuement et langoureusement comme s'il en avait besoin.

William ressentit tellement de chose dans ce baiser, de son côté comme de celui du blond, qu'il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir rester sur ses deux jambes à la fin de celui-ci.

Pour le moment, s'était très loin des préoccupations du blond qui ne semblait pas se rassasier de sa personne puisque même son corps participait à l'échange. Alexandre se pressait de plus en plus contre le corps de William qu'il tenait possessivement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il ne le serrait pas contre lui, il caressait son dos de ses mains avides.

William était complètement dominé.

Consentant mais perdu dans les sensations que cet homme à l'apparence froide lui faisait ressentir. Il s'appuyait sans en avoir conscience sur ce corps ferme et avait passé ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond. Il était très loin de s'imaginer que ses gémissements et soupirs de plaisir étaient un moteur, mais aussi un supplice, sur la volonté d'Alexandre.

Il réussit pourtant à s'arracher aux lèvres tentatrices de son assaillant lorsque celui-ci redoubla d'une ardeur presque sauvage.

- Qu...qu'est ce que vous...qu'est ce que tu veux??? Finit par demander William d'une voix essoufflée et gémissante.

Alexandre regardait William comme si ce qu'il avait devant les yeux été d'une beauté incomparable. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une dévotion et d'un désir tel que William en frissonna davantage.

- Toi...c'est toi que je veux...Gronda Alexandre avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du brun avec force.

William poussa un gémissement plaintif tout en répondant au baiser mais l'éloigna une nouvelle fois pour parler.

- Pour...pourquoi...

Il n'eu jamais sa réponse car Alexandre fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu parlé alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

William se détacha brusquement de lui et alla ouvrir en prenant soin de reprendre contenance. Il se retrouva face à Hans qui était chargé d'un plateau.

- Voici les rafraîchissements William.

- Ah...euh...bien. Posez le tout sur mon bureau s'il vous plait. Dit William hésitant.

Hans s'exécuta mais lorsqu'il fit demi tour pour s'en aller, ses yeux se posèrent avec plus de minutie sur son jeune maître. Il avisa ses vêtements froissés, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées et son regard perdu. Il n'eu pas besoin de regarder Alexandre pour savoir de quoi il était question par contre il s'inquiéta de ce que cela aller engendré.

Une voix distante et traînante coupa court à ses interrogations.

- Comme je le disais à l'instant à Mr Potter, je ne peux pas rester.

William et Hans le regardèrent dans un même mouvement. Si le plus vieux ne fut pas surpris de la voir si droit et si guindé, ce ne fut pas le cas de William qui se demanda un instant si cet homme était bien le même qui l'avait embrassé quelques secondes auparavant comme un désespéré.

Sans lui laissait la chance de s'exprimer à son tour, le blond repris sa tirade.

- Je reviendrais demain à la même heure. Au revoir William.

Il ne laissa aucune chance à William de répondre. Il prit sa cape et ses gants et sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Le brun resta figé pendant un moment avant que le rire moqueur de Hans ne le sorte de sa torpeur.

- Et bien! Je vois que le jeune Malfoy fait son petit effet! Je ne suis pas sur que votre père ne s'en morde pas les doigts...

William se mit à rougir violemment et se renfrogna.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes voyons?! Cet...ce...cet homme est absolument...odieux et sans la moindre bonne manière!!

- Oui...c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé en rentrant...vous aviez vraiment l'air offensé et dégoûté...Fit Hans d'un ton sarcastique.

- Cela suffit! Ragea William. Laisse moi seul!

Hans se plia à ses exigences et sortit du bureau pour laisser à William le loisir de ronger son frein.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, William se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Une expression mauvaise apparut soudainement sur son visage et dans un accès de fureur il martela de son poing la surface de son bureau avant de s'affaler dessus, la tête entre ses bras.

- Que me veux-tu?...pourquoi...je te méprise Alexandre Frédérick Malfoy...Souffla-t-il dans un murmure désespéré.

**oO0Oo**

- Bienvenue Mr Malfoy. Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de vous introduire à lui dès votre retour.

- Très bien. Où est-il?

- Dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée Monsieur.

Sans plus de bavardages, Alexandre se dirigea d'un pas sec vers l'endroit indiqué. Il frappa une fois à la porte et entra dès que la voix dure de son père le lui autorisa.

- Bonsoir Alexandre.

- Bonsoir père.

Alexandre se dirigea vers son père et pris place dans le fauteuil en face de lui près de la cheminée. Il prit le verre que lui tendait son père et en bu tout de suite une gorgée. Frédérick le regarda longuement de ses yeux acérés puis rompis le silence lorsqu'il sembla décidé que son examen était terminé.

- Tout ce passe comme prévu fils? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et malveillante.

- Oui père. Répondit simplement Alexandre avec déférence.

- Bien.

Frédérick se leva et passa derrière le fauteuil de son fils. Son rire retentit soudainement dans la pièce mais ne réchauffa pas l'atmosphère. Bien au contraire...Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alexandre et fixa son regard sur les flammes dans l'âtre.

- Je suis si fier de toi Alexandre. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ta famille. Les Potter ne mérite pas toute la confiance que notre chère nation a pour eux. Ce ne sont que des faibles, incapables de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour leur pays. Ils ne peuvent que nous entraîner dans leur déchéance. Occupe toi bien du dernier fils. Puisque Marcus est intouchable, son fils payera pour lui. Discrédite-le aux yeux de tous. Je veux le voir briser par ses propres choix. Ne lui laisse aucune chance...c'est entendu fils?

- Oui père. Prononça encore une fois Alexandre d'une voix atone.

C'est un sourire mauvais et satisfait aux lèvres que Frédérick laissa Alexandre seul dans le sombre salon de leur demeure.

**_Fin de la première partie  
_**


	13. Bonus : Partie 2

**o0o _BONUS_ o0o**

**_¤¤Que leur arrivent-ils ?¤¤  
_**

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration. Rien n'est à moi sauf William, Alexandre, Marcus, Frédérick et compragnie, lol!!!

_Couple_ : William et Alexandre

**_Avertissement_ : Slash...blablabla...homophobes...blablabla...Adios...blablabla. EN PLUS : Rating : M donc...ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenus!!!**

**  
**

**_Blabla de moi_** : Bonjour bonjour!!

Comment ça va les gens?? Bien j'espère. Voici la deuxième partie que certains d'entre vous attendent avec impatience. Je ne vais pas vous abrutir pendant cent sept ans avec mes élucubrations de fanficieuse déviante donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! Kisu

**RAR Anonym : **

**Arwen de fondcombe : **Eh ben...Quelle review dis moi!!! En tout cas je l'ai bien aimé, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire (pauvre pot de nutella!!! lol). Merci d'avoir lu _Réminiscence_ et de continuer à lire ce bonus qui ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'univers Harry Potter dans le sens où les protagonistes principaux n'existent que dans mon pauvre cerveau malade!!!lol. C'est un peu "une histoire dans l'histoire" comme tu le dis si bien et si justement. En ce qui concerne le lemon, c'est vrai que s'était mon premier et j'en suis pas peux fière, contente que ça t'ai plu, j'avais un peu peur que vous ne trouviez ça un peu tordu!! Depuis, j'en ai écrit d'autres...et oui, je suis devenue très perverse, loool!! En tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as passé un bon moment en me lisant et j'espère que cela va continuer. Kiss et à bientôt j'espère!

**Elise** : Salut! Tu me remercies pour avoir publié une histoire sur William et Alexandre et bien saches que ça me touche beaucoup. Je ne vais pas me plaindre car tous ceux qui me lisent me laisse des reviews adorables mais c'est la première fois que l'on me dit "merci" et crois moi, ça fait quelque chose! En tout, merci à toi de me lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bizz!

**caro06** : Hello Et nous revoilou!! Contente de te compter parmi les lecteurs de ce bonus et Super contente que ça te plaise!!! En espérant que ce deuxième acte soit à ta convenance, je te dis à bientôt et te souhaites une agréable lecture! Merci. Bisous.

**yohina** : Hey, salut salut!!! Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver et ça fait également plaisir de voir que tu as l'air ravie de ce bonus (ou du moins de la première partie!). Je pense que ce deuxième volet va répondre aux questions que tu te poses, à savoir, Alexandre joue-t-il la comédie??? Je te conseille de vite te jeter sur le chapitre au lieu de lire ceci!!!!lol! Sinon, je suis vraiment touché de savoir que tu apprécies toujours autant ce que je fais et j'espère que tu passeras un moment agréable tout au long des "aventures" de William et d'Alexandre. Aller, sans plus de blabla je te laisse en agréable compagnie et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue à la fin...Kisu la miss et à bientôt!!

_**Deuxième partie**_

Alexandre se servit de nouveau un verre.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là...Depuis combien de temps son père l'avait laisser à ses sombres pensées et à l'alcool...

C'est pour ceci qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt discrètement. Seul le bruissement du tissu lui fit prendre conscience de la présence de quelqu'un mais il ne lui accorda pas son attention. Il espérait que cette personne le laisse seul si il s'obstinait à ne pas faire attention à elle.

Mais il la connaissait et savait très bien qu'elle était aussi obstinée que lui. Dans un grognement mauvais il consentit à arracher son regard de la danse envoûtante qui s'offrait à lui dans l'âtre de la cheminée et plongea ses yeux de glace dans un regard similaire au sien.

- Je ne veux aucun commentaire.

Seul un petit ricanement lui répondit.

- À ce que je vois, je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir. Ta conscience fait admirablement bien son travail.

- Mara...Grogna Alexandre. Fiches moi la paix, veux-tu?

- Désolé mon cher frère, mais il me semble que de te laisser seul ne va pas arranger les choses.

- Et que comptes-tu faire? Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix!

Le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme se fana.

- Si Alexandre! Tu as le choix. Seulement il est plus confortable pour toi de te dire que ce n'est pas le cas! Trancha-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Alexandre se leva dans un geste rageur et darda sa sœur jumelle d'un regard mauvais.

- Bien sur! C'est tellement facile comme discours! Ce n'est pas toi qui es à ma place à ce que je sache! Ce n'est pas toi que père envoie pour faire le sale boulot! Cingla-t-il.

Mara poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Je le sais bien...ce n'est pas pour t'enfoncer que je suis là. Je veux juste t'aider...Dit-elle avec inquiétude, ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur son frère.

Alexandre se détendit soudain en voyant tellement de sincérité dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il se sentait si fatigué...Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouis son visage contre son ventre. Mara se mit à sourire tendrement et caressa les longs cheveux de soie de son frère dans un geste réconfortant. Alexandre était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher en ce monde en dehors de leur mère, qui malheureusement était resté en Angleterre et n'avait pas pu venir avec elle pour le voir. Maudit soit son père et toutes ses manigances! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand elle voyait l'état de son frère. Lui qui était si fort d'habitude était à présent comme le petit garçon qu'elle avait si bien connu et qui se faisait consolé quand sa peine était trop lourde à porter.

- Tu es sur ne pas vouloir en parler? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alexandre grogna encore mais se détacha d'elle pour s'asseoir à même le sol devant elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire.

- Et bien...commence simplement par le début. Comment est-il? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de le voir lors de la soirée. Et lorsque Père nous a Présenté à Lord Potter, il n'était plus là.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Alexandre. Voyant ceci, sa sœur eu un doute...

- Tu l'as vu lors de cette soirée, et peut être même plus, n'est ce pas?

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit.

- Oui...Et pour tout te dire, je ne savais déjà pas trop quoi en penser...de plus, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui même lors de ma visite ne fait que renforcer à mes doutes à son sujet...

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Comment cela? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est très loin de tous les portraits que l'on m'avait fait de lui. Il n'a rien à voir avec le jeune homme bien élevé et distant que l'on m'avait décrit. Il est charmant certes, peut être même plus que ça, mais il cache un tempérament qui suscite un intérêt croissant chez moi...

Voyant son frère perdu dans ses pensées et en le connaissant très bien, Mara se douta que quelque chose ne lui avait pas été dit.

- Et je suppose que tu n'ais pour rien dans le fait que William Potter ne soit pas l'homme bien élevé que tu croyais?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela?

- Oh je t'en prie Alexandre! Je crois te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que tu peux être insupportable quand tu le veux. Je suis pratiquement certaine que tu l'as provoqué mais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse. Ou du moins, à ce qu'il réagisse autrement que ce que tu pensais.

- Oui...et non. Mais tu as raison...

- Alors? Que s'est-il passé? Dit-elle avec un intérêt soudain.

- Tttt, tu es trop curieuse petite sœur. Et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce que je peux bien faire avec William Potter...Je ne voudrais pas que tu es une mauvaise image de ce cher ange...Dit Alexandre d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

- Non...Souffla Mara ne voulant pas croire ce que son frère voulait lui faire comprendre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que...que...Père va te tuer si jamais il l'apprend!

- Et bien au moins je mourrais heureux! Plaisanta Alexandre.

Mara soupira et roula des yeux mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais parce que je ne pense pas que père pensais à ce genre de "relation" lorsqu'il a envisagé que tu pourrais t'immiscer dans la vie des Potter.

Alexandre s'assombrit brutalement aux propos de sa jumelle.

- Oui et c'est bien là le problème. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ce que père attends de moi...

- Ah bon? Je croyais juste que tu avais opté pour une méthode plus "captivante"...Dit Mara pour être sûre des intentions de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi il est question, ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris. Fit Alexandre avec humeur.

- Alors comme ça, mon frère s'est laissé charmé pas l'ennemi...Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Alexandre lui fit un sourire gourmand.

- Si tu savais seulement à quel point... Répondit-il les yeux brillants intensément.

**oO0Oo**

William était un jeune homme doux et simple. Parfois boudeur mais ne se plaignant que rarement. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir mais tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était un homme droit et sans vices. Il possédait des défauts et aimait s'amuser comme tout les gens de son âge mais n'étais-ce pas cela qui le rendait humain?

Pourtant, à cet instant, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour attirer une histoire aussi invraisemblable que rocambolesque...

Un homme, qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas et qu'il avait vu en tout et pour tout deux fois dans un temps très court, mettait sa vie sans dessus dessous!!

- Par Merlin, que vais-je faire??? Dit-il soudain à voix haute en n'ayant pas vu que son père le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il mon garçon?

William sursauta.

- Oh père...Bonjour...

- Oui, bonjour mon fils. Tu sembles bien préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas? Un problème avec nos affaires??

- Oh non, non, tout va bien...c'est juste...un sale petit arriviste qui ne veux pas me lâcher. Et vous me connaissais assez père pour savoir que je n'aime pas rabrouer les gens. Mentit en partie William. Il lui fallait une excuse pour duper son père même si pour lui tout était on ne peu plus vrai.

- Oui mais il faut être plus ferme William. Si les gens voient en toi la moindre faiblesse, ils s'engouffreront dans la brèche et tu ne seras plus en paix.

Son fils acquiesça sans en dire plus.

- Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de cela. Je voulais t'entretenir de mon départ.

- Votre départ? Répéta William ébahi.

Son père s'étonna de son air incrédule.

- Et bien oui William, mon départ. Il me semblait que nous avions convenus que tu te chargerais de tous une fois que tu serais en place. Et il me semble que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire maintenant que tout le monde sait qui tu es.

- Euh...oui...b-bien sur mais...

- Allons mon fils. Tu as magnifiquement œuvré dans cette ville, je suis sûr que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul à présent. Le rassura son père en se trompant sur le trouble de son fils.

William savait très bien qu'il s'en sortirait sans son père, là n'était pas le problème. Son plus gros souci était qu'en l'absence de son père il avait le pressentiment qu'une certaine personne deviendrait plus qu'envahissante.

- Oui...vous avez raison père. Se contenta de dire William dans un soupir las.

- Bien! Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que tout soit près dans la soirée et ainsi je prendrais un portoloin pour l'Angleterre dès que cela sera possible. Ah oui! Autre chose William...

- Oui père?

- Alexandre Malfoy t'attend dans le parc.

**oO0Oo**

C'était un cauchemar...

Une véritable torture.

Cet homme avait juré de faire de sa vie un enfer!!

Et depuis qu'il avait appris le départ de son père, la situation était pire...

William ne savait plus comment se comporter en sa présence et il s'était rendu compte que le plus sur pour lui était de ne JAMAIS se retrouver seul dans le même pièce qu'Alexandre Malfoy!

Il finissait pas se demander si il n'était pas comme une de ses jeunes filles de bonnes familles complètement coincés et frigides!!

Mais par Godric! Il y avait des limites à ce que la bienséance autorisait!!

Cela faisait un mois qu'il voyait sporadiquement Alexandre pour de diverses raisons toutes les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. La plupart du temps, le blond venait le voir sans prévenir ou simplement pour contempler ses magnifiques saphirs, comme il le lui disait si bien lorsque William lui demandait pourquoi il était là.

William s'était emporté, avait usé de toute sa hargne et de sa force pour le décourager de revenir mais rien y faisait...Alexandre revenait toujours et plus les jours passait plus le brun désespérait de le voir disparaître définitivement de sa vie. Le plus désespérant était que le blond semblait jubilé de le faire sortir de ses gonds et s'attachait encore plus à lui si il le repoussait avec ardeur.

William aimait séduire et être séduit mais en présence d'Alexandre il perdait irrémédiablement le contrôle de son corps et de sa maîtrise. Le blond semblait s'en réjouir et en abuser. Cependant, Alexandre semblait avoir abandonné la méthode forte des deux premières rencontres mais s'était loin de rassurer William. Maintenant il oeuvrait avec finesse et sournoiserie, glissant des allusions ici et là ou se permettant des gestes sans la moindre équivoques et signifiant clairement à William qu'il le voulait.

Au goût du brun ses mains avaient tendances à vite s'égarer du côté de son corps et ses yeux se posaient trop souvent sur lui avec cette lueur affamé qui faisait naître de longs frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune Potter.

Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme et quelque chose l'empêchait de lui donner ce qu'il semblait vouloir. William n'avait jamais été contre un moment de plaisir mais il aimait choisir son partenaire et l'insistance dont faisait preuve Alexandre lui déplaisait fortement...comme elle l'excitait à sa plus grande honte...Mais la peur était trop présente...

- Allez vous enfin consentir à me dire où nous allons ou faut-il que je me mette à genoux pour supplier? Siffla William d'une voix mauvaise.

Alexandre haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir William.

Mais quel idiot!! Qu'est qu'il racontait encore???

- Vous n'aimez donc pas les surprises? Fit Alexandre, amusé.

William lui lança un regard noir.

- J'aime beaucoup les surprises au contraire mais il me semble que venant de vous, elles ne peuvent que me causer du souci! Répondit William d'un ton mordant.

Alexandre lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Allons William, je ne vais pas vous emmener dans un endroit sordide pour vous faire subir les derniers outrages...bien que cela soit très tentant (regard outré de la part du brun)...après tout, ma conduite n'est-elle pas celle d'un vrai gentleman?

William roula des yeux sans lui répondre et se plongea dans un mutisme boudeur. Son attitude provoqua un ricanement de la part de son compagnon.

Le fiacre qui les transportait s'arrêta tout à coup et le cocher vint leur ouvrir la porte.

Alexandre descendit d'un bond léger et tendit la main à William pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ce dernier snoba cette main tendue et le rejoignit dehors.

Un air blasé s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit où il était.

- Et?? C'est cela votre surprise?? Un tas d'herbe et des champs à perte de vue?? Dit William d'un ton sarcastique.

Alexandre se renfrogna quelque peu et ses trais se crispèrent.

- Ne savez vous pas faire autre chose ou est-ce votre passe temps favori que de râler??

Dans une attitude purement adulte William se remit en mode "silence boudeur".

Alexandre inspira profondément devant tant de mauvaise volonté mais décida de rester calme.

Dieu que cet homme pouvait être buté!!

A croquer mais terriblement borné!!

Il se détourna du brun pour s'adresser au chauffeur du fiacre.

- Nous faisons comme cela a été convenu. A plus tard.

- Très bien Mr Malfoy! Répondit l'homme.

Puis, sous les yeux incrédules de William, il s'en alla et les laissa tout les deux au milieu de nulle part.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que cela veut dire?? S'emporta quelque peu le brun.

- Pique-nique! Lança joyeusement Alexandre. Il faut vous détendre, vous travaillez beaucoup trop!

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça?? Le nargua William avec une lueur incrédule dans les yeux.

Alexandre ne relava pas et s'empêcha de le frapper...

- Venez mauvaise graine!! Grogna-t-il en tirant à sa suite un William récalcitrant.

Il traîna son fardeau à travers champ sans se préoccuper de ses protestations. Ils traversèrent ainsi bon nombre de culture et s'approchèrent d'un petit bois à l'orée du quel se tenait une couverture pourvu de tout ce qu'il fallait pour se restaurer.

William en fus confus et trouva cela vraiment charmant. L'attention le touchait beaucoup et lorsque Alexandre ne se conduisait pas comme un obsédé, il admettait volontiers que sa présence était agréable. Malheureusement, la façon d'agir du blond le laissait toujours perplexe et sur ses gardes.

Il prit place sur la couverture et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. L'endroit était tout à fait splendide et la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Un sourire éblouissant illumina son visage.

- Enfin un sourire! Je commençais à me demander si vous saviez en faire!! Se moqua Alexandre en s'asseyant non loin de lui.

William le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

- Si vous agissiez comme tout le monde peut être que je serais moins crispé!! Admettez que vous n'agissez pas toujours de manière à ce que l'on soit détendu en votre présence! Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec vous!!

- Tant mieux! Je déteste tout ce qui est prévisible! Dit hautainement Alexandre avec un demi sourire.

- Désespérant...Souffla William en roulant des yeux.

- Bien! Maintenant que nous sommes ici, pourquoi ne pas parler plus librement? Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de me poser des questions.

William le scruta quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Effectivement...Fit-il en plissant les yeux comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Demanda alors William.

- Je croyais que s'était évident. Et il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à votre question...Répondit Alexandre en se positionnant plus confortablement sur le couverture, de manière à être étendu sur le coté.

William se mit à rougir quelque peu mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous voulez uniquement me...

- Séduire? Proposa Alexandre d'un ton taquin.

- Peut être! S'emporta William en s'empourprant plus encore. Mais je suis loin d'être idiot. Vu ma position il est normal que je me pose des questions et plus encore si un Malfoy rentre en ligne de compte!

Alexandre fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que cela est censé vouloir dire? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Exactement ce que ça veut dire. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance! Continua William d'un ton virulent.

Alexandre se relava d'un bon et lui tourna le dos.

Le jeune Potter le regarda faire et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé, le blond se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard féroce.

- Oui, vous avez raison! On ne peut pas nous faire confiance. Mais êtes vous prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire William?

Le brun se redressa à son tour et lui fit face dans toute sa dignité.

- Rien ne saurait me surprendre venant de vous. Cingla-t-il.

L'attaque toucha quelque peu Alexandre mais il était bien décidé à faire ce qui était nécessaire pour arriver à percer la carapace de William. Même si pour cela il devait se faire détesté par le brun en lui révélant les plans de son père...

- Très bien. Au départ je devais approcher le si pur et si gentil William Potter pour m'en faire un allier. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que vous étiez loin de tout ce qu'on racontait sur vous ou de ce que votre père se plaisait à conter. Oh oui, vous êtes brillant et doué en affaires mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parle...Dans certains cercles vous êtes très connu William et nombre de vos "partenaires" ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous...

Alexandre lui fit un sourire narquois en le voyant serrer les poings.

- Oui, je sais beaucoup de chose. L'argent délit très bien les langues...Mais je me moque de ce que vous pouvez bien faire de vos nuits et de votre temps libre. Mon père veux détruire le votre...et pour cela il veut s'attaquer à ce qu'il à de plus cher...ce qui veut dire, à vous.

William se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

- Je...

Alexandre ne le laissa pas parler.

- Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Que vous le saviez, que je suis quelqu'un de méprisable et d'abject...Que je ne suis qu'un pantin dans les mains de mon père, sans aucun état d'âme. Continua-t-il théâtralement mais avec un pincement au coeur.

Il se détourna une fois de plus du regard du brun pour ne pas à voir toute l'horreur qu'il s'y lisait à son propos.

- Je ne te crois pas...

Alexandre se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Devant son air ébahi, William aurait presque sourit si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

- Je refuse de croire que tu ais fais tout ceci pour cette raison. Oh, je ne doute pas de ce que tu m'as dit sur ton père mais je suis certain qu'il y avait des méthodes beaucoup plus sures pour arriver à tes fins. Dès le premier soir tu as joué un jeu dangereux avec moi...et ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un homme qui veut en détruire un autre...Si tu voulais vraiment faire ce que tu m'as dit tu n'aurais pas choisi de le faire par cette voix...et puis, quand tu m'embrasses je sens bien que tu es très loin de penser aux plans de ton père...

Alexandre écouta et assimila jusqu'à la dernière phrase le discours de William. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le brun avait su voir plus loin que ce qu'il était censé croire.

- Et maintenant? Que comptes tu faire? Demanda-t-il au brun avec appréhension.

Comme pour lui répondre, William se rassit sur la couverture et commença à manger ce qui était à sa disposition.

Alexandre le regarda faire et laissa un petit ricanement sortir de sa bouche.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou me réjouir de la façon dont tu réagis à tous ceci...Dit le blond en imitant William.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt de savoir ce que ton père fera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tes démarches n'aboutissent à rien de concluant! Se moqua le brun en mordant dans un petit sandwich.

- Je m'arrangerais pour lui faire croire le contraire...Marmonna Alexandre.

- Je n'en doute pas! Dit le jeune Potter joyeusement.

Alexandre le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je te trouve bien détendu tout à coup...pourquoi?

- Quelque chose me gênait chez toi, hormis le fait que tu sois trop entreprenant (petit sourire en coin de la part d'Alexandre), maintenant que je sais ce dont il est question je me sens plus tranquille.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas avoué dans le but de t'embrouiller un peu plus pour te mettre sous ma coupe?? Demanda Alexandre avec des airs de grand conspirateur.

Le rire cristallin de William résonna comme la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles d'Alexandre.

- Je doute que le fait que tu m'ais raconté ceci t'aide à me faire entrer dans ton lit! Dit-il amuser.

- Parce que tu souhaiterais t'y glisser de ton plein gré? Dit Alexandre d'un ton lubrique et en détaillant attentivement le brun.

William détourna les yeux et rougis quelque peu.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Dit-il d'un ton boudeur tout à fait charmant aux yeux du blond.

- Non...explique moi...²

William fut surpris d'entendre cette phrase très près de son oreilles mais avant qu'il est pu réagir, Alexandre l'avait fait basculé vers l'arrière et bloquait son corps à l'aide du sien.

- Ah non! Tu ne vas recommencer avec tes manières de pervers!! Bougonna William en se tortillant pour se libérer de l'emprise du blond.

- Si j'étais toi je cesserais de gigoter de la sorte avant que je ne me transforme véritablement en pervers...Dit Alexandre d'un voix chaude en butinant le cou du brun de baiser fiévreux.

William cessa dans la seconde de se trémousser et de se frotter au corps d'Alexandre. Pourtant il ne pu réprimer les frissons que faisait naître en lui les attentions du blond. Il pencha même un peu plus la tête pour laisser plus d'espace à cette délicieuse bouche.

- Tiens...je m'attendais à plus de résistance de ta part...Susurra le blond en parsemant sa mâchoire de petits baisers.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de résister...Murmura William d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Sa phrase eue à peine le temps de franchir ses lèvres qu'une bouche impatiente vint se poser sur la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas pu goûter au paradis.

Pour la première fois, William pris le contrôle du baiser et goûta de sa langue l'antre chaude et accueillante mise à sa disposition. Des gémissements ne cessaient de s'échapper alors qu'il goûtait cet homme si désirable qu'était Alexandre. Ses mains partirent à l'aventure sur le corps qui comprimait délicieusement le sien au sol et le blond en sembla enchanté au vu de la réaction de son bas ventre.

Très vite leurs corps se mirent à onduler fiévreusement l'un contre l'autre, de manière sauvage et incontrôlé.

- Hum...je...j'ai tellement...envie...de toi...Grogna Alexandre en se détachant des lèvres de William et en martyrisant son coup de ses dents et de sa langue.

- Moi...moi aussi... Soupira William, perdu dans son plaisir.

En le voyant si abandonné et si passionné, Alexandre lui arracha pratiquement sa chemise. Une fois son torse mis à nu, il partit à la découverte de cette peau aussi laiteuse que la sienne et tout aussi douce. Il se délecta de le sentir frémir d'impatience et réclamant toujours plus.

Il descendit rapidement vers le pantalon de William, dont le souffle saccadé dévoilait aux oreilles d'Alexandre qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Alexandre se redressa brutalement, impatient. Il voulait le goûter par Merlin! Il le voulait depuis qu'il avait vu! Il voulait beaucoup plus mais pour le moment il voulait connaître la saveur de cet homme si délectable.

Le pantalon faillit recevoir le même traitement que la chemise si William ne l'avait quelque peu secondé. Alexandre l'admira quelque seconde et la vue d'un William à moitié nu faillit le faire exploser dans la seconde. Il reprit pourtant bien vite sa tache et ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans sa bouche sans autre forme de procès.

William hurla de plaisir sous la sensation. Une de ses mains se posa dans les longs cheveux soyeux d'Alexandre et imprima le rythme qu'il voulait. Sa tête roulait dans tout les sens, et ses soupirs de plaisirs, ses gémissements, ses cris ne semblaient jamais vouloir se tarir. Stimulé par tous ces sons, Alexandre redoubla d'ardeur et suça, lécha et enroula sa langue sur ce sexe si tendu. Il prenait aussi un malin plaisir à suçoter son gland et à passer la pointe de sa langue dans la fente de celui-ci.

- Ar...oh ouiiiiiiiii...encore...Gémit William, en l'exhortant de continuer.

De toute façon, Alexandre ne comptait pas arrêter. Il se positionna un peu mieux sur ses genoux et passa une des ses mains dans son propre pantalon pour libérer de la tension son propre sexe qui pulsait avec vigueur. Il se propulsait avec énergie dans sa main alors que sa bouche s'activait dans le même mouvement sur le sexe de William. Se sentant venir, il redoubla d'ardeur et se libéra dans un râle puissant qui provoqua un hurlement de William en raison des vibrations que cela avait provoqué sur son propre sexe. Voyant que le brun n'était pas loin de la libération aussi, Alexandre pris la liberté d'ajouter un petit plaisir supplémentaire. Il titilla d'un doigt l'entrée intime de son amant et le fit pénétrer avec douceur. William ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tellement il était perdu dans le plaisir mais il s'arqua violemment lorsqu'il sentit une sensation familière naître en son sein. Alexandre venait de toucher ce point si particulier en lui, et prometteur de plaisir, que cela suffit à le faire jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Alexandre semblait se repaître de sa semence tel un nectar et lorsqu'il eu finit d'assimiler les dernières gouttes du plaisir, il remonta rapidement au niveau du visage de William pour l'embrasser passionnément. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et soupira de plaisir en sentant le corps chaud d'Alexandre recouvrir le sien ainsi qu'en se goûtant pour la première fois dans cette bouche diabolique.

- Tu...tu as enfin...eu...ce que...tu voulais...Réussit à articuler William après l'orgasme foudroyant qui l'avait traversé et le baiser acharné d'Alexandre.

- Hum...oui et non...Répondit simplement le blond en se blottissant d'avantage sur lui sans l'écraser de tout son poids.

William ricana.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses...petit obsédé...Rajouta Alexandre.

- Ah bon...et qu'est ce que c'est alors? Demanda William en délogeant son amant.

Alexandre se redressa quelque peu et fixa son regard dans celui de William. Le brun fronça les sourcils en le voyant si sérieux mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Alexandre...Murmura le jeune Potter avec appréhension.

- C'est ça que je veux... Dit alors le blond d'une voix déterminée en posant la paume de sa main à l'emplacement du cœur de William.

William resta un instant sous le choc de la révélation et se demanda un moment si Alexandre Malfoy n'était pas devenu fou.

Oui, il l'appréciait. Oui, il le désirait. Oui, ils avaient passé un moment plus qu'agréable...Mais de là à s'aimer...

William se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se dégagea doucement et murmura un sort pour se retrouver convenablement habillé. Il fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner du blond puis s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi? A quoi cela pourrait te servir...Pourquoi faire intervenir des sentiments dans une histoire qui est destiné à mourir avant d'avoir pu naître... Dit William d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine émotion.

Alexandre n'avait rien dit ou fait pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à William sa voix ne flancha pas devant l'attitude et les mots de son amant.

- Parce que je refuse de vivre à moitié.

Alexandre vit le corps de William secouait par des tremblements. Il cru qu'il était entrain de pleurer jusqu'à ce que le brun rejette la tête en arrière et n'éclate de rire. Contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, son rire ne réchauffa en rien l'atmosphère, il glaça même tout autour de lui.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi qui me dises cela.

William se retourna si vivement vers le blond, que se dernier eu un mouvement de recul.

Le visage de William affichait une expression blessée qui déstabilisa quelque peu l'héritier Malfoy.

- Comment peux-tu me parler d'amour alors qu'un jour viendra où tu me laisseras seul avec mes souvenirs et mes regrets?? Comment peux-tu penser que je sois assez fou pour donner mon cœur à un homme dont la famille à déjà planifier depuis sa naissance une union à une riche et puissante héritière???? A quoi penses-tu Alexandre?? Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas du moment présent?? Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfermer dans quelque chose qui te détruiras...Clama William d'une voix emporté par la colère.

Alexandre se figea et ne fit pas un pas en arrière lorsque le brun se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, William attrapa le blond par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas seulement te contenter de ce que j'ai à t'offrir...mon corps, mon désir...et uniquement cela Alexandre...Siffla le brun avant de le relâcher d'un geste rageur.

Alexandre le détailla de son regard glacial ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler le brun dans mouvement incontrôlable.

- Je te croyais plus ouvert que ça...Pour une personne qui prône la liberté et l'indépendance je te trouve bien attaché aux convenances...Oh oui, tu soupires, tu gémis, tu hurles et tu jouis mais tu es loin de profiter pleinement de ce que la vie te donne...Je ne veux pas d'un corps dépourvu d'âme, dépourvu d'amour...As-tu seulement déjà fait l'amour à une personne que tu aimais William?

Le brun se renfrogna et serra ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit et toi non plus...tu le sais bien...

- Peut être...mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Dit Alexandre d'une voix calme et assuré.

Sous l'aveu William écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si cela pourrait lui permettre d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu ou par peur qu'Alexandre ne le répète.

- Arrête tu n'as pas le droit!! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?? Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas de ton amour!!! Cria-t-il désespéré, en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le blond et aussi pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Alexandre combla l'espace qui les séparait et agrippa les bras de William pour le faire cesser d'agir de la sorte.

- Arrête William! Arrête! Cria-t-il à son tour. Pourquoi est-ce si pénible pour toi d'envisager d'aimer quelqu'un que tu as choisi??

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas...je n'ai pas le droit!! Ils m'éloigneront de lui et je n'aurais plus rien!!! Ils me l'enlèveront!!! Dit-il dans un sanglot avant de se blottir contre Alexandre.

Le blond le serra fort contre lui pour le calmer. Il n'aurait jamais cru provoquer une telle réaction chez lui. Lui qui était si pondéré d'habitude même dans ses éclats de voix...même si Alexandre avait su éprouver son self control, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une état pareil...

Il releva le visage baigner de larmes de son amant et força son regard à s'encrer dans le sien.

- Tu peux choisir d'aimer. Ne te laisse pas faire par ton destin. Tu es libre tu m'entends? Libre! Tu as le choix de faire ce que tu veux, il faut juste que tu en sois convaincu! Crois moi rien n'est jamais fini...

William le fixait avec incrédulité et les larmes ne semblaient jamais vouloir cesser de s'écouler de ses grands yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, Alexandre le serra de nouveau dans ses bras et transplana avec lui chez le brun.

**_Fin de la deuxième partie_**

******oO0Oo**

**__****  
**

******Et voilà pour le deuxième volet! J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le troisième opus mettra plus de temps à venir donc pas d'empressement, ni de menaces! Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas trop tarder.**

******Bisous à tous et à bientôt!**

******  
PS perso pour une-personne-de-Nouméa-que-je-ne-nommerai-pas-mais-qui-se-reconnaitra-j'en-suis-sûre! (lol, c'est long mais j'aime bien faire dans le compliqué!) : **

******N'avais-je pas dit que je publierai avant mercredi??  
**

******Kisu ma Grande!!**

******  
**


	14. Bonus : Partie 3

**o0o _BONUS_ o0o  
**

_**¤¤Que leur arrivent-ils ?¤¤  
**_

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration. Rien n'est à moi sauf William, Alexandre, Marcus, Frédérick et compagnie, lol!!!

_Couple_ : William et Alexandre

**_Avertissement_ : Slash...blablabla...homophobes...blablabla...Adios...blablabla. EN PLUS : Rating : M donc...ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenus!!!**

**  
**

**_BLABLA A LIRE_** : Bonjour chers lecteurs!! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que certaines erreurs se sont glissées dans la **première partie** de ce bonus. En effet, au tout début j'ai, à deux reprises, écrit "Harry" au lieu de "William", je m'en suis rendu compte en relisant ce que j'avais écrit pour pouvoir reprendre plus facilement l'écriture de la troisième partie. Donc, MILLE EXCUSES, je n'ai pas fait assez attention en me relisant. De plus, je remarque aussi que personne ne m'en a rien dit...Peut être est-ce parce que vous ne vouliez pas me faire de la peine ou que c'est tellement bien que vous vous êtes dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance ou alors, vous vous en fichez comme d'une guigne de ce que je fais????? loool

Je plaisante bien sur mais j'espère que ce genre de chose ne se produira plus. De toute façon vous savez aussi bien que moi que si s'était le cas vous sauriez très bien "qui est qui"...

Voilà, j'espère que ce troisième volet vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous!!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**Caro06** : Kikou! Merci merci! Tant que tu apprécies toujours je suis rassurée! Voici donc la troisième partie, j'espère que ton avis sera toujours favorable. N'hésite pas me dire si quelque chose ne vas pas surtout! Bisous.

**yohina **: Salut!! Contente de savoir que le deuxième chapitre a un peu soulager tes doutes mais tu sais, ce n'est pas rapport au passage dans "Réminiscence" que tu dois appuyer toute tes certitudes car tu risques d'avoir des surprises...et oui, l'histoire n'est pas censé se finir super bien...je ne dis pas non plus qu'il va y avoir un drame mais bon, on verra, je suis moi-même entrain de revoir la fin. Au début, quand j'ai publié ce bonus je l'avais rangé dans la catégorie "Drama/Romance" si tu te souviens mais maintenant je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire finir tout ceci...enfin, je pense savoir comment je vais finir mais, on verra! Sinon, je suis contente car tout le monde a bien ressentit le fait que l'amour à cette époque était loin d'être simple. Tu fais partie des personnes qui ont été pas mal touché par l'histoire de William et d'Alexandre de ce point de vue là et ça me fait bien plaisir car ça veut dire, quelque part, que j'ai bien fait mon taf! Voilà, merci d'être toujours et encore là, je suis ravie de te retrouver à chaque fois et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas par la suite (ceci n'est pas une supplique, tu fais ce que tu veux!). Bisous bisous et à la prochaine le miss!!

**Elise** : Hello Merci beaucoup! Espérons que ton avis sera toujours le même à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre! Je te laisse en sa compagnie, bisous et à bientôt!

**Mouna-chan** : Bajour ma Grande!! (j'laime bien donc je le garde si ça te dérange pô!) AHAHAHA!! J'avais dis que je te ferais une RAR digne de ce nom!!! Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais te dire mais bon...XD! Sinon, je n'ai pas encore lu ton chap 3 à l'heure où je t'écris donc excuse- moi, je reviens...

...hum hum...ok...AH, toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop Queudver, bienvenu, au club!!...héhéhé ça devient intéressant là ...sourire lubrique...HEY!! pourquoi ça a pas continuer???...grrr...Mais qu'il est con ce James franchement...roulement d'yeux désespérés...Ah...autant pour moi, j'avais pas compris qu'il avait vu juste finalement...culcul?? Un peu...mais ça va t'inquiète -...ça y'est!! Les affaires reprennent, hihih!! (non, je ne suis une pervers!)...OH...jolie la fin!!!

Bon, à tout de suite pour ta review!!

Sinon, voici enfin la troisième partie, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite car il l'a semblé dans ta review que tu voulais absolument lire la suite, lol!!! J'espère que les illustrations ne te posent pas trop de problème! Merci beaucoup pour la review! Gros bisous et à très bientôt!

**ooO0Ooo**

**  
**

**_Troisième partie_**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que William et Alexandre s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois.

Trois jours depuis cette fameuse journée où Alexandre avait avoué aimer William.

L'aimer?!

Le brun n'en revenait toujours pas...

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer?!

S'était incompréhensible selon William. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, venaient d'un milieu où même si les écarts de conduites étaient tolérés ils n'en étaient pas moins récriés, et où le destin de chacun était déjà réglé comme du papier à musique en ce qui concernait "la succession"...De plus, comment Un Malfoy pouvait-il se permettre d'étaler sans la moindre pudeur un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour? Et comment pouvait-il l'aimer Lui? Un homme? Un Potter?? Plus William cherchait à comprendre et plus il était perdu. Et une autre partie de lui commençait aussi à s'agiter...Même si à première vue les aveux d'Alexandre l'avait choqué et fait voler en éclat les maigres protections qu'il s'était construite pour ne pas souffrir, ils n'avaient pas laissés William indifférents et aussi absurde et voué à l'échec qu'était leur "relation", William n'avait qu'une envie...se perdre sans la moindre honte, ni le moindre remord dans l'amour qui lui offrait Alexandre avec tant de sérénité et d'aplomb.

Même pour quelques temps, même pour une nuit...

Tant que s'était avec Alexandre...

William se secoua et se força à reprendre son travail. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant et de décevoir tous les espoirs que son père avait fondés en lui. De plus, il devait faire face à un autre problème maintenant...les manigances de Frédérick Malfoy...

Mais foi de Potter, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Frédérick Malfoy pouvait toujours espérer pour traîner dans la boue l'honneur des Potter!!

Un hibou entra alors par une des grandes fenêtres de son bureau. William releva la tête et une expression mélancolique figea ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut le petit volatile. Il prit la missive que lui tendait l'animal et, comme à son habitude, l'oiseau repartit immédiatement comme s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ramener.

William brisa le sceau de cire avec des doigts tremblants et comme les deux derniers matins, il lut avec avidité les quelques mots, écrits avec style et élégance, qui recouvrait le parchemin.

_  
Mon cher William,_

_J'espère que ma missive te trouvera en bonne santé. Je sais que tu dois te poser mille et une question sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous l'autre jour. Ne réfléchis pas trop...acceptes, comme je l'ai fait, cet amour que je t'offre comme un don du ciel. C'est insensé je te l'accorde mais...je t'aime. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus vrai et de plus sincère sur ce que je ressens pour toi que ses simples mots. _

_J'espère de tout cœur que tu me croiras enfin et j'attends avec impatience de revoir ton si merveilleux visage et ton doux sourire._

_Je t'aime._

_Alexandre_

William grogna et s'affala sur son bureau. Il posa son front sur le bois délicieusement frais du meuble et poussa un soupir désespéré.

Comment vouliez-vous rester insensible à cela?

S'était peut être d'un romantisme dégoulinant à souhait mais personne ne pouvait rester de glace devant ces quelques mots et particulièrement lorsqu'ils venaient d'Alexandre Malfoy.

William aurait pu douter de lui et de sa sincérité. Il aurait même préféré qu'Alexandre se joue de lui, comme le voulait son père, pour pouvoir le haïr en paix mais il savait bien au fond de lui que tout était vrai.

Comment? Il ne le savait pas...

Alexandre l'aimait et quoiqu'il fasse ce n'était pas près de changer.

**oO0Oo**

- Je me moque de vos excuses minables! Retrouvez moi ce chargement avant que je ne décide de faire de vos femmes des veuves!! AU TRAVAIL!!!

Alexandre fulminait.

Une importante cargaison de taffetas et de soie pure s'était "soi-disant" volatilisée lors de son acheminement jusqu'à Vienne. Alexandre devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se calmer sur ses employés.

Sans compter les problèmes dans ses affaires, il devait en plus faire face au silence de William.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité maintenant et ne supportait plus le silence du jeune homme à son égard. Il lui envoyait un petit mot tout les matins pour le rassurer quant à ses intentions mais cela ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effets. Alexandre aurait voulu se précipiter chez lui, mettant de côté son éducation et ses bonnes manières, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer William. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il voulait être près de lui...même si, subtilement, il faisait en sorte que William ne puisse pas l'oublier en lui envoyant des mots tous le jours! On était un Malfoy ou on en était pas un!!

Il entra dans son bureau en ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Son regard froid se posa immédiatement sur le volatile qui était posé sur le dos de sa chaise. S'était le hibou qu'il envoyait à son amant, tous les matins depuis plus d'une semaine, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un morceau de parchemin était attaché à l'une de ses pattes.

Promptement, il s'approcha et défit l'attache qui retenait la missive. D'impatience, il déchira presque le parchemin en le dépliant et ses yeux bondirent sur l'écriture ronde et fine de William.

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h devant l'église des Augustins. _

_W.P _

Si son père ne venait pas d'entrer dans la pièce, Alexandre aurait bondit de joie devant ces quelques mots. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un début.

William voulait le voir...

- Alors Alexandre que se passe-t-il avec la commande de Monsieur Stolz? Demanda son père les sourcils froncés et d'un ton peu avenant.

- Rien qui ne puisse vous inquiétez. Je me charge de régler cette affaire dans l'heure père. Fit Alexandre d'une voix posée et qui ne trahissait en rien les battements accélérés de son cœur dus au mot qu'il tenait dans son poing serré.

Son père ne fit aucune remarque de plus sur le contretemps d'une de leur plus importante transaction devant tant d'assurance et sembla s'en satisfaire au grand soulagement d'Alexandre.

- Bien. Fit Frédérick en prenant place gracieusement dans un fauteuil. Et en ce qui concerne notre autre _affaire_? Où en es-tu fils?

- Elle suit son cours...doucement...Répondit prudemment Alexandre alors que son père le dardait d'un regard perçant.

- Et tu comptes arriver à tes fins en l'amenant faire des pique-niques peut être?? Questionna son père d'une voix cynique et froide.

Alexandre ne répondit pas mais son visage se ferma. Il fallait qu'il pense à s'entourer de serviteur qui ait la langue moins pendue...

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Alexandre mais je ne suis pas sure que tes...méthodes, me satisfasses. Trancha Frédérick d'un ton d'avertissement.

- Qu'importe la méthode père, pourvu que le résultat soit le même. Rétorqua Alexandre avec humeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop mentir à son père sinon ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer...William Potter est loin d'être aussi stupide que nous le croyions. Il n'y à aucune ressemblance avec son père...Il n'est pas aussi...transparent, dirais-je...Nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer de front.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois le..._séduire_?

Alexandre ne laissa rien paraître de son mal aise et afficha un petit sourire calculateur qui sembla être au goût de son père puisque celui-ci sembla se détendre devant l'attitude perfide de son fils.

- Et pourquoi pas? Cet homme est tout à fait charmant père! Et sans vouloir vous offensez, je pense avoir quelques atouts qui pourraient être décisifs le moment venu...Fit Alexandre d'un air malsain.

Son père grimaça quelque peu.

- Si tu le dis... je suis peut être dépasser...Ou était le temps où l'on pouvait faire chanter un homme sans avoir à faire passer cela par la luxure?? Je te le demande mon fils! Enfin, fais tout de même en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre à ton propre jeu. L'avertit son père en se levant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je contrôle la situation.

- Si tu le dis. Passe une agréable journée.

- Merci. Vous aussi père... Répondit respectueusement Alexandre alors que la porte de son bureau se refermait sur Frédérick.

- ...et puisse-t-elle être votre dernière. Ajouta amèrement Alexandre.

Il supportait de moins en moins le fait que son père veuille s'attaquer à William. Cela l'inquiétait car Alexandre ne savait pas jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour empêcher cet homme de faire du tord à son amant et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait en sorte que son père croit en sa volonté de le servir dans ses ombres desseins.

Mais pour l'heure, une pensée tournait à lui en donner le vertige...

Il allait enfin revoir William.

_Enfin..._

**oO0Oo**

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait toujours Frédérick. Il n'avait rien entendu des dernières paroles de son fils car il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne doutait pas de la loyauté d'Alexandre. Son fils était bien trop ambitieux et futé pour se détourner de lui mais il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le rapprochement entre William et Alexandre.

Un sourire mauvais étira alors ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait lui aussi les moyens d'enfoncer William Potter dans les abîmes du désespoir. Grâce à Alexandre, il pouvait tout à fait participer à sa déchéance mais il fallait pour cela qu'il soit sur que le jeune Potter soit dans des dispositions favorable à son plan.

Il allait observé et s'assurer que ce soit le cas...Et lorsque viendrait le jour fatidique, il frapperait un grand coup...

Alexandre jubilerait de son initiative, il en était persuadé. Dans quelque temps, William Potter ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir dans son esprit...

**oO0Oo**

Plus tard dans le soirée, Alexandre prenait un verre dans une auberge non loin de son point de rendez vous.

Il devait à tout prix se calmer s'il ne voulait pas se jeter sur William lorsqu'il le verrait.

Personne ne lui faisait perdre autant son sang froid que le jeune brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait ne plus avoir de retenue en regardant ce visage si pâle et pourtant si beau. Rien que de penser aux yeux d'un bleu profond de William et à sa bouche si rouge et si tendre, Alexandre sentait son sang bouillir et son pantalon se tendre sous la pression d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

William Potter lui avait tout simplement jeté un sort! Ce n'était pas possible autrement...Il en était fou et dès la minute où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur tant de noblesse, il avait voulu que le brun lui appartienne corps, cœur et âme.

Bien avant la fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient vus et parlés pour la première fois, Alexandre savait que ses pas le mèneraient jusqu'à lui... En effet, son père et ses sales petites manigances pour semer le trouble et ainsi asseoir sa suprématie en avaient déjà décidé. Ce qu'il ne pouvait deviner c'est que son propre fils serait subjugué par un homme menant une vie au-dessus de tout ce qui avait été planifié pour lui.

William Potter était l'être le plus insaisissable qu'Alexandre n'ait jamais rencontré. Il avait mené sa petite enquête sur lui. Sans demander l'aide d'un quelconque homme de main. Il faisait parlé les serviteurs peu zélés, déliait les langues les plus récalcitrantes et observait dans l'ombre. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu mais il savait...Il savait qu'il devait faire face à un homme d'une grande méticulosité dans tout ce qu'il faisait. William était tout simplement invisible dans un monde où le moindre faux pas ne serait pas pardonner et il s'en sortait très habilement. Il menait une vie irréprochable le jour et sans aucune entrave la nuit...

Lorsque le soleil se couchait, il n'avait plus de nom, plus de parents, plus d'obligations et vivait donc en toute liberté.

Cette liberté dont il se targuait et qui pourtant ne lui était pas totalement accordée...

Alexandre se souvenait très bien de sa colère alors qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à son égard...William voulait être libre mais il faisait l'impression à Alexandre d'un magnifique cygne pris dans les mailles d'un filet qui ne faisait que se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable pour s'en défaire...

Mais ce jour là, il y aussi eu_ ÇA_...

Alexandre s'empêcha de visualiser d'avantage le brun et chassa les images d'un William se perdant dans sa bouche alors que celles-ci arrivaient en force devant ses yeux.

Il avala d'un coup sec son verre et souffla un bon coup pour se détendre. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses aptitudes pour faire fasse à la soirée. Ne sachant pas exactement ce qui allait bien pourvoir se passer et en découler, il se devait d'avoir tout les atouts de son brillant cerveau de son côté.

Il posa sur le comptoir le verre qu'il tenait toujours à la main d'un geste tendu puis sortit de l'auberge. L'air frais du soir lui fit un bien fou. Il avisa la petite fontaine au milieu de la place qui laisser s'échapper dans un bruit cristallin un mince filet d'eau. L'endroit était quasiment désert. De temps en temps, un homme, une femme et même quelques bambins couraient pour rentrer chez au vu de l'heure tardive. Le quartier n'était pas vraiment mal fréquenté mais il n'était jamais bon de traîner ses guêtres seul et sans défenses.

Alexandre s'assit dans une pose nonchalante sur le rebord de la fontaine et fixa d'un regard lointain le ciel où scintillait des milliers d'étoiles. Cette vision eu au moins le bénéfice de le détendre considérablement. Il semblait hypnotisait par la fixité et la beauté de ses astres.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne se trouvait devant lui.

Il se leva d'un bond.

Une expression perplexe laissa place à son masque de dureté habituel.

En effet, une jeune bohémienne le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs en souriant. Elle portait une robe aux milles couleurs et un châle noir était négligemment posait sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos et laissé entrevoir les larges créoles qu'elle portait à chaque oreille.

Alexandre ne pu que penser qu'elle était ravissante accoutré de la sorte et avec ce petit air espiègle.

Il allait parler lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Attends...que me veux-tu? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne...Fit-il décontenancé par l'audace de cette jeune personne.

La brunette s'arrêta pour lui faire face et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu es là pour lui, n'est-ce pas? fit-elle moqueuse.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Alexandre.

- Bien. Si tu veux le voir il va falloir me suivre alors.

Alexandre se contenta de hocher de la tête et suivit la jeune fille qui avait repris d'autorité son poignet entre sa petite main.

Il n'était pas habituel pour lui de ce faire traîner de la sorte mais par égard pour William il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre à sa place cette insupportable nymphette qui semblait s'amuser de son air bougon.

Elle le promena pendant un temps interminable, lui faisant prendre toute sorte de ruelle étroite et sombre. Lorsqu'il décida que cette petite mascarade avait assez durée, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une grande demeure d'où s'échappait des rires et de la musique. Elle y entra sans hésitation, Alexandre toujours à sa suite, et sans s'attarder sur les personnes présentes, la jeune fille traîna encore Alexandre dans des escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et le regarda.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange et avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoique ce soit elle ouvrit la première porte qui se pressentait à elle et se faufila dans une pièce.

Alexandre l'y suivit sans savoir si il devait le faire ou non. Il pénétra alors dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande chambre. La première chose que l'on voyait était une énorme lit dans le fond entouré de voiles ce qui lui conférait une allure intimiste. La pièce était plutôt sombre et ce n'est que quand la jeune nymphette parla qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne.

- En toute sincérité Will, je veux bien m'amuser avec lui si tu n'en veux pas. Dit-elle avec franchise en détaillant longuement le blond de bas en haut.

Un grognement d'impatience se fit entendre.

Alexandre vit alors William se levait du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et qui tournait le dos à la porte.

- Je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires Liz! Maintenant laisses nous seuls! Siffla froidement William.

La dénommé Liz ne sembla pas touché par les durs propos du brun.

- Mon dieu quel sale caractère! Un simple "merci" m'aurait suffit! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Merci...Bougonna William en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas était très aimable avec la jeune fille alors que celle-ci ne lui demandait jamais rien en échange de son aide.

- Tu vois quand tu veux! Quant à vous..., Fit-elle en se retournant vers Alexandre, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avait fait mais je vais prier pour le salut de votre âme! Lui dit-elle avec une gravité poignante.

- LIZ! Cria William effaré par ses propos.

- Très bien, très bien je m'en vais!!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. William soupira en la voyant la refermer mais avant de le faire totalement, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Ma chambre est sur le palier d'en face si ça vous dit! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur à Alexandre.

- LIZ! Cria encore une fois William d'un ton outré.

La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil à Alexandre puis referma définitivement la porte. Un éclat de rire parvint alors au deux jeunes hommes. William roula des yeux, exaspéré, alors qu'Alexandre affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

Cette petite scénette avait eu pour effet de détendre au moins Alexandre. Par contre, William ne semblait pas du tout dans les mêmes dispositions. Son visage était grave et il paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Alexandre pouvait presque palper le trouble du brun et son attitude sereine semblait l'augmentait de minute en minute. Alexandre ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que le fait de voir William l'apaisait étrangement.

- Viens t'asseoir nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. Dit enfin William lui présentant un autre fauteuil.

Alexandre s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Il vit parfaitement le tremblement du corps de William alors qu'il approchait. Arrivé à sa hauteur il ne le dépassa pas pour s'asseoir. Au contraire, et à la surprise de William, il pris le brun dans ses bras. S'était une étreinte douce et remplie de tendresse. William se tendit un peu au début puis poussa un soupir et profita de la chaleur rassurante d'Alexandre.

- Bonsoir mon ange. Susurra Alexandre d'une voix douce et aimante. Tu m'as tellement manqué William...

William releva alors la tête à l'entente de ces mots. Ses yeux semblaient perdus et lorsque sa voix parvint à se faire entendre elle n'était qu'un faible murmure vaincu.

- Arrête Alexandre...

Le blond raffermit doucement sa prise sur le corps de William.

- De quoi parles-tu amour? Demanda-t-il en sachant très bien de quoi il était question.

Pour déstabiliser un peu plus William, il parsema son visage de tendres petits baisers.

Il savait que le brun ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il l'avait vu au moment où son regard s'était encré au sien. Le problème s'était que William refusait d'y faire face et de s'abandonner à lui. Alexandre était conscient qu'il ne serait pas facile pour le brun d'admettre son attirance mais il était bien décidé. Quelque soit ce que lui réserve l'avenir, Alexandre voulait William et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

- Je t'en prie...arrête... laisse moi en paix...Chuchota William, perdu.

Alexandre accusa le coup. Le plus dur dans tout ceci était de voir que plus William voulait rejeter Alexandre plus il se serrait contre lui. Son corps tremblait, sa prise se faisait plus forte et son visage était tendu d'attente à chaque fois que les lèvres d'Alexandre le quittaient.

- William...regarde moi.

Le visage du brun se crispa quelque peu. Il secoua alors la tête pour signifier son refus.

- Regarde moi! Dit Alexandre d'une voix plus forte.

William enfouit alors son visage dans le cou du blond avec force et ses mains se crispèrent sur la veste d'Alexandre. Des gémissements de désespoirs commencèrent à se faire entendre et des sanglots secouaient le corps frêle du brun.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ceci??...Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Débita-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- William...Tenta Alexandre pour le calmer. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter de lui.

- NON! Cria alors William, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots et ouvrant enfin les yeux. Va-t-en! Laisse moi! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Alexandre?? Pourquoi veux-tu me faire souffrir??? Pleura William à bout.

- Mais je ne fais rien de tout cela! C'est toi qui te tortures inutilement William ! Tonna alors Alexandre en repoussant violemment William. Il le retint pourtant et attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains.

La vision des larmes et du désespoir de William lui broya le cœur mais il se refusa à se laisser attendrir.

- Bon sans William...Je t'aime! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ses simples mot??? Je me fous de mon père, je me fous des ses manigances et de ce qu'il à planifié pour moi!! Je me contrefous de tout et de tout le monde! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi!! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes enfin??? Je t'aime Potter!!!! Hurla-t-il presque désespérément.

Pendant son discours, et devant sa colère, les larmes de William avaient cessé de s'écouler. Il avait toujours une air un peu confus mais chaque parole d'Alexandre faisait battre délicieusement son cœur.

Plus il regardait les traits de cet homme et plus il se sentait devenir un autre. Ses mots qu'il prononçait sans peur et sans entrave trouvaient une attache en lui. Il commençait à apercevoir quelque chose...quelque chose qui lui faisait peur mais qui lui donnait envie de croire Alexandre. Mais le pourrait-il...

Il posa ses mains sur celles du blond et le força à le lâcher.

Alexandre ne l'empêcha pas de s'échapper de son emprise et le regarda s'éloigner de lui en lui tournant le dos.

William se posta devant une fenêtre sans parler, ni même bouger.

Alexandre s'assombrit alors et le regarda faire.

Il avait perdu...il avait essayé mais William n'arriverait jamais à se détacher de la vie qu'on avait choisit pour lui.

Des minutes, peut être des heures, s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce une parole.

Alexandre s'était assit dans un fauteuil et fixait sans le voir le dos de William.

Sans relâche l'esprit de William le torturait...encore et toujours, ne lui laissant aucun répit, depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'en dormait pratiquement plus se demandant comment tout cela avait-il pu lui arrivait...La dernière tirade d'Alexandre venant s'ajouter à son tourment.

Les "je t'aime" brouillant sa lucidité, martelant avec force sa raison, lui disant qu'il devait donner une chance à cette amour...

Il croyait en Alexandre, là n'était pas le problème...Le plus important pour lui n'était pas que le blond lui clame son amour...non ce n'était pas tant cela qui le tourmentait...Oh bien sur, il était encore perturbé par ses mots et tout ce que cela représentait mais il s'était fait à l'idée que son cœur s'accordait à chaque parole d'Alexandre...

Non...il y avait autre chose...

Alexandre poussa un long soupir fatigué. Tout ceci ne le mènerait à rien. William ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était encore là...Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à aimer et être aimer en retour. Comment avait-on pu lui faire accepter le contraire?? Même Alexandre, en ayant été élevé dans la Famille Malfoy, avait plus foi en l'amour et en ses convictions. Il serait près à tourner le dos à tout pour l'être aimé! Comment avait-on pu faire ça à William? Bien qu'il fasse partie d'une puissante famille rien ne devrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait envie!!

Alexandre commençait à douter sérieusement en fait...Depuis le début il n'avait en fait penser qu'à lui-même. Ne se demandant que très peu ce que William pouvait vouloir véritablement. Oui, il y avait une certaine attraction entre eux mais était-ce suffisant? N'avait-il pas un peu précipité les choses et projetait ses sentiments sur le brun?? A près tout...qu'est ce qui lui disait que William pouvait l'aimer...Lui?

Il était stupide...son émerveillement face à William l'avait probablement aveuglé au point qu'il n'avait même pas su distingué ses envies de celles du brun.

Mais était-ce là la seule raison à cette histoire...

- Je...je vais y aller...Prononça soudainement Alexandre d'une voie morne.

Il se leva et ne vit même pas le regard affolé de William. Ce dernier était sorti brutalement de ses effroyables pensées au son de cette voix si lasse.

- Tu as raison William...je crois qu'il est préférable que l'on ne se revoit plus...

William se sentit brusquement étouffé...S'était comme si une chape de plomb lui tombait sur le cœur et ce n'est qu'a ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Alexandre disparaisse de sa vie comme ça.

La main sur la poigné et le visage résigné, Alexandre ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet de ces paroles.

- Je me suis trompé...Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi tout ce temps...Pas une fois je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Je pensais que puisque je t'aimais, tu m'aimerais toi aussi...c'est idiot n'est ce pas? Tu m'as tellement troublé que j'en ais oublié le plus important! Je t'ai harcelé sans me rendre compte que peut être tu n'avais pas envie de quelqu'un comme moi dans ta vie...dans ton cœur...

Son regard se tourna lentement vers William. Il vit ses larmes mais il crut que s'étaient celles de l'homme perdu et blessé qui lui avait demandé la paix quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne les attribua pas à autre chose.

Une lueur triste dansait au fond de ses prunelles bleues de plus en plus sombres, tellement sombres que William avait l'impression de voir un ciel d'orage se voiler de nuages. Alexandre lui fit un sourire sincère dépourvut de sarcasme, d'humour ou de séduction mais qui était tout aussi magnifique. Jamais William n'avait vu un sourire aussi beau sur le visage d'Alexandre.

- Je crois que tu avais raison...je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'aimer. A près tout, pourquoi moi? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais prisonnier de ton rang et de ta famille mais au final tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas vouloir de moi tout simplement...c'est ironique n'est ce pas? Un Malfoy qui se laisse berner par ses propres émotions! Mon père en mourrait si il le savait...Finit-il dans une piètre tentative d'humour. Le sourire qu'il avait tenté de faire mourut bien vite sur ses lèvres.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que tout les deux réalisaient enfin que cette histoire était sur le point de se finir là, dans cette chambre, au milieu de cette magnifique nuit...

- Adieu William...Souffla Alexandre en ouvrant la porte.

- NON!

Ce cri le figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir et il se retourna vers William avec espoir. Son cœur se mis à battre furieusement lorsqu'il plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il fouilla, chercha désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire qu'il avait raison d'espérer.

- Je t'en prie ne pars pas...Ne me laisse pas...

La voix de William se brisa nouvelle fois. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les poings serrés sur le sol de la chambre.

- Ne me laisse pas...tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul...Pas maintenant, pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Tu entends Alexandre, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes et de me laisser SEUL!! TU ENTENDS??? Finit-il dans un cri déchirant en frappant le sol rageusement, ses larmes traçant des sillons brûlants sur ses joues pâles.

Alexandre s'avança rapidement et pris le brun dans ses bras dès que ses genoux eurent touché le sol. Il essaya d'apaiser les soubresauts qui secouaient toujours le corps de William. Le brun grondait toujours contre lui en lui interdisant de s'en aller, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul si il l'aimait vraiment.

Paradoxalement, en voyant l'état de détresse de William, Alexandre ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix. Il entrevoyait quelque chose de merveilleux...un lendemain où William l'accepterait auprès de lui.

- Je ne veux pas...reste...Marmonna encore William tout contre lui.

La fatigue et les événements récents eurent raison de lui et il finit pas s'endormir dans les bras d'Alexandre. Son cœur et son esprit s'apaisèrent et s'enveloppèrent de la chaleur et de l'essence d'Alexandre Malfoy.

**oO0Oo**

Lorsque William se réveilla, il fut d'abord surpris de sentir un corps contre lui mais il se sentit ensuite étrangement heureux lorsqu'il vit le visage serein d'Alexandre à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme blond l'avait étendu sur le lit et l'avait tenu possessivement dans ses bras toute la nuit.

William profita d'être éveillé pour détailler à loisir ce visage si détendu qui s'offrait à ses yeux encore endormis.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'Alexandre était vraiment superbe. De son timbre de peau jusqu'à ses traits harmonieux, le visage du blond était un vrai délice pour les yeux.

Il ne résista pas longtemps et caressa avec adoration ce visage. Il retraça l'arête de son nez, frôla le soyeux de ses joues et redessina les contours de sa mâchoire avec un sérieux qui aurait sans aucun doute fait sourire Alexandre si il l'avait vu.

Ses attouchements eurent pour effet de réveiller Alexandre mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux pour profiter de toucher subtil de William. Il resserra quelque peu ses bras et laissa William se mettre un tout petit peu plus sur lui.

Il poussa alors un soupir de bien être.

Les doigts qui le caressaient si bien arrêtèrent leur œuvre et lorsqu'il se décida à demander à William de continuer, il sentit un petit tiraillement sur son crâne qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos. Le brun semblait avoir décider que sa chevelure avait elle aussi besoin d'attention et ne cessait de passer ses doigts entre les doux fils dorés.

Alexandre en aurait ronronné de plaisir s'il avait su le faire!

Une bouche aux lèvres douces et charnues vint alors se poser sur son front. Après un tendre baiser, elle migra doucement, et dans un frôlement insupportable, vers le bout de son nez pour finir son voyage sur les lèvres d'Alexandre dans une subtile pression.

Alors qu'Alexandre allait répondre à cette charmante attention, les pécheresses disparurent mais un souffle chaud se fit sentir non loin de son oreille.

- Je sais que tu ne dors plus...N'as-tu donc aucuns scrupules à profiter honteusement de mes caresses sans m'en donner en retour? Dit alors William d'une voix enrouée mais amusée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alexandre et sans répondre il se releva brusquement et bloqua William sous son corps. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors dans ceux de William qui ne paru même pas surpris par le changement de position.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de me retrouver sous toi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée mais avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- Parce que tu me connais trop bien et parce que tu aimes lorsque je te domine! Répondit Alexandre d'une voix suave.

Une charmante rougeur colora aussitôt les joues de William.

- Dis moi correctement bonjour au lieu de raconter des sottises! Gronda-t-il piteusement devant le sourire ravageur et moqueur du blond.

- Comment résister à une telle demande?

Alexandre se pencha alors avec une lenteur torturante vers les lèvres de William en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait le sentir frémir d'impatience et lorsque le brun ferma les yeux dans un soupir de contentement, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient du fruit de son désir.

Le baiser fut chargé de tout ce qui leur avait cruellement manqué depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. C'était un échange tendre, brûlant et passionné. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre. Alexandre se força à rompre le contact avant qu'il ne commette ce que son désir voulait. Ses lèvres se détachèrent difficilement de ses consoeurs dans un gémissement plaintif de la part de William.

- Je crois...qu'il vaut mieux ne pas continuer. Merlin sait ce que je pourrais décider de te faire dans ce lit et à l'entente de tous les gémissements affolants que tu laisses échapper... Souffla William d'une voix rauque et chargée d'envie.

Le regard embué de plaisir de William fit s'accroître encore plus son désir.

- Tout est de ta faute! Tes lèvres, ton corps, ton odeur...tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de t'embrasser simplement alors que tout ton corps appelle le mien? Demanda William d'une voix lascive et frémissante.

- William...tu ne m'aides pas là...Marmonna Alexandre en retombant sur le brun et en allant butiner son cou.

William se trémoussa un peu sous lui et s'arrangea pour venir frotter son érection sur celle d'Alexandre.

- Et comme cela? C'est mieux? Le défia-t-il en se frottant avec insistance contre son désir de plus en plus douloureux.

Alexandre haleta soudainement.

- Non...mais il va t'arriver des bricoles si tu continues dans cette voie! Gronda le blond. Il se releva quelque peu, lui attrapa les poignets et lui remonta les bras au-dessus de la tête.

William se contenta de lui faire un sourire lubrique.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça! Le poussa-t-il encore une fois.

- Je ne penses pas non...Fit alors Alexandre en relâchant sa prise et en se relevant brusquement.

- Hey! Protesta William abasourdi. Qu'est ce qu...

- Ecoute William! Je ne suis pas sur qu'une partie de jambe en l'air soit vraiment ce qu'il nous faut après ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir! S'énerva quelque peu Alexandre.

Furieux, mais surtout frustré qu'Alexandre se refuse, William se positionna à genoux sur le lit et le fusilla du regard.

- Quelle excuse minable! Tu semblais avoir moins de scrupules la dernière fois! Nous nous somme aussi emportés et cela ne t'as pas empêché par la suite de me prendre dans ta bouche!! Cingla-t-il hors de lui.

Alexandre en resta estomaqué.

- Mais...mais ça n'a rien à voir!! Plaida-t-il en vain.

- Ah oui?? Et pourquoi cela je te prie? Lui demanda William avec effronterie.

- Mais...tu...enfin hier soir, tu...Bredouilla lamentablement Alexandre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire agresser sexuellement au saut du lit par un William plus que chaud pour un corps à corps avec lui!

- Et alors?? N'as-tu pas compris que je te voulais auprès de moi?? Qu'est ce qui te déranges maintenant?? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire l'amour avec moi?? Est-ce si impensable que ce soit moi qui en fasse la demande?? Ou faut-il que se soit toujours toi qui décides de où et quand? Persifla William d'un ton buté.

Alexandre resta figé devant ses propos.

- Non...ce n'est pas ça! Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

- Quoi alors??

- Laisse moi parler par Merlin!! S'emporta quelque peu Alexandre. Je ne voulais rien précipité c'est tout! Tu crois peut être que je ne meurs pas d'envie de me jeter sur toi présentement??? Mais ce dont je n'ai aucune envie c'est d'assister à une scène comme celle de hier soir! Je veux être absolument sur que tu veuilles la même chose que moi!

- MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE J'AI ENVIE DE TOI ?? TU ES SOURD OU FAUT-IL QUE JE TENVOIE UN HIBOUX POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES??? Cria William en se mettant debout sur le lit dans un bond.

- SI TU N'ETAIS PAS SI COMPLIQUER, PEUT ETRE QUE JE NE ME POSERAIS PAS AUTANT DE QUESTION!!!! Hurla à son tour Alexandre.

S'était rare de le voir aussi furieux et débraillé mais Alexandre Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un du matin et si en plus il se faisait rabrouer de si bonne heure, il lui en fallait peu pour perdre son sang froid légendaire.

- Ow ow ow les tourtereaux!! On se calme! On vous entend hurler depuis la rue! A mon avis si vous ne voulez pas finir comme des mal propre sur le trottoir, vous feriez mieux de baisser d'un ton et de laisser les honnêtes gens dormir! Siffla Liz en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau entre les mains.

William et Alexandre sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Alexandre parut encore plus énervé que quelqu'un le voie dans la position actuelle et à peine réveiller, quant à William, il ne présenta qu'une mine contrite et désolée.

- Désolé Lizzie... Marmonna William en jetant un regard noir à Alexandre qui le lui rendit bien.

- Ouais...tu as de la chance que mon frère t'ais à la bonne Will sinon il serait déjà venu pour botter ton si jolie derrière! Maintenant mangez!!! ET EN SILENCE!! Finit-elle en les fusillant du regard et en claquant la porte.

William descendit de son perchoir et s'avança vers la petite table où Liz avait déposer de quoi manger.

- J'ten foutrai moi des "si joli derrière"...marmonna sombrement Alexandre en le suivant du regard.

- Ben justement!! Qu'est ce que tu attends??? Le provoqua de nouveau William en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

Alexandre l'attrapa alors brutalement pas le col et le colla contre lui. Son visage était empreint d'une sourde colère mais William ne s'en inquiéta pas.

- Tu te rends comptes que je vais probablement finir par t'étriper si tu continues? Dit-il d'une voix douce mais dangereuse.

- Je suis sur que tu me regretterais. Lui répondit William d'un ton de voix calme et posé.

Alexandre poussa un soupir las et son expression se radoucit instantanément.

- Le pire c'est que tu as probablement raison...Admit-il à contre cœur avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller en regardant le visage du brun.

- Je sais! Lui fit William avec un sourire brillant.

- La ferme! Cingla Alexandre avent de l'embrasser avec passion.

**oO0Oo**

C'est ainsi que se passa les trois mois suivant entre William et Alexandre. Entre douces rencontres, violentes disputes et réconciliations sulfureuses.

William s'était excusé pour son comportement le lendemain de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait compris le trouble d'Alexandre à ce moment là et il n'avait plus jamais pressé le blond pour avoir une relation plus charnelle.

Aussi étonnant que cela l'était pour le brun, Alexandre avait pris son temps pour le découvrir et il en avait donc fait de même.

Ainsi, William avait découvert un être profondément passionnée. Que se soit dans son travail ou dans ses projet personnels, Alexandre était quelqu'un qui faisait toujours le maximum pour être satisfait. Il était méticuleux dans ses actes et ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Derrière le côté froid de sa personnalité, William avait découvert un homme intelligent et curieux de tout, un côté sarcastique qui ne gâchait en rien son charme et un sens développé pour faire tourné les gens en bourrique! Le brun ne comptait plus les fois où il avait faillit s'arracher les cheveux! Alexandre semblait s'amusé grandement de le voir sortir de ses gongs et lorsque cela arrivait il semblait encore plus conquis. Mais ce qu'adorait William par dessus tout, s'était le côté possessif d'Alexandre. William s'amusait toujours grandement de voir ses yeux devenir aussi froid que de la glace et sa mâchoire se serrer lorsqu'une impudente, ou un impudent, avait l'audace de lancer un regard trop insistant, de s'adresser avec un ton de voix suspect ou encore de frôler en toute fausse innocence SON amant! William finissait toujours par le rassurer en flattant gentiment son égo et en lui promettant que jamais personne ne pourrait le soustraire à lui! Alexandre n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que William se jouait un peu de son côté narcissique pour lui assurer qu'il était le seul dans son cœur.

Alexandre, quant à lui, avait découvert un côté tendre et doux chez William qui le faisait se sentir puissant et bêtement heureux! Lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps à faire enrager son amant il pouvait rester des heures à le tenir dans ses bras ou à simplement le regarder dormir. Le brun était un drogué des câlins en tout genre, qu'ils soient chastes ou crapuleux. William semblait avoir un besoin constant du corps d'Alexandre lorsqu'il était ensemble et en venait parfois jusqu'à se blottir brusquement contre lui car il en avait tout simplement envie! Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas et trouvait même cette facette adorable. En dehors de ceci, il ne fallait pas non plus se laissait abuser par le visage angélique de William, il pouvait se transformer en véritable teigne si on le contrariait ou devenir troublant de sensualité lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose ou quelqu'un! Alexandre s'amusait de son côté négligé parfois et de ses petites manies mais pouvait aussi littéralement enragé de son côté séducteur naïf! En effet, William ne semblait jamais se rendre compte des attentions toutes particulières, et pas le moins du monde innocente, dont il était l'objet! Dans ces moments là, Alexandre devait développer des trésors de patience et se retenir d'ensorceler tout le monde! Mais un simple sourire, une main rassurante sur son bras, une œillade aimante suffisait à le calmer complètement et à lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait que lui dans les pensées de William.

Lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble à des réceptions, où ils jouaient une parfaite comédie pour cacher leur relation tout en attisant le désir qu'il avait de l'autre, ou qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, William et Alexandre faisaient l'amour passionnément et longuement à chaque fois comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient véritablement découverts, allant beaucoup plus loin que quelques caresses intimes, une explosion de sens les avait submergés. William avait laissé Alexandre être le maître de leur face à face charnel et avait donc subit avec bonheur et volupté les assauts enfiévrés et diaboliquement érotiques d'Alexandre. Pas parce qu'Alexandre lui avait dit qu'un Malfoy dominait toujours mais parce qu'il avait envie de s'offrir à lui et de lui montrait, par cet acte, à quel point il l'aimait et avait confiance en lui. Par la suite, Alexandre ne s'était pas fait prié pour inverser les rôles dans leurs jeux amoureux et n'avait regrettés en rien de s'abandonner aux mains, à la bouche et à bien d'autre chose chez William, alors que celui-ci le dardait d'un regard avide et animal.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux et ils pensaient que rien n'aurait pu entacher leur bonheur...rien...

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir...

Le soleil venait à peine de disparaître lorsqu'un carrosse magnifique fit son entrée dans l'immense parc de la propriété. Les quatre chevaux majestueux qui le tiraient s'arrêtèrent une fois devant les marches menant à l'entrée de la principale demeure et l'homme qui se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur, s'avança pour accueillir les arrivants.

- Ma chère, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous avez tant tenu à faire ce si long voyage au lieu de prendre un portoloin! Fit l'homme en tendant une main galante pour aider une jeune femme blonde à s'extraire de l'embarcation.

Celle-ci était vêtue élégamment d'une longue robe rouge bordeaux piqué de perle et de broderies toujours dans les tons rouge qui lui donnaient plus de relief. Elle portait aussi une petite cape, dont la capuche était entourée de fourrure, pour protéger ses bras nus et son décolleté avantageux de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée. Ses longs cheveux couleur blé étaient relevés dans un chignon gracieux et faisait ressortit la puissance de son regard couleur océan et les traits fins de son visage aristocratique.

- Voyons Frédérick, La France et la Bavière sont un véritable enchantement en cette saison! Et puis, il est si rare que vous m'invitiez à Vienne que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de venir sans faire quelques détours! Dit la jeune femme d'une voix hautaine et en riant.

- En effet... Mais je pense que vos parents sont loin d'apprécier autant de témérité. Répliqua le blond pompeusement.

- Certes, certes. Quoique je dois bien avoué que Père est plutôt fier lorsque je lui tiens tête.

- Oh ceci est certain! Lord Wight voit en vous son héritière incontestée et ne cesse de répéter que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu un héritier à votre place. Je ne peux que lui donner raison et admettre que vous ferez une future Madame Malfoy tout à fait exceptionnelle.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir furieusement et fut incapable de dire un mot devant le compliment.

- Je suis sur qu'Alexandre sera ravi de vous revoir. Après tout, n'êtes vous pas sa fiancée?

**_Fin de la troisième partie_ **

**oO0Oo**

_**  
**_

**Alors heureux?lol**

**Je sais, j'ai un humour pourri! Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu et je peux vous dire que la dernière partie ne va pas être de tout repos pour moi!! J'ai la fin (niark, niark!), un morceau du milieu et...c'est tout!! Autant dire qu'il en manque! Mais en tout cas ce sera peut être un chouya plus long que les trois premières parties et en la lisant vous comprendrez pourquoi!!**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment et que votre attente aura été récompensé, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine et, comme depuis le début, je ne vais pas m'avancer quand à la publication de la partie quatre!**

**Bisous à tous et merci d'être là!!!**


	15. Bonus : Partie 4

**o0o **_**BONUS**_** o0o  
**

_**¤¤Que leur arrivent-ils ?¤¤  
**_

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration. Rien n'est à moi sauf William, Alexandre, Marcus, Frédérick et compagnie, lol!!!

_Couple_ : William et Alexandre

_**Avertissement**_** : Slash...blablabla...homophobes...blablabla...Adios...blablabla. EN PLUS : Rating : M donc...ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenus!!!**

**  
**

_**BLABLA A LIRE**_ : Oulala!!!!! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais! Désolé pour cette longue attente mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement! Ce n'est pas tellement le temps d'écrire qui m'a manqué (même si on a du boulot, on peut toujours trouver cinq minutes par ci, par là!lol) mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je savais ce que je voulais qu'il se passe mais il fallait encore que je puisse le mettre en forme!!! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et **merci du fond du cœur d'être là**!! Enormes bisous! **Je vous adore**!!!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**Caro06** : (l'auteur se cache)...euh, la voilà la suite...Pas taper hein?!lol J'espère que ta patiente sera récompenser et que tu aimeras cette "fin"! Voilà, gros bisous et merci de m'avoir suivit!!

**yohina** : Salut salut!!! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé la troisième partie et que mon humour te plaise (entre nous, tu me dis de commencer à flipper car tu trouves qu'on a le même humour (pourri) ?? T'inquiète, ça fait bien longtemps que je me sens seule!!!MDR!!!) Sinon, tu vas pouvoir découvrir ENFIN ce qui se trame avec Frederik (musique suspens!!! Héhéhéhé...oui, tu peux avoir peur, MOUAHAHHAHA!!). Hum...bon, j'essaye de me reprendre...côté "fin" j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue et tu verras bien si j'ai "craqué" ou pas mais je pense avoir sauvegardé (en partie) ton côté fleur bleue!! (je fais pas trop la maligne car j'ai aussi sauvegardé le mien, huhu. Et oui, je suis une vraie guimauve, lol! Sans blague, je pense que ça reste crédible malgré tout.) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ton soutien, tes encouragement et tous les compliments merveilleux que tu m'as fait. Je peux te dire que ça me touche énormément et c'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que je suis très contente d'avoir fait partagé mon univers. Je vais arrêter là car sinon je vais me répandre sur le clavier (ben oui, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi quand même!!!lol). Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère!!

**chris52** : Hello! Je dois dire que tes petites review-dialogue m'avaient manqué!lol. A chaque fois que je vois une de tes reviews je me régale de lire les petites scénettes que tu inventes. Je trouve ça très sympa!! Par contre, j'espère que l'attente ne va pas me faire gagner un lancer de tomates car tu avais l'ai bien remonté à la fin de la troisième partie (ainsi que les "petits chéris", lol!). Malheureusement, je n'ai pas organiser la "trucidation" de Frederik (et je pense que tu ne vas pas l'aimer beaucoup avec ce qui va suivre...) mais que veux-tu, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas? Voilà, merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que cette fin te satisfera. Quant au fait que je sois "sadique", ça reste à prouver!! (pourquoi tout le monde me regarde de travers là?!?ptdr). Bisous bisous chris&cie!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Quatrième partie**_

**oO0Oo**

- Future fiancée! Gloussa Améthyst. Il ne faut jamais rien précipitez cher Frederik. Bien qu'Alexandre et moi nous entendions très bien sur un plan purement amical, il n'est pas dit que cela aille plus loin. Minauda la jeune femme d'un ton humble qui masquait très mal la lueur de victoire dans ses yeux.

Frederik le remarqua et s'en amusa. Il était encore plus déterminé à faire de cette jeune femme sa bru. En plus du renom et de la place de sa famille dans la société sorcière, Frederik ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Améthyst était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour Alexandre. Elle était puissante, respectée, mais aussi rusée et perfide. Son beau visage ne trompait nullement le blond sur les actes qu'elle serait capable d'accomplir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et le fait que son père clame haut et fort qu'il était tout aussi heureux d'avoir une fille plutôt qu'un garçon, signifiait clairement qu'Améthyst Wight n'avait rien d'une jeune fille niaise et vulnérable.

En somme, elle serait parfaite au côté d'Alexandre...La jeune femme ne serait jamais un poids et épaulerait sans la moindre défaillance celui qui deviendrait son futur époux.

- Voyons ma chère, tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps...Je puis vous assurez que nos deux familles seront très bientôt réunis...Oui, très bientôt...Finit Frederik dans un sourire effrayant et sous l'œil avide de la jeune femme qui semblait jubilé encore plus après cette confirmation.

**oO0Oo**

Contrarié, Frédérick parcourait les couloirs de l'entreprise Malfoy.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Améthyst était arrivée et son fils n'avait pas trouvé digne d'intérêt de venir lui présenté ses hommages. Le Comte Malfoy en était quelque peu exaspéré mais sa cupidité et son sens des affaires firent qu'il n'en ressentait, en réalité, qu'une simple petite gêne! Bien que l'union de son fils et de la demoiselle soit pour lui primordiale, rien ne pouvait le détourner du profit. Et il savait très bien qu'Alexandre était comme lui sur ce point. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était décidé à venir lui-même sollicité la présence de son fils dans leur principale demeure.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il croisa enfin Alexandre.

- Ah Alexandre! Je te trouve enfin!L'interpella-t-il.

Alexandre releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant son père.

- Que se passe-t-il père? Demanda-t-il promptement, se doutant bien qu'il se passait quelque chose pour que son père vienne le harceler jusque dans son repaire!

- Oh rien de bien grave mon fils...Je me disais simplement que nous pourrions organiser un petit dîner en l'honneur de cette chère Améthyst. Ce serait une façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous et puis vous ne vous êtes même pas encore vus depuis son arrivée...Qu'en penses-tu? Débita de but en blanc Frederik.

Alexandre grogna et entraîna son père dans son bureau.

- Est-ce vraiment obligatoire Père? Râla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux entrés.

- Voyons Alexandre! Je ne sais que trop bien que tu détestes tout ce cérémonial mais je ne te propose là qu'un simple dîner pas une réception mondaine...ne seront là que les plus proches amis. Expliqua rudement son père avec impatience.

Alexandre avisa l'air quelque peu contrarié de son père.

- C'est une très bonne idée père. Souffla-t-il d'un air vaincu.

- Bien! Je vais de ce pas trouver Mara. Personne ne sait si bien préparé ce genre de chose que ta sœur...et en si peu de temps. Fit Frederik satisfait.

- Comment cela? Demanda Alexandre en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Et bien oui. Si nous voulons que tout soit prêt ce soir, il faut s'y mettre s'en plus tarder.

- Père! Sommes nous obligés de faire cela si tôt?

- Alexandre... S'impatienta Frederik.

- Très bien! Je ne dis plus rien... Bougonna le jeune blond.

Alexandre cacha du mieux qu'il pu son mécontentement. Cette soirée improvisée promettait de gâcher celle qu'il avait prévu en compagnie d'un certain brun appétissant!

- Tu penses finir tôt ce soir? Insista son père.

- Je ne sais pas père. Il faut que je m'occupe des commandes étrangères et il faut encore que je trouve une solution pour empêcher la contrebande de s'emparer de notre marchandise. C'est qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus rusés ces brigands de pacotille! Finit Alexandre de plus en plus excéder par la conversation. Son père devait avoir un sixième sens en ce qui concernait les sujets de conversations à éviter et le moment auquel il fallait les abordés pour être sur de vous mettre hors de vous à tout les coups!

- Ne m'en parle pas! Enfin...fais de ton mieux. J'essaierai du mieux que je peux de faire patienter Améthyst...Je peux te dire qu'elle se réjouit de te revoir enfin...Rajouta Frederik d'un un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute à Alexandre sur ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Alexandre grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit mais l'aîné sembla parfaitement s'en contenter. Il savait parfaitement bien dans quel but son père avait inviter la jeune femme.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que son père ne lui laisserait pas le choix cette fois-ci...

- Enfin! Fais du mieux que tu peux fils! J'espère simplement qu'Améthyst s'amusera suffisamment pour arriver à te pardonner ton absence si jamais tu ne viens pas mais...les affaires sont les affaires! Finit le plus vieux dans un sourire cupide.

Alexandre lui offrit un sourire crispé mais prit note de l'excuse toute faite que lui offrait son père. Ainsi, s'il ne venait pas au "dîner" son père ne lui en voudrait pas trop du moment que "argent" et "profit" serait mentionner dans l'excuse toute faite qu'il avait déjà sur le bout de la langue! Quant aux récriminations de Améthyst...Alexandre avait depuis longtemps contré les effets néfastes de ses longs monologues par un astucieux sortilège de silence qu'il se lançait discrètement à chacune des ses entrevues avec la jeune demoiselle. Il s'empêcha de rire en repensant aux nombres de fois où Mara avait faillit s'étrangler de rire en surprenant son air concerné et admiratif devant la jeune femme alors qu'il n'entendait rien du tout! C'était sa sœur qui lui avait conseillé ce sortilège diablement efficace.

Après cette brève entrevue, Frederik sortit du bureau de son fils et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant et fier vers l'extérieur où l'attendait sa voiture personnelle. Il monta à l'intérieur, ne jetant même pas un regard à l'homme qui lui tenait la portière ouverte mais s'adressa tout de même à lui d'un ton de voix réfrigérant.

- L'invitation a-t-elle été bien réceptionnée Karl? Demanda Frederik au voiturier.

- Je l'ai remise en main propre au majordome de Mr Potter, Seigneur. Acquiesça l'homme d'une voix soumise.

- Parfait. Nous pouvons rentrés.

- Très bien, Monsieur le Comte.

La porte se referma alors et Frederik pris place confortablement dans la voiture, un sourire malfaisant étirant ses lèvres fines.

Cette soirée promettait d'être très intéressante...

Il allait enfin pouvoir récolter le fruit de son labeur. Grâce à Alexandre, il tenait enfin les Potter dans le creux de sa main...

...et William serait le premier à goûter à la douce amertume de sa suprématie dans un monde où la moindre faiblesse n'était en aucun cas tolérer...

**oO0Oo **

Deux parchemins posés devant lui, William semblait dubitatif.

Quelque chose le gênait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi avec exactitude...

Il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure, Hans lui avait porté une invitation de sa seigneurie le Comte Malfoy. Ce dernier le sollicitant pour un "dîner intime", le soir même, dans sa demeure.

Ce premier fait suffisait déjà à rendre William nerveux.

En effet, pourquoi diable, Frederik Malfoy requérait sa présence?! Il n'avait jusque là pas semblait se soucier du plus jeune des Potter ne lui montrant qu'un intérêt poli lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans une quelconque soirée...

Depuis sa relation avec Alexandre, William avait décider que moins Frederik serait sous ses yeux, mieux cela était pour tout le monde, et surtout pour sa santé!! Aucune rumeur ne courait mais il valait mieux s'assurer que son existence dans l'entourage d'Alexandre soit la plus discrète possible.

Le deuxième fait étonnant de ce jour était un message d'Alexandre lui-même. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir à cause d'un dîner de bienvenu en l'honneur d'une personne qui pouvait bien allait se faire pendre pour le priver de la soie et du velours de ses lèvres! Ce passage avait beaucoup amusé William car malgré les mots employés par Alexandre, on pouvait sentir à travers son écriture son agacement et sa contrariété. Sa calligraphie penchée, serrée et précipité témoignait de la méchante humeur dans laquelle il devait se trouver au moment où il écrivait ces quelques mots.

Bien que cette lettre est amusé un certain temps William, il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence qu'Alexandre lui avait parlé du dîner où lui-même devait se trouver le soir même et apparemment son amant n'en savait rien...La raison de son invitation n'avait pas été précisée mais le brun était persuadé que Frederik voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés pour accueillir cette mystérieuse personne...

Ça ne pouvait être que pour ça car il le voyait mal organiser deux réceptions le même soir! C'est pour cela aussi que William s'étonnait que Frederik n'ait pas parlé de sa présence à Alexandre puisque le plus âgé espérait toujours que son fils réussisse à ruiner la réputation des Potter...

C'était un des arguments qui perturbé le plus William...Pourquoi Alexandre n'était-il pas au courant de sa venue?? Frederik Malfoy ne faisait jamais rien au hasard...Il fallait donc qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes. Si le père d'Alexandre avait décidé de le coincer d'une manière ou d'une autre, William allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

William fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un affreux doute étreignit son cœur.

Et si Frederik savait tout de la relation qui liait son fils et lui-même...

Son teint devint livide à la réalisation de cette possibilité. Il essaya par tout le moyen de se persuader que cela était impossible durant le reste de la journée. Pourtant, la peur s'immisça insidieusement en lui...Il n'était pas normal que le père d'Alexandre l'invite comme cela, presque à la dernière minute...qu'avait-il bien pu se passer...

Il finit pourtant par partir en début de soirée en direction de la demeure des Malfoy, l'esprit brumeux et un pincement au cœur dans l'expectative de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver lors de ce "dîner"...

**oO0Oo**

- C'est vraiment un réel plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma demeure Mr Potter.

Frederik Malfoy, car s'était bien lui, vint accueillir chaleureusement William dès que celui-ci eu posé un pied dans l'immense hall marbré de son manoir. Le brun ne se trompa nullement sur son apparente bonhomie. La froideur de son regard et l'esquisse du rictus désobligeant sui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres, révéla au jeune homme que rien chez Malfoy senior ne s'apparentait à une forme de chaleur humaine.

William aligna donc sa réponse sur un ton sec mais sans contexte plaisant.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Lord Malfoy, je vous assure. Dit poliment William en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Frederik examina le jeune homme avec un sourire calculateur et le conduisit dans un salon où se trouvaient deux ravissantes jeunes femmes.

William baisa délicatement la main de Mara qu'il avait déjà rencontré lors de quelques réceptions. Il ne savait pas si s'était le fait que cette dernière soit la sœur jumelle d'Alexandre, mais il lui semblait que la même douceur se cachait derrière le visage fier et arrogant qu'elle présentait.

William releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent alors que deux orbes océans semblables aux siennes mais qui brillaient de malfaisance. Regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

- Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà Améthyst Wight? Demanda Frederik avec un sourire narquois.

En effet, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette pimbêche arrogante et pourrie gâtée pour avoir fui son contact alors que Marcus espérait les voir marier ensemble!! William se souvenait encore des semaines horribles qu'il avait passé à s'échapper de sa propre maison ou à fuir une pièce comme un mal propre pour éviter d'avoir à la croiser dans un salon ou un couloir. Son père en avait été profondément agacer et le jeune demoiselle en avait piqué une crise de nerf digne de ce nom lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que le jeune homme répudiait à la courtiser!

William resta digne et fier devant le regard moqueur de Frederik et celui criant vengeance d'Améthyst. Attitude qui sembla faire enragé quelque peu les deux conspirateurs.

La conversation, bien que tendue, se déroula pourtant sans incident au grand étonnement de William. Il s'attendait à être cloué au pilori par les trois blonds en face de lui. Bien que ne connaissant pas la position de Mara par rapport à son frère, il ne voulait pas faire l'erreur de la considérer comme une allier.

Malgré l'attitude passive et distante de Mara par rapport aux autres personnes de la pièce, William ne savait pas quoi en pensait...Elle lui jetait des regards dont l'expression restait indéchiffrable pour lui mais semblait sur le point d'exploser littéralement de rage lorsque Améthyst faisait démonstration de sa langue perfide et acérée. Elle semblait d'ailleurs arriver au point de non retour car William la vit se lever d'un geste et quitter la pièce dans l'intention d'aller s'enquérir de l'avancée des préparations en cuisine.

William se replongea alors avec une certaine torpeur dans la conversation barbante des deux personnes restantes qui daignaient parfois le faire participer sur un sujet ou un autre. Il commençait à se demander si Frederik et Améthyst n'allaient tout simplement pas l'achever grâce à leurs langues trop pendues lorsque la mention d'un certaine personne le fit sursauter.

- ...oui, n'est-ce pas. D'ailleurs, quand doit arriver ce cher Alexandre? Demanda Améthyst dans une moue boudeuse qui donna des frissons à William.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder ma chère. Croyez bien que mon fils est désolé de vous faire attendre de la sorte mais il ne peut se soustraire à son devoir. Expliqua Frederik d'un ton pompeux. Mais je suis sur qu'il fait tout son possible pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de vous.

Un rougissement et un gloussement plus tard, William fronça les sourcil à propos de ce que venait de dire Frederik mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Ce n'est que quand Frederik darda William d'un regard mauvais et dégoûté que celui-ci comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds dans cette bâtisse.

- En parlant de ceci...Comment va ce cher Marcus? Je suis certain qu'il doit être très fier de son fils et que vous devez beaucoup lui manquer...n'est ce pas? Demanda le blond d'une voix doucereuse qui n'avait rien de rassurante aux oreilles de William.

- Je suppose...Répondit prudemment William, ses yeux ne quittant pas les perles froides et cruelles de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, cela est certain! Votre père doit être _tellement_ fier de vous...Comment ne pas l'être? Je dois avouer que vous êtes très _doué_ dans le domaine des affaires...

William tressaillit. Il n'aimait le façon qu'avait Frederik d'appuyer sur certains mots et le doute qui planait à chaque fin des phrases qu'il prononçait.

- Enfin...Reprit Frederik, sans se préoccuper du trouble de William, nous ne somme pas ici ce soir pour parler affaires! Ce soir ne compte que la charmante présence d'Améthyst parmi nous et de son entrée prochaine dans la famille Malfoy!

Cette fois-ci, un torrent d'eau glacée se déversa dans les veines de William.

- Oh Frederik, veuillez cesser! C'est horriblement embarrassant! Minauda Améthyst. De plus, Alexandre n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous allons gâcher tout son plaisir, lui qui se faisait une joie de l'annoncer à tous les invités. Fit-elle en gloussant et rougissant.

Frederik ricana et jeta de petits coups d'œil à William.

Celui-ci palissait à vu d'œil.

- Oui bien sur, vous avez parfaitement raison très chère. Mais je pense qu'Alexandre ne m'en voudra pas trop, après tout, lui et Monsieur Potter son très _proche_ depuis quelque mois...Une sorte de _confident_ en quelque sorte...N'est-ce pas William? Demanda Frederik d'un ton cruel et mesquin.

William se sentit vacillé quelque peu et réalisa que sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser...

_Il_ savait...William ne savait pas comment, ni depuis combien de temps, mais Frederik savait tout de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son fils.

- Oui...oui bien sur. Se força-t-il à répondre. Je pense que le moment est tout à fait approprié pour vous adressez toutes mes félicitations Améthyst...Dit William en maîtrisant au mieux les tremblements de sa voix.

Il essaya de garder une attitude digne devant les remerciements de la jeune femme et le regard triomphant de Frederik.

Le reste de ce qu'il se passa fut très flou pour lui. Il se rappela être resté figé sur ses jambes quelques minutes de peur de faire le moindre pas qui lui ferait perdre l'équilibre sans aucun doute puis il s'était excusé auprès de ses hôtes qui avaient remarqué son anormale pâleur. Il était sortit de l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Mara qui venait de revenir et s'était excusé auprès d'elle avec des mots confus.

Seul les mots qu'avait susurré Frederik d'un ton menaçant à son oreille, faisait vibrait son sang d'effroi. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner dans la fraîcheur de la nuit lorsque celui-ci l'avait retenu en enserrant son bras avec force.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenue ici Monsieur Potter et je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit bientôt de même partout ailleurs...Vous êtes fini dans cette ville Potter. Une dernière chose...ne cherchait pas à recontacter mon fils! Il aurait bien aimé vous le dire lui-même mais la seule idée de se retrouver en fasse de la petite putain que vous êtes le révulsait! De plus, il n'aurait pas supporté une de vos énième crise de larmes lamentables...Cracha-t-il en lâchant son bras brusquement comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de répugnant.

William tomba à genoux et fut pris de tremblement. Il transplana sans attendre son reste sous le rire méprisant de Frederik Malfoy.

**oO0Oo**

Lorsque Alexandre arriva enfin chez son père, se fut d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait passé une journée épuisante et maintenant il allait devoir subir les lubies de son géniteur. Il avait bien pensé à ne pas venir mais s'était reculer pour mieux sauter de toute façon...

Il allait pénétrer dans l'immense demeure lorsqu'il fut arrêter pas une main se posant sur son avant bras. Il se retourna brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur.

- Par Merlin Mara! Tu veux me faire mourir de frayeur où quoi?? Grogna-t-il en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, il releva les yeux. Le visage sérieux et préoccupé de sa sœur l'alarma.

- Que se passe-t-il Mara?

- Je ne sais pas...Murmura-t-elle confuse.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de sa sœur était vraiment étrange.

- Et bien, viens, rentrons. Tu essayera de m'expliquer tout ceci une fois à l'intérieur.

- William était là, Alexandre. Dit-elle alors abruptement.

Alexandre se figea.

- Comment?!...Où?? Demanda-t-il d'une voix empressée.

- Ici...Père l'avait invité pour la réception.

Le visage d'Alexandre s'assombrit.

- Et où est-il maintenant? Il est toujours là??

- Non...Il est partit précipitamment...Il était étrange et...extrêmement pâle Alexandre...Souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

- Pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé?? Questionna Alexandre, de plus en plus agité.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là...J'ai du quitter le salon et lorsque j'y suis revenu, il s'enfuyait presque en courant. Père l'a reconduit et puis...c'est tout, je n'ai vu rien d'autre. Il nous a dit que William s'était senti subitement mal et qu'il préférait rentrer pour ne pas gâcher la soirée... Dit-elle ton dubitatif.

- Tu ne crois pas une seule seconde cette explication, n'est ce pas? Demanda son frère suspicieusement.

- Non...pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose...

- Je ne le crois pas...J'en suis certain! Grogna alors Alexandre avant de transplaner.

**oO0Oo**

Il ne savait plus combien de verres il avait bu...

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri dans ses appartement...Il se souvenait à peine du regard préoccupé et songeur de Hans alors qu'il le soutenait pour l'aider à marcher...

Ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'est qu'il avait raison depuis le début...

Pure folie...

Toute cette histoire n'avait été que pure folie.

Il n'aurait jamais du permettre à Alexandre de pénétrer si loin en lui...D'atteindre les barrières qu'il s'était construite pour justement éviter ce genre de douleur...

Il le savait...et maintenant, il souffrait...

Oh, les menaces de Frederik ne l'atteignaient pas, ni même ses insultes. Venant d'un homme qui ne savait même pas la signification du mot "honneur", ce genre de petit discours n'atteignait pas William. Et puis, s'était bien beau de menacer, encore fallait-il avoir des preuves! Quant au fait qu'il dégoûte Alexandre, le brun savait depuis longtemps que le fils avait depuis bien longtemps dépassait le maître dans l'art de mensonge!

Non...

Ce qui détruisait son cœur était que depuis le début, il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu être heureux et libre avec Alexandre...

Il fallait faire cesser cette mascarade. Il devait ouvrir les yeux et oublier Alexandre car le destin les rattraperait toujours.

_Le Destin..._

**oO0Oo**

Les heures puis les jours étaient passés...

Après avoir transplané directement chez William, Alexandre s'était heurté au visage froid de Hans qui l'avait sèchement reconduit jusqu'aux limites de la propriété en lui disant que son maître était souffrant et qu'il ne pouvait recevoir aucune visite.

Le blond avait abdiqué mais était revenu le lendemain...sans plus de résultat cependant.

On lui refusait toujours l'accès aux appartements de William et petit à petit, on lui refusa même l'accès de la propriété.

Son angoisse ne fit que grandir le jour où il reçu un paquet de parchemin qui rassemblait toutes les lettres qu'il avait envoyé à William de puis le fameux soir. Il croyait au moins que son amant lisait ses écrits...

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi William refusait-il de le voir??

Les réponses vinrent à lui le matin où son père lui annonça avec une joie malsaine ses épousailles prochaines.

Les rouages se mirent en marche brusquement et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore toute les cartes en mains, Alexandre savait ce qu'il devait faire...

Il devait voir William sur le champ!

Qu'importe le nombre de refus qu'il aurait, il parviendrait à entre dans cette fichue baraque!

**oO0Oo**

- Allez Alexandre...reprends toi...ce n'est que... Se dit nerveusement le jeune homme en regardant son reflet.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le coupant dans son murmure. Un valet de pied s'avança d'un pas raide vers lui.

- Monsieur je crains que mon maître ne puisse vous recevoir.

Ah non! Maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussit à passer les portes, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille!

Sa nervosité fit place à un agacement profond. Alexandre eu un regard méprisant et sa voix claqua alors comme un coup de fouet dans la petite pièce.

- Savez vous qui je suis ?

- Oui...oui bien sur Monsieur Malfoy...je vais prévenir Monsieur Potter tout de suite.

- Cela est préférable en effet. Dit-il d'un air important.

Une fois l'impudent parti, Alexandre poussa un grondement de dépit.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer...Cela avait commencé ce fameux soir où William aurait du venir pour le dîner organiser dans la demeure de son père pour souhaiter la bienvenue à cette dinde d'Améthyst. D'ailleurs, comment son père avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'il pourrait l'épouser!!

La respiration d'Alexandre se bloqua à cette pensée.

Se pourrait-il...

- Non...C'est impossible...Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

**oO0Oo**

- William ? Appela une voix.

- Oui Hans, je suis ici. Répondit l'intéressé d'un air las en se contemplant d'un air grave dans un miroir.

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce à sa rencontre et le regarda.

- Mon jeune maître...si vous me le permettez, je dirai que vous avez l'air quelque peu...débraillé... Constata le vieux Majordome, mi amusé, mi désapprobateur.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de William. En effet, il avait les cheveux détachés, sa chemise noire était à moitié fermée et froissée, seul son pantalon était à peu près correct! De plus il affichait une mine épuisée comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ne suis-je pas un libertin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Seigneur, faites que Monsieur votre père n'en saches jamais rien ! fit Hans, entrant dans son jeu.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

- Voulez-vous allez voir ce qui l'en est je vous prie ? Demanda William d'un air ennuyé.

Le Majordome acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il revint vers William quelque instant plus tard, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et contemplait encore son reflet. Lorsque le jeune homme le regarda enfin il fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine contrariée de son serviteur.

- Monsieur Malfoy est en bas. Lui révéla alors Hans d'un ton de voie inquiet.

Hans n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux. Même si William cachait la nature de leur relation, Hans se doutait de ce qui liait les deux jeunes hommes et savait que l'attitude de son jeune protégé était en tout point liée à Alexandre Malfoy.

William se raidit à l'annonce. Il s'appuya sur la table devant lui et baissa la tête entre ses bras.

- Faites le monter Hans. Décida William après un moment de silence.

- Mais...Protesta le majordome.

- S'il vous plaît mon vieil ami...dit faiblement William en relevant la tête et en le regardant.

Le majordome acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut.

William essaya de rassembler ses idées et remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau appuyant ses coudes sur celui-ci en joignant ses mains et posa le bas de son visage sur celles-ci.

Il ne se sentait pas près, Merlin!! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire??? Il ne pourrait jamais rester calme devant Alexandre!

Le souvenir de cette horrible soirée chez le père du blond ne cessait de le harceler...Le regard moqueur et narquois de Frederik... Le plaisir qu'il prenait à le voir souffrir à chacun de ses mots...à chacune de ses explications quant à la nature des relations entre son fils et cette horrible femme...

Il savait...Frederik savait ce qu'il se passait entre Alexandre et lui...

Comment avait-il pu le savoir?? Alexandre n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça...pas après tout ce temps passé ensemble...

Mais sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher depuis ce jour là, William repensa à ce qu'il avait appris sur les intentions des Malfoy à son égard et la fourberie d'Alexandre lui broyait le cœur sans le moindre remord...A part une trahison de la part d'Alexandre, il ne voyait pas comment il était possible que son père l'ait appris.

Il n'avait rien vu, ne s'était pas méfié assez...Alexandre l'avait dupé en lui avouant son plan abject afin de le faire mieux tomber la tête la première dedans...et il y était arrivé...

William avait beaucoup de mal à se raisonner, à faire la part des choses dans les méandres de son esprit... Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'ouvrir à Alexandre...il lui avait fait confiance...Il pensait être dans son bon droit. Alexandre s'était moqué de lui...

Pourtant, si il avait écouté son cœur, il aurait su Qui se cacher vraiment derrière son désarroi...malheureusement pour lui, il était beaucoup plus facile de rendre Alexandre responsable de son chagrin...

Un coup sourd mais audible fit sortir rapidement William de ses pensées.

- Entrez. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre forte et claire.

Hans ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Alexandre.

Celui pénétra dans le bureau avec une attitude fière et conquérante, accordant tout juste un regard à William, déposant simplement sa canne et ses gants sur un fauteuil. À cet instant, Alexandre voulait lui montrait qu'il ne tolérait pas le manière irrespectueuse dont William l'avait traité durant une semaine. Malheureusement, ignorant tout des raisons du comportement du brun, son attitude n'était pas pour lui servir et l'aider à faire naître des regrets dans le cœur de William...

- Monsieur à besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda Hans en serrant les dents devant l'attitude d'Alexandre.

- Non, ce sera tout...merci. Répondit William d'un ton fatigué.

Hans quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre s'était posté devant la grande fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence chez moi, Monsieur Alexandre Frederik Malfoy ? Attaqua William, d'un ton narquois qui jurait dans sa bouche.

Son ton voulant cacher la peine et son envie insupportable de sentir de nouveau la chaleur qu'il ressentait à être dans les bras de son amour.

- Cesse veux-tu ! Siffla Alexandre en se retournant vivement vers lui. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes lettres et pourquoi refuses-tu de me recevoir ? Cracha Alexandre furieux.

William se leva de son siège mais ne leva pas les yeux vers le blond.

- Je t'en prie Alexandre, ne complique pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Répliqua-t-il fermement.

- REGARDE MOI ! Cria Alexandre.

William se figea dans ses gestes mais se força à lever les yeux vers lui.

Alexandre tressaillit lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes puis William se décida à rompre le silence. Il baissa alors les yeux.

- Si tu me révélais le but de ta visite ? Je suppose qu'il ne consiste pas seulement à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Grogna William, évitant de le regarder à nouveau.

Alexandre renifla, agacé par son attitude. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas souple et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. William, quant à lui, était nonchalamment appuyé dessus, presque assit, et avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Non loin du blond, surveillant tout de même son approche.

- J'ai cru remarqué un certain désordre dans tes appartements...On fait le grand ménage de printemps ? Demanda innocemment Alexandre étonnement calme, en lissant les plis de sa veste.

William, dont le visage était en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux, esquissa une grimace. Alexandre avait décidé de tourner autour du pot, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant!

- Pas vraiment...Je quitte Vienne...je rentre en Angleterre...

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Alexandre qui resserra sa poigne sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et une fureur sans nom montait doucement en lui. Il essaya tout de même de rester calme.

-...et si ça ne te dérange pas j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant mon départ. Continua William d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Quand ? Lâcha froidement Alexandre.

William poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- Quand ? Répéta le blond plus fort.

- Dans deux jours.

Alexandre se redressa et fixa son regard sur le brun.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ÇA ! Cracha-t-il haineusement.

- Le droit ? Siffla William en se retournant brusquement vers lui le fixant d'un regard fou. C'est toi qui me parles de droit ? Mais en quel honneur Alexandre ? Tu n'en as plus aucun sur moi...si tant et que tu en ai eu un jour ! Aboya-t-il, déversant toute sa peine.

William, la respiration saccadé se détourna rageusement du regard que lui lançait Alexandre.

Ce dernier, de plus en plus confus, essayait en vain de comprendre une telle attitude venant de William lui qui était toujours si posé et si doux. Rares avaient été les fois où il avait élevé la voix en sa présence. Tout dans sa façon de se tenir, dans sa voix, et même dans son apparence laissé présagé un état de trouble extrême.

- Mais enfin...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda enfin Alexandre inquiet et sa voix s'adoucissant par la même occasion.

Le ton de sa voix ne fit que faire frémir de colère un petit peu plus le brun.

- Mais rien tout va à merveille ! répondit-il fièrement, se tenant de plus en plus raide.

- Alors si tout va bien, commence par te calmer et...fais moi face nom d'un chien ! fit Alexandre gardant son calme avec toute les peines du monde.

William pivota sur lui-même et lui décocha un regard meurtrier pour toute réponse.

- Oh oui ! Tout va vraiment très bien ! A te voir c'est le bonheur absolu ! Ironisa Alexandre face à son expression.

- Pourquoi ne rentre tu pas chez toi Alexandre ? Mais oui, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas auprès de ton merveilleux patriarche ainsi que de la fabuleuse fiancée qu'il a choisi pour toi ? Cria William l'air méprisant.

Alexandre resta abasourdi quelque seconde puis éclata de rire. Mais pas d'un rire joyeux, d'un rire froid et sec qui glaça le cœur de William.

- Alors c'est donc ça ! Parvint-il à dire distinctement.

- Quoi d'autre ? Siffla William.

Le rire du blond s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Bien qu'Alexandre soit troublé et heureux du comportement furieux et jaloux de William, la colère monta en lui. Mais Alexandre avait envie de faire mal à William comme ce dernier lui faisait mal en piétinant ainsi son amour et sa loyauté envers lui. En plus, Alexandre croyait avoir été très clair lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la seule personne dirigeant sa vie était lui-même et non pas son père. Apparemment, William ne l'avait pas écouté attentivement...

- Je croyais avoir été clair sur ce point. Trancha-t-il froidement. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais rien y changé, et tu étais parfaitement au courant depuis le début. Il savait que cette phrase porterait à confusion mais il était certain que la seule façon de faire réagir William, dans son sens, était de le pousser à bout...

Puisque William voulait croire qu'il s'était joué de lui alors pourquoi pas? Il était temps qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de l'absurdité de ses croyances sur le bien fonder du respect des traditions. William l'accusait de quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prit part...Mais pour le moment, Alexandre voulait savoir comment le brun avait pu être au courant de quelque chose qui n'avait même pas encore été clairement décidé et dont il avait eu vent le matin même. L'image de son père se présenta de devant ses yeux mais il repoussa l'idée. Son père l'aurait avertit avant d'entreprendre quoique se soit...Il n'interférait jamais dans ses affaires...Ce n'était pas possible...

Un doute s'insinua en lui mais lorsque la voix courroucée de William se fit de nouveau entendre il perdit le fil de sa réflexion.

- Effectivement...c'est pourquoi je me garde encore le droit de réagir comme bon me semble et de t'envoyer au Diable si je le veux ! Maintenant, SORT DE CHEZ MOI! Hurla William.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention...du moins pas avant que tu te sois calmé. Gronda Alexandre méchamment.

- Je me calmerais quand je l'aurai décidé et ce n'est sûrement pas en t'ayant sous les yeux que cela va changer tout suite ! Continua le brun sur sa lancée.

Alexandre continua de le fixer résistant à l'envie de s'approcher plus du brun ayant peur de la réaction de celui-ci et de se que cela pourrait provoquer.

- Qui ? Demanda soudainement Alexandre.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net... Il fallait qu'il sache contre qui il allait devoir se défendre...

Sa voix résonna dans la tête de William.

- Quelle importance...souffla-t-il las.

- Ça en a pour moi. Trancha le blond.

- Tu sais les nouvelles vont vite dans cette ville. Essaya William troublé, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus.

- Arrêtes de mentir! S'emporta Alexandre. Je ne le sais moi-même que depuis ce matin alors ne me force pas à te le redemander! Bien que la présence d'Améthyst Wight dans la demeure Malfoy est dissipé depuis longtemps les maigres doutes d'Alexandre, son père ne lui avait dit son intention de la marier à l'héritière Wight que le matin même. Plongeant ainsi Alexandre dans un gouffre encore plus étouffant et plus profond que celui que son nom ne lui offrait déjà...

- Tu crois me faire peur Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que ça change qui me l'a dit, je le sais c'est tout! Dit le brun avec force.

- Qui ? Redemanda Alexandre dangereusement bas, les liens retenant sa rage menaçant de lâcher à tout moment.

William se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux.

- Ton père...Avoua-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer plus tôt, il avait vu juste... Son père avait joué un coup de maître et William s'était empressé de sauter dans son piège. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il croire les infamies de son père?? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir pour en parler?? Comment pouvait-il croire quelque chose d'aussi grossier??

Alexandre, bien que déjà passablement irrité, entra dans une fureur noire. Il se saisit du presse-papier se trouvant sur le bureau de William et le balança avec toute sa rage sur le miroir à côté de lui. William sursauta devant sa réaction et recula d'un pas se cognant à la fenêtre juste derrière lui. Il connaissait Alexandre et son tempérament mais il était rarement aussi démonstratif lorsqu'il était en colère et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Alerté par le bruit, bien que les cris furent eux aussi entendus, Hans entra alors dans le bureau.

- Tout va bien jeune maître ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en avisant le visage pâle de William.

- Ou...oui...ne vous inquiétait pas...ce...ce n'est rien...Bredouilla-t-il encore confus.

- Vous êtes sur ? Insista-t-il.

William lui adressa un petit sourire tremblant.

- Je vous assure...laissez nous je vous prie.

- Très bien. Capitula le vieil homme.

Il ressortit de la pièce non sans avoir regarder les éclats de verre et remarquer la fureur sourde qui se dégageait de la personne d'Alexandre Malfoy appuyé comme il était sur le bureau. Les mains accrochées aux bords et la tête baissée.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, Alexandre reprit la parole d'une voix sèche.

- Il t'a menacé ? Gronda-t-il.

Au vu de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il se doutait que son père n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Depuis le début, son père n'avait pas paru très "emballé" à l'idée que son fils utilise ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins...Il avait été négligent... et pour cela, Alexandre s'en voulait énormément...

William se décida alors à se calmer voyant que la situation n'aller pas s'améliorer. Et il savait pertinemment que plus il lui tiendrait tête plus le blond s'acharnerait. Respirant un grand coup il s'avança vers les débris et ramassa le presse-papier.

- Ecoute Alexandre comment crois-tu qu'il allait réagir, franchement ? Evidemment qu'il m'a menacé! Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à provoquer plus longtemps mon père et le tien! Répondit-il.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Alexandre. Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il osé faire subir ça à William ? Lui qui était si doux et sensible. Le blond ferma les yeux, laissa échappé un juron et se redressa. William vint à ses côtés et déposa l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains à la place qu'il occupait habituellement.

Alexandre profita qu'il soit à côté de lui pour le saisir pas le bras et le rapprocher de lui. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de William jusqu'à frôlé ses lèvres.

- Je t'en prie amour ne pars pas, j'ai tant besoin de toi...reste...Ne me laisse pas...Chuchota Alexandre désespéré.

Au point où ils en étaient, autant joué carte sur table...

William troublé par ses paroles et par son comportement tout au long de leur entrevue ne fit rien pour se détacher de lui et profita au contraire de sa présence rassurante. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression et des larmes apparurent.

Voyant cela, les traits d'Alexandre se radoucirent totalement et il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle du brun dans un geste tendre et aimant. William soupira d'aise. Il avait attendu ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il passa un bras timide autour de la taille d'Alexandre et l'autre autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Alexandre, voyant qu'il n'était pas rejeté, fit de même mais dans un geste nettement plus possessif. Mêlant une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune et soyeuse.

Le blond commença alors à mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure de William, la suçotant également. Sous la caresse le brun poussa un gémissement d'envie et entrouvrit les lèvres. Une langue impatiente s'engouffra alors dans l'espace et alla à la rencontre de son homologue, la redécouvrant et la caressant avec volupté.

Alexandre et William s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant de longues minutes, se caressant l'un l'autre allègrement. Le blond se délectant de la chute de reins sous ses mains et le brun effleurant dans un geste sensuel le dos et les fesses de son amant. Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements emplirent vite toute la pièce et leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée et avide.

William parvint difficilement à s'arracher aux lèvres du blond.

- Alexandre...attends...que...qu'allons nous faire ? Souffla-t-il la voix envahie par le désir.

- Allons nous-en...partons...je t'aime...je ne veux pas me séparer de toi...susurra-t-il, le souffle haletant, tout en léchant les lèvres de William du bout de sa langue.

Sa déclaration finit de convaincre William une bonne fois pour toute. Alexandre ne jouait pas la comédie avec lui...même si ses baisers étaient déjà de très bons arguments, ses "je t'aime" ne sonnaient pas faux aux oreilles du brun...

- Je...je t'aime aussi...Déclara le brun à son tour, perdu dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Il espérait aussi faire passer dans ces mots son pardon pour avoir douté de la sincérité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il fut exaucé car il n'en fallut pas plus à Alexandre pour reprendre possession de sa bouche avec ardeur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passé un Hans affolé. La situation dans laquelle il trouva les deux jeunes hommes ne le surpris guère.

William et Alexandre se séparèrent pourtant assez vite, bien qu'a contrecœur.

- Désolé Monsieur mais c'est urgent.

- Que se passe-t-il Hans ? S'inquiéta William en reprenant ses esprits.

- Il est là jeune maître...Marcus vient d'arriver...

William blêmit soudainement.

- Mon...mon...père est ici ?

- Oui William.

Alexandre perçut très nettement les tremblements du corps de William.

- William? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi sembles-tu si affolé?

- Pourquoi était-il ici?? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi?? Pourquoi est-il revenu maintenant?? Et si s'était ton père qui l'avait fait revenir? Paniqua William.

Alexandre pris son visage en coupe.

- Calmes-toi. Nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il retourne! Donc, avant de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives, voyons se qu'il va se passer.

- Mr Malfoy à parfaitement raison, William. Reprenez-vous mon jeune ami. Certes nous ne savons pas pourquoi Monsieur votre père est ici mais il ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans un tel état. Pour le moment, essayer de vous arranger un peu avant que votre père n'arrive. Vous faites peur à voir jeune homme!

William bougonna sous l'œil sévère de Hans et celui rieur d'Alexandre. Il s'activa quelque peu pour se donner meilleur mine et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son père, rien ne paressait sur son visage de son trouble précédent. Alexandre avait pris place élégamment dans un des fauteuils et son visage ne montrait plus qu'une expression polie mais distante.

- Père! Quelle surprise de vous voir! Je ne vous attendais pas! Que se passe-t-il?? Rien de fâcheux j'espère? S'enquit William d'un ton de voix surpris et préoccupé.

- Bonjour William...et bien si...Il se passe effectivement quelque chose de fâcheux...De très fâcheux!

Son ton dur effraya quelque peu William.

- Qu...que se passe-t-il père? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir tout à fait à rester calme.

- Et bien...Oh, Mr Malfoy! Pardonnez mon incorrection, je ne vous avez pas vu! S'excusa Marcus, ses traits s'illuminant en voyant le jeune Malfoy dans le bureau de son fils. Il voyait toujours d'un très bon œil leur rapprochement.

- Ce n'est rien Lord Potter. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, très bien! Mais peut être aller pouvoir m'aider puisque vous êtes ici? Dit alors Marcus le regard brillant et calculateur.

Alexandre regarda William avec stupéfaction puis redonna toute son attention à Marcus.

- Oui...bien sur...en quoi puis-je vous être utile? Demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

- Peut être pourriez-vous m'aider à convaincre cette tête de mule de ne pas quitter Vienne!! Après tout le merveilleux travail qu'il a accompli ici, je trouve vraiment dommage que William veuille retourner en Angleterre.

Alexandre retint tout juste le soupir de soulagement en entendant les mots de Marcus. Il n'y avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir quant à la présence du père de William en ces lieux.

- Père...Je vous ai déjà...Commença William contrarié mais rassuré en comprenant la raison qui avait poussée son père à venir jusqu'en Autriche sans l'en avertir.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Alexandre saisit avec jubilation la perche que lui tendait, sans le savoir, Marcus.

- J'étais exactement entrain de dire la même chose à votre fils!! Il serait vraiment dommage qu'il en reste là! De plus, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous associer! Je suis certain que nous pourrions accomplir de grande chose ensemble! Finit Alexandre en regardant Marcus avec un sérieux alarmant qui fit enrager William.

William regarda Alexandre avec effarement alors que Marcus semblait sur le point de lui sauter au cou!

- Exactement! Tout a fait! Je savais bien que vous seriez de précieux conseil pour mon fils! Tu as entendu William??? Jubila Marcus en regardant son fils avec un sourire vainqueur.

Encore sous le choc, William mis un certain temps à se reprendre sous le regard rieur et moqueur d'Alexandre.

- Ou...euh, oui...Je suppose que...Bégaya William en essayant de se faire entendre.

- Rien du tout!! Le coupa brutalement Marcus tout à sa bonne humeur. C'est réglé, tu restes!

Sans un mot de plus, Marcus sortit alors laissant les deux jeunes hommes de nouveau seuls.

Un fois sur d'être tranquille, William incendia Alexandre du regard.

- Tu me payeras ça! Siffla-t-il.

Alexandre lui adressa un regard langoureux et fit courir ses yeux sur le corps mince en face de lui. Le brun se mit à frémir sous l'examen mais une chaleur traîtresse s'empara de son corps lorsqu'un sourire charmeur étira les lèvres du blond.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien amour...

**oO0Oo**

Marcus était repartit confiant et rassuré. Il fit des au revoirs rapide et sera chaleureusement la main d'Alexandre en lui disant sur le ton de la confidence qu'il repartait l'esprit tranquille en sachant que son fils était en de si bonnes mains! Sa dernière remarque fut accueillit par un sourire sournois d'Alexandre et un ricanement de la part de William. Si seulement son père se doutait de quoi étaient capable les mains d'Alexandre...

Mais pour le moment, William était très loin de se focaliser uniquement sur les mains du blond...Tout son corps tremblait et se cambrait sous les caresses poussées de son amant. Alexandre qui le pénétrait sauvagement et pourtant avec une telle tendresse que William ne savait plus qui il était. Sa voix avait depuis bien longtemps laisser libre cours à des purs cris de plaisir.

Alexandre se retira vivement provoquant un geignement de protestation de la part du brun mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva brutalement sur le ventre et coincé par un corps brûlant et en sueur.

- Je vais te faire...regretter d'avoir douter de moi...et te prouver à quel point...tu seras comblé entre mes mains...Grogna Alexandre d'une voix haletante et grave.

William ne put que gémir un peu plus et se cambra un peu de façon à exciter encore plus le besoin de domination du blond en cet instant.

- Hmm...William...Gronda Alexandre en se positionnant mieux entre les jambes du brun qu'il écarta vivement.

Il se redressa, empoigna les hanches de son amant et l'amena à se mettre à genoux. William suivit le mouvement en gémissant de plus belle et hurla lorsque, sans prévenir, Alexandre le pénétra de nouveau d'un coup de rein puissant. Il allait et venait en lui, ne lui laissant aucune marge de manœuvre tant sa prise sur lui était ferme. William subissait avec délice les violents assauts de son amant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'encourager à le prendre avec encore plus de force.

- Tu es ...à moi et...je t'aime William...Grogna et gémit Alexandre dont la passion pour le brun lui faisait perdre l'once de raison qui lui restait. Répète-le!

- Je...je suis...à toi...Haleta péniblement William d'une voix faible.

- Plus fort! Gronda Alexandre en s'enfonçant plus loin encore en lui et en martelant sans pitié sa prostate.

- Je...Haaa...je suis a toi!!! A TOI!! Et...je t'aime aussi!! Répéta le brun d'une voix chancelante et gémissante.

- REDIS-LE!!

- Je...JE T'AIME!!! Hurla alors William en se déversant sur les draps de son lit.

En le sentant se resserrer autour de sa virilité et en l'entendant lui crier son amour, Alexandre se déversa longuement à lui dans un râle rauque.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensuite sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et comblés. Jamais un de leur rapport n'avaient atteint autant de fougue et de passion. La respiration saccadé et courte, Alexandre se dégagea du corps de William. Il se retourna sur le dos et attira à lui son amant qui fermait déjà les yeux d'épuisement.

Il restèrent longtemps dans le bras l'un de l'autre, somnolant à moitié dans l'odeur et l'humidité de leurs ébats.

Lorsque William bougea pour rabattre un drap sur leurs corps frissonnants, Alexandre se saisit de sa baguette pour les débarrasser des traces de leurs efforts et du sperme qui recouvrait encore les draps et en partie leur corps. William ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et revint se blottir contre le torse de son amant en fermant les yeux dans un soupir de plaisir.

- Alors vas-tu être un garçon bien obéissant William ou... vais-je devoir sévir à nouveau? Le nargua Alexandre en ayant retrouver son souffle et avec un petit sourire en coin.

William se redressa dans un sursaut d'humeur et le fixa avec colère. Pourtant, l'expression venimeuse qu'il voulait donner à ses traits fut en partie cachée par ses yeux brillants d'amour et de désir, ses joues encore légèrement rougissantes de plaisir et ses cheveux noirs en désordre qui encadrait son doux visage. Le sourire d'Alexandre s'adoucit devant cette vision et il trouva son amant encore plus adorable et désirable.

- Oh Toi! Gronda William en se jetant sur sa bouche et en l'embrassant farouchement.

Ce baiser fut empreint d'espoir...

Alexandre se réjouit la possessivité nouvelle dans les gestes de William mais sentit bien qu'il subsistait quelques réticences de son côté ce qui lui fit mettre un terme à leur échange. Avant que William ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il plonge son regard azur dans le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, Alexandre lui parla en toute honnêteté. Aucune barrière, aucun obstacle n'était là pour l'empêcher de livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je suis sur d'une chose William...Si vraiment nous devons être ensemble, nous le serons. Quoiqu'il arrive...Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, même si nous venons à être séparé, si nous devons nous retrouver alors rien ni personne ne nous en empêchera. Si notre destin est d'être réunis, ni mon père, ni le tien n'y changeront rien.

William se retrouva serré étroitement contre le torse chaud et réconfortant d'Alexandre. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit dans la seconde et il laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- S'il est écrit que je doive vivre et mourir à tes côtés, crois moi qu'aucune force sur cette terre ne pourra m'en empêcher. Tu crois que tu pourrais supporter de côtoyer un Malfoy aussi longtemps?

William lui fit un doux sourire.

Un sourire aimant qui voulait dire tellement de chose à cet instant.

William resta dans les bras Alexandre se délectant de son parfum. Ce fut dans un silence apaisant et bienfaiteur qu'ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre sans se préoccuper plus de ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Le temps ferait son œuvre...

_**FIN**_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**RANGAINEZ VOS ARMES!!!!**

**Oui je sais, vous avez envie de m'occire, lentement et douloureusement, mais il me semble que cette fin est la meilleure possible.**

**Pas convaincu?**

**Laissez moi donc vous convaincre du contraire...Au départ cette histoire était censé "****mal****" se finir... qu'est je veux dire?? Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'avais dans l'idée d'en faire un vrai "drame"! Et puis, chemin faisant, je me suis dit que cette solution (celle pour laquelle j'ai opté finalement! Faut suivre hein!!lol) était la meilleure! Un espèce de compromis en quelque sorte...On ne sait pas vraiment si il resteront ensemble ou pas...A vous de décider en fin de compte! Comme ça, tout le monde est content. **

**Ensuite, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un lemon! Bon, c'est un petit lemon mais vu que je vous ai fais attendre un moment je me suis dit que je pouvais vous faire une "petite sucrerie" pour cette fin (un petit bonus dans le bonus quoi!!), donc s'est à prendre ou a laisser, lol! J'espère que vous l'apprécierai à sa juste valeur, c'est-à-dire, avoir été écrit par quelqu'un qui est en panne sèche depuis un bon moment!!lol! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré...**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une fois de plus je vous dis un grand ****MERCI**** pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit ce bonus et je le suis encore plus de voir qu'il a plu à tout ceux qui l'on lut, et qui me l'on dit, lol! Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont lu sans me le dire, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas aussi!! Les reviews c'est sympa mais pas obligatoire!**

**J'ai hâte de vite vous retrouver tous et toutes!**

**Gros kisu à tout le monde et à la prochaine!!! (Qui a dit "pour un HPDM"????MDR!!)**

**Dryzenh81  
**

**Ps à MOUNA : voilà ENFIN la fin!!! Franchement, j'ai trop galéré est j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop confus parce que même en relisant je ne sais pas si c'est clair!!! Enfin, c'est la dernière fois que je me" force" à finir un chapitre parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit très bon...On verra...Sinon, je vais pouvoir retourner à mon boulot (pourquoi tu ricanes????loool) en ayant l'esprit plus tranquille (savoir que des lecteurs attendent n'est pas vraiment agréable, j'aime pas faire attendre les gens!!). En plus, t'as vu, j'ai essayé de faire ressortir mon côté "pervers" avec un lemon du genre soumission/domination! Je suis vraiment grave quand je m'y mets!! lol! Bisous et merci d'être là!!!**


End file.
